Cuestión de control
by Nymide
Summary: Durante su encierro en lo más profundo de Asgard, Loki deberá lidiar con la intolerable situación que conlleva compartir celda. Y ni más ni menos que con la criatura más inestable y peligrosa que haya conocido nunca antes. Incluso más que él mismo. Y ambos saben que si no consiguen escapar, uno de los dos morirá.
1. Capítulo 1

Aclaraciones: Todo esto forma parte de una historia narrada a modo de rol improvisado entre una amiga mía y yo. Si resulta algo repetitiva o densa por su formato, os agradeceremos que nos lo comuniquéis. ¡Todo comentario constructivo será bien recibido! Gracias por leernos y esperamos que os guste :)

* * *

Desde hacía una semana, las mazmorras de Asgard recibían un goteo incesante de nuevos presos. Las celdas estaban atestadas de hombres sucios y fuertes. Muchos de ellos ya habían sido juzgados, otros esperaban sentencia y aun así, la mayoría no había cometido delitos tan graves como para ser condenados a muerte, así que esperaban con relativa paciencia a que su pena concluyese. La puerta principal de la prisión volvió a abrirse y, de nuevo, se escucharon los metálicos pasos de un par de guardias. Aunque esta vez algo había cambiado. Los presos de las celdas más cercanas comenzaron a silbar, a reír y, por supuesto, a gritar alguna que otra burrada. Los guardias pidieron silencio repetidas veces, pero eran ignorados.

No había celda que no formase jaleo. A excepción de una. Una tan blanca y asegurada ante pruebas de escape como el resto, pero con algunos detalles que la hacía un tanto más... acogedora. Varios muebles, libros y otros objetos hacían compañía al príncipe desterrado de Asgard. Ya hacía tiempo que había perdido el interés en curiosear las llegadas de presos, si es que alguna vez le importaron. Pero en aquella ocasión hubo motivos para prestar atención. No por los silbidos de la gentuza, sino porque los dos guardias se colocaron frente a su celda acompañando al último de los nuevos presos.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó pausado y sin interés alguno tras su libro abierto, bajándolo ligeramente para estudiar desde su lecho a la visita.

Los metálicos pasos cesaron justo delante de la estancia. Entre ellos, lo que parecía una mujer esperaba encogida y temblando ligeramente. Le habían plantado las mismas cadenas que un día le pusieron a él y, sin embargo, relucían bastante más. Eran extrañas semejantes medidas de seguridad para alguien que parecía tan insignificante. La muchacha vestía un sencillo vestido de tirantes verde apagado, seguramente prestado, pues le quedaba algo grande. Sólo se completamentaba con unas botas marrones de media caña, bastante desgastadas. Su ondulada melena castaña yacía completamente revuelta, cubriendo casi todo su rostro, apenas dejando ver parte de su piel, algo manchada.

\- Espero que os guste la compañía femenina - sonrió burlón un guardia, aunque educado, mientras abría la celda.

Loki frunció levemente el ceño ante esa imagen y esa única información. ¿Qué suponía aquello? ¿Que debía compartir celda? ¿Él? ¿Compartir? Cada vez más receloso, dejó el libro con toda la calma a un lado, como solía ser cada uno de sus movimientos calculados. Como un depredador en acecho constante. Se puso en pie del mismo modo sin quitar la vista del grupo y se hizo aquella misma pregunta que cualquiera. ¿Porqué llevaría una mujer tan frágil unos grilletes más poderosos que los suyos propios? Eso no hizo más que envararle más.

\- No quiero ninguna compañía. Ya podéis devolverla a la mugre del lugar de donde haya salido.- siseó cada vez más cerca, amenazante.

\- ¡Quédate donde estás!- ordenó un tanto alarmado uno de los guardias, mostrando cuanto le temían todos allí.- Son... Son órdenes del Rey...- se corrigió antes de hacerle enfadar.-...príncipe Loki.

Irya esperaba encontrarse a los mismos brutos con los que había tenido que convivir ese día mientras la transportaban y, desde luego, allí abajo los encontró. No levantó la vista del suelo mientras esos guardias conversaban con el preso, al que creía uno más, aunque se dio cuenta de que no era así en cuanto le escuchó hablar. Alzó débilmente la mirada hasta dar con él, desde luego, poco tenía que ver con esos salvajes. Los ojos de la chica eran de un extraño y vivo color violeta, ahora completamente empapados en lágrimas. Y, pese a que la celda parecía mucho más cómoda que las demás, ese extraño hombre le daba miedo. Retrocedió un paso

\- Da igual, quiero otra celda - El guardia se giró hacia ella

\- ¿Desde cuándo los condenados "quieren"? - No se atrevía a burlar a Loki, pero sí a esa cría. Miró a su compañero, armándose de valor - Vamos... Abre la celda, son órdenes del Padre de Todos. No somos nadie para cuestionarlas.

\- He dicho. Que aquí. No entra.- remarcó Loki sin apartar la mirada taladrante de ellos, con ese aura peligrosa que siempre le acompañaba. Al momento después ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y sonrió sin mejorar la expresión.- A no ser que queráis recoger un cadáver de aquí.- Los guardias se miraron, intranquilos, antes de que el más decidido de los dos volviese a decir, más bien para recordárselo a si mismo:

\- Si tiene alguna queja, dígasela a Odín.

Irya sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo ante esas palabras. Pensaban encerrarla con el psicópata del reino ¿Y se iban a ir tan tranquilos?

\- No... ¡He dicho que quiero otra celda! - Gritó chillona, mientras uno de los guardias comenzaba a quitarles las cadenas de plata. Bajo éstas, su piel yacía lacerada, casi quemada por la plata. En cuanto se vio medianamente libre, intentó salir corriendo, para risas y silbidos de todos los presos que la veían, hasta que uno de los enormes brazos de los guardias no tardó en cazarla, rodeándola por la cintura. Una vez abierta la celda de Loki, la introdujeron dentro de un empujón, sin darle tiempo a más.

\- ¡Dejadla aquí y vosotros seréis los próximos en caer bajo mi ira!- rugió el príncipe ya con su mirada ardiendo en llamas esmeraldas. Fue directo a darles alcance, pero éstos cerraron la celda justo a tiempo, frente a sus narices. Loki tuvo que retroceder para no ser alcanzado por la fuerza mágica que lo hubiese impulsado hacia atrás con una potente descarga. Frustrado, dio un fuerte golpe con el puño a la pared lateral, sin apartar los ojos de ese par de mandados descerebrados.- Seréis los próximos.- juró viéndoles ya marchar, más intranquilos que cuando llegaron. Aquella mirada podía hacerle estremecer a cualquiera, como lo consiguió con la joven en cuanto se centró en ella.

La chica había caído al suelo debido al empujón de los guardias y, cuando se vio finalmente encerrada con ese pirado, alzó los ojos lentamente hacia él. La mirada de ese hombre le aterrorizaba... Y eso no era nada bueno

\- Yo... yo no tengo la culpa de esto. Estoy tan obligada como tú. - Se le veía perdida en esa situación, no parecía acostumbrada y, desde luego, para nada se asemejaba a una delincuente.

Loki no tenía ojos para ese tipo de detalles en aquellos momentos, solo para dirigir su rabia hacia la única que tenía a mano. Estaban violando su "intimidad" si es que aquellos cristales se la concedían. Estaban ultrajando sus derechos como príncipe. Él tenía un nivel, merecía mejores tratos. No ser juntado con la chusma, no ponerle al nivel de ella. ¡Él era superior! Con los puños apretados, cortó esta vez la distancia entre ellos dos, con ese paso lento, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

\- Ya puedes empezar a rogar que te saquen o yo mismo te lo pondré mucho más fácil.

Irya se incorporó del suelo torpemente para retroceder mirando a su alrededor, buscando alguna escapatoria o algo para defenderse.

\- ¡Ya se lo he rogado! - Cuando vio que nada podía hacer, volvió a posar sus extraños ojos en él. - No... no te acerques más, te lo advierto. Soy peligrosa. ¡Déjame en paz! - Corrió como una niña asustada a la otra punta de la estancia, escondiéndose tras la cama. Fuera, podían escucharse las risas y silbídos de los demás presos, encantados con la nueva diversión.

A Loki le hubiese parecido divertido también de no ser porque le desagradaba en lo más profundo que aquella joven sucia y harapienta recorriese su estancia como si tal cosa. Era SU celda y de nadie más. La siguió con la misma aparente calma, sabiendo que en algún momento terminaría bajo sus manos.

\- Tiene gracia que Odín haya creído conveniente protegerte de esos bárbaros de ahí fuera cuando yo precisamente soy el peor de todos.- dijo con cierta mofa cruel, disfrutando en secreto del miedo hacia él. Ya hacía tiempo que no recordaba lo que era tener aquel influjo tan poderoso sobre los demás.- Grita, grita bien alto, pide ayuda, o te alcanzaré y te mataré. Y lo sabes.- Con un empujón brusco, apartó la cama de ella, dejándola sin escondite.

Irya se encogió aterrada tras la cama y, cuando él la apartó, sus manos cubrían la cabeza de la muchacha, temblando entre sollozos. Era un temblor extraño, como si estuviera a punto de darle un ataque. Al verse acorralada, de su garganta salió un extraño gruñido, casi animal.

\- A... Aléjate o te haré dañó... - Apenas susurraba. Desde luego, le tenía miedo a él, pero algo parecía atemorizarle aún más.

Eso si que lo captó. Loki no pasó por alto el gruñido gutural. Dudando unos segundos, recordó los avanzados grilletes que había traído con ella. ¿Es que era algo más de lo que aparentaba? Desde luego. Pero aún así, eso no le daba ningún derecho a permanecer allí. Las risitas y comentarios de los demás presos no ayudaban en nada a su fría calma, así que terminó volviéndose hacia el pasillo.

\- ¡CALLAOS!- les gritó, retumbando en cada rincón de las mazmorras, tan imperativo que logró silenciarlos. Algunos retiraron la mirada, perturbados, otros solo esperaron a ver qué ocurría después. Y no se hizo de esperar. Loki apartó las manos de la chica y seguido por su arrogancia, creyendo que nada podría hacerle frente (a excepción del monstruo verde), le agarró del cuello con fuerza y la estampó de pie contra la pared.- El daño te lo voy a hacer yo.

Irya chilló cuando la alzó del suelo aprisionándola contra la pared. Se retorcía intentando coger aire los primeros segundos. Pronto rodeó las muñecas de Loki con las manos y apretó. Tenía fuerza, demasiada fuerza para ser una simple muchachita y, en unos instantes, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer, amenazantes. Con un gruñido su cuerpo se retorció de manera antinatural, algo le estaba pasando.

Loki sintió el agarre. Intentando que parase de luchar, la volvió a golpear contra la pared sin soltarla. Pero eso solo lo empeoró todo. Sin poder controlarla, la soltó de otro empujón y dio un paso atrás para entender mejor qué demonios estaba pasando.

Irya ya era incapaz de controlarse. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose entre gruñidos, entre humanos y animales y, en apenas unos segundos, delante de Loki se encontraba una enorme loba de pelo oscuro y ojos violetas. El animal se incorporó con un gruñido, olfateando el ambiente nuevo para ella. Los presos ya no se atrevían a hablar.

Loki no podía creer lo que veía. De repente la joven había desaparecido para dar paso a una bestia que poco o nada tenía que ver. Solo... solo sus ojos violetas permanecían iguales, aunque con un brillo más salvaje. Solo entonces se había percatado el príncipe del extraño color de su mirada exótica. Pero no había momento para apreciar más que la nueva amenaza que le suponía ahora. Dio otro paso atrás solo para mantenerse en una ligera pose defensiva, alerta de cualquier movimiento brusco.

\- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó más bien para si mismo.

Irya tardó en dar con él, demasiados olores nuevos para ella. Cuando escuchó su voz, se giró respirando con fuerza y, al verle, le contestó con un largo rugido, mostrándole los colmillos y corriendo hacia él enfurecida, dispuesta a destriparle.

Loki echó el rostro atrás ante tal rugido, que incluso consiguió hondear su negro cabello perfectamente peinado hacia atrás.

\- La razón de mi sordera.- se respondió el mismo antes de prepararse para lo que ya sabía venía a continuación. Cuando el monstruo se lanzó sobre él, éste se descubrió en la otra esquina de la habitación mientras su copia desaparecía bajo el cuerpo del enorme lobo.- Una bestia más. Mucha fuerza y poco cerebro. ¿A quien me recuerda eso?- frunció el ceño, burlonamente pensativo.

Irya aterrizó en el suelo. Al ver desaparecer la copia bajo su cuerpo, sacudió la cabeza sin entender nada, intentando cazar el aire con sus zarpas unos segundos más. Cuando descubrió que ahí no había nadie, de nuevo se giró, corriendo otra vez para darle caza. Ese bicho no pararía hasta destriparlo o agotarse.

Loki maldijo para sus adentros cuando entendió que lo que sí que era aparte de fuerte, era rápida. Y eso no le convenía a él, por más veloz y escurridizo que pudiese ser. Aquel espacio era muy reducido. Apartándose en el último momento, corrió hacia el otro lado, rápidamente tramando un plan. El cristal. Si conseguía que se lanzase contra él, se chamuscaría lo suficiente para quedar fuera de juego. En ese momento, observaba desde el otro bando como la bestia destruía todos sus muebles.

\- Oh, genial.

Irya aterrizó sobre la mesa rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Cazó una de las maderas y comenzó a mordisquearla entre gruñidos, totalmente fuera de control, incapaz de distinguir lo que tenía entre sus fauces. De nuevo se giró al ver que lo que mordía era un objeto inanimado y corrió hacia él. No entendía que el cristal era peligroso, así que, cuando el asgardiano se apartó y la loba chocó contra el cristal, esta salió disparada hasta la otra punta de la celda con un gran aullido. Cayó al suelo entre gimoteos, seminconsciente.

Loki sonrió victorioso cuando el plan salió sobre la marcha. En ese momento las luces parpadearon, recuperándose de la gran descarga efectuada. Y aún así, comprobó, seguía viva. Era increíble. Observó el estropicio y soltó un bufido de desagrado. Adiós a todas sus pertenencias. Se acercó al cristal y se asomó cuanto pudo hacia la gran entrada de los calabozos.

\- ¿Es que nadie lo ha escuchado, panda de inútiles? ¡Estoy encerrado con una bestia sanguinaria!- les gritó a los guardias, aunque hubiesen desaparecido. Lo que no sabía Loki es que esa era otra orden de Odín: Pasase lo que pasase, no intervendrían en aquella celda bajo ningún concepto.

Los gritos de Loki fueron completamente ignorados. La loba sacudió la cabeza ante las voces, los oídos le pitaban y le dolía todo el cuerpo. No tardó en transformarse en humana, incapaz de mantener la forma. La muchacha se quedó tendida entre los maderos de la estantería rota y libros desparramados. Tan solo soltó un pequeño quejido, completamente desubicada.

Loki suspiró dando el intento de comunicación por imposible antes de volverse sin gran ánimo hacia la chica. Y hacia el desastre. Tensando la mandíbula por el odio que resurgía en él, esta vez lo controló, fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Estarás contenta. Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba.

Irya alzó con debilidad la cabeza y, al ver lo que había a su alrededor, no pudo evitar sentir naúseas.

\- ¿Lo... lo he hecho yo? - se llevó una mano a la sien, le dolía horrores - ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? - Intentó quitarse los libros y restos de estantería de encima, aunque estaba demasiado débil para ello.

Loki rotó los ojos. Típico, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido. ¿Porqué le recordó eso al oportuno sueño de Odín cuando tenía que contarle la verdad sobre sus orígenes?

\- No, que va. Solo me ha dado por querer un cambio de decoración.- respondió sarcástico pasando cerca de ella, apartando los escombros de encima de su cuerpo, aún pesados pero que a él no le suponía el mínimo esfuerzo lanzarlos lejos. Y entonces la agarró de un brazo y la puso en pie sin soltarla.- Ha sido un duro trabajo. Mejor descansa. Y dame tiempo a pensar cómo matarte mientras duermes.- dijo entre dientes antes de dejarla caer con desprecio a un rincón de la celda.- No te muevas de ahí.- y luego se volteó, limpiándose la mano con la que le había tocado.

Irya se quejó cuando le alzó, sintiendo un tremendo dolor en las articulaciones. ¿Pero con qué demonios se había golpeado? Le miró un instante, verificando que él estaba completamente sano. No debía ser humano, debía ser como todos esos que la habían encerrado. Parecía completamente perdida en ese mundo. Aterrizó en el suelo por el empujón, aun débil y abrazándose a su propio cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¿Qué... eres tú? - Fuera, de nuevo se oían silbidos. La belleza estaba desnuda.

Loki no era como el resto. Apreciaba la belleza de una mujer, pero no de "una cualquiera". Solo era una pordiosera más en un mundo muy lejos de casa. Sonrió ante la pregunta y ese pensamiento, no dudando en responder dedicándole una media sonrisa suficiente.

\- Un dios.- escuchó los silbidos desde fuera y decidió ignorarlos. Si aquella gentuza encontraba atractivo un cuerpo tan castigado como el de ella, es que realmente necesitaban salir más. Descubriendo que la cama aún seguía medianamente intacta, colocó en su sitio las sábanas y se tumbó sobre ella, mirando desde allí al ovillo humano.- Tienes suerte de no haber conseguido matarme. No es que tuvieses oportunidad alguna pero... Mañana mismo te cortarían la cabeza de haberlo hecho.- y le sonrió encantador mientras hacía esfuerzos por creer que así sería.

Irya luchó por ignorar los silbidos y miró a su alrededor, buscando su vestido. No tardó en encontrarlo y serpenteó hasta él, cogiéndolo e intentando cubrirse.

\- Dudo mucho eso si te tienen aquí encerrado como a uno más... No creo que te tengan en mucha estima - Era inocente, pero no tonta. Volvió a su rincón, ella tampoco tenía ganas de estar a su lado. - Ahora dime la verdad. ¿Qué eres?

Loki la siguió con la mirada, viendo como incumplía su orden de no moverse del sitio, y su humor no hizo más que empeorar cuando le respondió tales palabras ofensivas. Incorporándose lentamente en su asiento, tanteó sus opciones antes de decidirse por la más factible. En un visto y no visto, de su mano salió un rayo de luz verde que impactó contra la pared que había tras ella, rozándole un oído. Aquello dejó un pequeño y humeante quemazón en el material blanco.

\- ¿Responde esto a tu pregunta?- siseó amenazante.

Irya se quedó paralizada ante eso. Se llevó una mano a la oreja, convencida de que se la había arrancado. Nunca había visto algo así. Quizás tuviera razón, quizás si fuera un dios.

\- Está bien... Quizás lo seas, pero eso no evita que estés aquí tan encerrado como yo - Se vistió. El vestido estaba destrozado, pero le servía para cubrirse.

Loki rió sin que el sonido fuese ni mucho menos alegre.

\- ¿Y quien te dice que no estoy aquí por decisión propia? No sabes nada de mí, mujer. Y más te vale seguir ignorándolo, así que calla esa bocaza y no vuelvas a moverte del rincón o mi próximo tiro irá a parar a tu entrecejo.- se volvió a tumbar cómodamente en su cama con las manos tras la cabeza.- ¿Ha quedado claro?

Irya ladeó la cabeza. Era curiosa, tan curiosa como un cánido, no podía evitarlo.

\- Dudo mucho eso... Tendrías que ser muy tonto. Y no, no tienes cara de tonto. ¿A... quién has matado tú? - Se acomodó en el rincón cruzada de brazos, con algo de frío, destemplada después de todo el ejercicio.

Loki la miró unos largos segundos en silencio, con el rostro indescriptible hasta que dijo:

\- Tú sigue recordándome porqué no debo dejar que despiertes mañana.- luego se volvió hacia un costado, dándole la espalda desde su lecho. No confiaba en ella, y menos aún en el monstruo. Y por eso esa noche no dormiría.

Irya frunció el ceño. No sólo estaba encerrada, sino que le habían encerrado con un impresentable. Aunque era mejor de lo esperado, había amenazado con matarla y no lo había hecho, quizás no fuera tan malo. Se acurrucó en su rincón, acostumbrada a dormir en el suelo, y cerró los ojos.

Pero si durmió. Y a la mañana siguiente (o la tarde, a saber), despertó sobresaltado, dándose cuenta de su terrible error. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado? Él apenas había dormido desde su llegada a prisión, más que nada por evitar las constantes pesadillas que lo acechaban. Pero aquella noche durmió sin más, descansó. Y ahora se miraba el cuerpo, expectante, esperando encontrar sus tripas fuera. Pero estaba entero, así que buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la chica.

De la muchacha no quedaba ni rastro, pero sí, en su rincón, estaba de nuevo la loba. Era distinta al del día anterior, más pequeña, más grácil, parecía más inofensiva. El animal dormía entre pequeños aullidos, moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro y las patas, como si estuviera soñando.

Loki frunció el ceño al encontrarse a una tercera criatura en el rincón.

\- ¿Para cuando el tamaño mini?- murmuró pensando que lo preferiría así. De ese modo con su propia bota acabaría con su tragedia personal.

Se acercó en completo silencio, sin quererle despertar, y en ese momento un brillo en el suelo llamó su atención. Un cristal afilado entre los escombros. Se agachó lentamente a recogerlo mientras meditaba qué era mejor hacer. El temor de que aquella chica solo fuera la primera de muchos en compartir su celda le alarmó. Si la mataba, por el contrario, le recordaría a Odín que seguía siendo mejor idea apartarlo del mundo. Sí, aquello sonaba mucho mejor que compartir piso. Agarrando con firmeza el cristal, con ambas manos, se agachó junto a la loba y buscó con la mirada el punto exacto de la yugular.

Irya pareció removerse en sueños de nuevo, olfateando el aire y, al sentir su olor tan cerca, despertó. Sus ojos violetas dieron con él y aulló, incorporándose algo torpe.

\- Eh, ¿qué haces? - Se miró a sí misma, suspirando. Le había vuelto a pasar, se había transformado en sueños. Y entonces dio con el cristal en su mano, alzando las orejas - ¿Qué... es eso?

Loki parpadeó al verla despertarse tan pronto, incorporada antes de poder cumplir su objetivo.

\- ¿Puedes... hablar en esta forma?- No dejaba de sorprenderle lo extraña que era. Luego miró el cristal que le señalaba y se encogió de hombros.- Prometí matarte, ¿recuerdas?

Irya se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. - Claro que puedo hablar... No soy un maldito animal - Y al escuchar lo segundo, se puso seria por unos instantes, pero pronto rompió a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿con eso? - Le mostró los colmillos a modo de sonrisa - No puedes matarme con eso... pero prueba si quieres... Dios.

Loki cada vez se sentía más desubicado con aquel animal. Encima se ponía a reír, ¿es que había algo más raro? Terminó dejándolo pasar, pues tampoco merecía tanto la pena mancharse las manos con su sangre. Era una criatura ridícula. Así que se puso en pie y tiró el cristal a un lado.

\- Te prefería cuando llorabas aterrada como un ratoncito. Ahora escúchame bien. Éstas serán las normas: Ese es tu rincón. Si vas a cualquier otro, te mato. Me deberás respeto y sumisión. Sino, te mato. Nada de preguntas sobre mi vida. Sino, te mato. Y si se te ocurre cualquier locura, si vuelves a convertirte en esa bestia parda y vuelves a agredirme porque simplemente te vuelves irracional...

Irya ladeó la cabeza

\- ¿Me matas? - Concluyó ella. No, lo había pensado bien esa noche. No tenía porque tenerle miedo, no había plata ahí dentro. Al menos que esos rayos pudieran con ella... pero no la había intentado matar con un rayo, sino con un asqueroso cristal. Quizás ese hombre no fuera tan poderoso como quería hacerle creer. Se transformó en mujer, antes de coger el cristal - Eh, mira - No dudó en atravesarse la palma de la mano con él, gritando de dolor, pero en cuanto sacó el cristal la herida comenzó a cerrarse lentamente. Le tiró el vidrio a los pies - Mátame ahora... Los dos tenemos que convivir aquí. Así que agradecería que los dos pusiéramos de nuestra... parte.

Loki arqueó una ceja ante el gratuito espectáculo que le ofrecía, hasta que vio sanarse la mano tan rápidamente. Con un destello de interés, se inclinó un poco para verla mejor. Aún así, pronto recordó la ingrata que le había tocado de compañía. Y cada vez se cuestionaba más porqué no mancharse un poquito de sangre. Total, saldría a cuenta.

\- No. Tú tienes que arrodillarte ante mi. Tú eres la escoria mugrienta y yo el príncipe. Así que me debes respeto quieras o no, compartamos el mismo espacio o no. Si no estás de acuerdo con ello, solo dilo y terminaremos con este sufrimiento para ambos.- dijo con simpleza mientras en su mano derecha se formaba una bola de energía cada vez más peligrosa.

Irya parecía haberse olvidado de la vergüenza de estar desnuda, había cosas más importantes, como eso. Al ver la bola de energía, sí sintió miedo. No estaba segura de si sería capaz de matarla, pero sí de hacerle mucho daño. Tragó saliva retrocediendo hasta la pared.

\- ¿Príncipe... de qué?

Loki sonrió con la cabeza bien alta mientras cortaba distancias.

\- De Asgard. No en plenas funciones pero...- hizo una mueca- No me han retirado el título. Por eso dispongo de todos estos muebles que tú tanto te molestaste en destruir. ¿No te habías preguntado porqué las demás celdas no tienen?- su voz sonaba cada vez más dura e hiriente.- Eres afortunada de estar aquí y no en cualquier otra, aunque fuesen un lugar más apropiado para ti. Me debes obediencia, loba. O prepárate para morir.- le prometió con un atisbo de sadismo en su mirada, esa que recordaba tan bien al resto de seres que debían salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

Irya se encogió nerviosa conforme él se iba acercando a ella. Esa mirada le aterraba, le hacía sentir pequeña. Algo oscuro se escondía dentro de ese extraño príncipe.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que te encerrara tu propio padre? - Se atrevió a preguntar, aunque luego se arrepintió, ya dándose por frita.

Loki se engañó creyendo que ya lo tenía todo bajo control. Pero la muy estúpida tuvo que preguntar. Y considerar a Odín su padre. Bingo para ella. En vez de saltar colérico, simplemente sonrió levemente, resultando mucho más aterrador.

\- Le arranqué el ojo que le falta con una de éstas.- señaló con la mirada la bola de energía que al momento se comprimió hasta tragarse a si misma. Y en su lugar, se formó un puñal de escarcha que no dudó en clavar en sus riñones sin el menor apuro. Y no lo soltó.- ¿Sientes el hielo quemar tus entrañas?- le susurró al oído.- Me pregunto si eso podrá sanarlo tu don.

Irya se esperaba que le tirase esa extraña bola mágica, pero no eso. Gimió de dolor cuando le atravesó con el puñal. Era doloroso, muy doloroso, y encima él parecía divertirse apretando y retorciéndolo. No pudo evitar inclinarse por el dolor, algo mareada. No, no la mataría, pero sí la dejaría fuera de juego un buen rato.. Su costado comenzó a gotear cálida sangre, más caliente que la de cualquier otro humano. Pero, ¿qué era él? Conocía a los asgardianos, nunca había visto hacer eso a ninguno de ellos.

Cuando Loki lo dio por suficiente, se lo arrancó del abdomen y la vio caer sin fuerzas. No dejaba de sonreír, perverso.

\- Recuerda a quien debes obediencia. Y recuerda las normas. Puede que logres sobrevivir al menos hasta que me aburra de ti.- hizo desaparecer el arma y sonrió más ampliamente.- Avísame cuando quieras ver otro truco de magia.- luego fue a recoger un libro del suelo para leerlo en algún rincón.

Irya cayó al suelo, sujetándose su ensangrentado costado. No podía creerse que la hubiera acuchillado sólo por divertirse, pero si, lo había hecho. Ese hombre, dios, lo que fuera... Estaba realmente loco. Cerró los ojos, rezando porque la llevasen a cualquier otra celda. Sólo estiró su tembloroso brazo para coger el vestido y abrazarse a él entre sollozos.

Un guardia pasó de ronda y la vio herida en el suelo, con toda la celda destrozada. Alzó una ceja ante la visión, pero siguió caminando.

Loki no pasó por alto el detalle del guardia. Y cada vez se le hacía más extraño todo. ¿Cómo era que aún nadie había ido a avisar de la herida? No se permitían presos sangrando allí. Ni peleas. Dejó el libro después de un par de horas de lectura, buscando información sobre hombres lobo sin mucho éxito. Y se acercó al cristal, viendo que los guardias seguían impasibles al obvio caos allí dentro reinante.

\- Van a permitir que nos matemos...- murmuró aún sin comprender, más para si mismo. Pero al momento, una voz tras ellos, en la misma celda, le respondió.

\- Nadie va a matar a nadie.- Conocía de sobras ese tono, así que lentamente, Loki se volvió hacia la mujer.

\- Ya tardabas, madre.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Recordatorio del capítulo anterior:_

_\- Van a permitir que nos matemos...- murmuró aún sin comprender, más para si mismo. Pero al momento, una voz tras ellos, en la misma celda, le respondió._

_\- Nadie va a matar a nadie.- Conocía de sobras ese tono, así que lentamente, Loki se volvió hacia la mujer._

_\- Ya tardabas, madre._

Irya abrió sus ojos al escuchar una nueva voz ahí dentro. Esa mujer había aparecido de la nada. Comenzaba a creer que se estaba volviendo loca o que la herida que no terminaba de cerrarse le estaba afectando realmente. Aún se sujetaba el costado, que no dejaba de sangrar, intentando levantarse con un débil gemido de dolor, aunque le fue imposible.

Frigga estaba hierática, seria.

\- ¿Así recibes a tus compañeros, Loki?

Loki le dedicó la mejor de sus ladinas sonrisas.

\- Solo a los que intentan matarme.- se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Puedes explicarme porqué tengo que recibir yo a ningún compañero? Creí que Odín no quería que dispusiese de contacto con ningún otro ser viviente durante mi aislamiento. De ahí viene la palabra. Aislar.

Frigga juntó sus manos por delante, con una aparente tranquilidad.

\- Tu padre ha debido de cambiar de idea, entonces. - La mujer puso los ojos sobre la maltrecha muchacha y, pese a su situación, no se acercó a socorrerla. Miró un instante al guardia que aún vigilaba la escena - Avisad a los curanderos. Que vengan a recogerla. - Sus palabras sonaban como un mero trámite. Sólo era una prisionera más. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró con debilidad - Y traed nuevo mobiliario, por favor...

Loki sonrió satisfecho y se paseó por el penoso espacio mientras el guardia corría a dar la orden.

\- Si, por lo visto decidió que era mejor quitarme de en medio encerrándome con un licántropo asesino. Si quería matarme, ¿porqué no lo dijo antes? Con clavarme el hacha habría bastado.

Frigga cerró los ojos unos segundos, armándose de paciencia.

\- Quizás lo que quiere tu padre es que aprendas a compartir. Somos culpables de no haber logrado inculcártelo... Quizás aprendas de este modo.

Loki soltó un bufido sarcástico, negando levemente con la cabeza, sin poder tragarse las tonterías que pretendían hacerle creer.

\- Así que poner en peligro mi integridad y la de todos mis bienes es una mera lección para que aprenda a compartir. Si, tiene sentido.

\- Vamos, Loki... Todos sabemos que esa chiquilla no puede hacerte daño. Y lo muebles son reemplazables...

Irya observaba la escena entre dolores, sin ser capaz de aceptar que estaban hablando de ella sin mirarla, como si fuera un simple mueble.

\- Espera... ¿Es... tu madre?- acabó preguntando.

\- No, realmente no lo es. Solo es la Reina de Asgard.

Frigga no se movió del sitio, intentando hacer ver a su hijo que sus palabras no le dolían, aunque le costara disimularlo. Aún así, apretó ligeramente los labios ante sus palabras.

\- Sí, soy su madre, por mucho que le moleste admitirlo.- contestó a la loba, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Y entonces la celda se abrió, dejando entrar a un guardia que, tras poner unos grilletes de plata a la prisionera, la alzó del suelo para llevarla a la enfermería, seguidos por un par de sanadores.

\- ¡Eh! Con más cuidado...- se quejaba ella mientras era arrastrada hasta desaparecer.

Sin volver a mirar a su madre, Loki se sentó en su lecho. Cogió un libro cercano y lo ojeó sin prestarle atención.

\- Entonces... ¿cuantos compañeros de celda más dices que necesito para aprender la lección de "Todos hermanos"?

Frigga estaba molesta con él, y se le notaba.

\- Esa chica es sólo una prisionera, pero he visto lo que has hecho, Loki... Ha sido un ataque cobarde. ¿Qué pretendes, matarla? Está a la espera de juicio.

\- Solo quería llamar vuestra atención. - se defendió con gesto inocente antes de reír ligeramente. Pero entonces paró, pues su mente ataba cabos. Y se puso en pie, frente a ella.- ¿Eso es lo que pretende Odín? ¿Que no se celebre ese juicio? Está claro que no espera que esa niña me mate... Pero yo a ella muy posiblemente. Y él tan bien como tú sabe que no llevo bien lo de ponerme a la altura de la plebe... Y menos aún compartir _Mis_ cosas con criminales.- había desviado la mirada, pensativo, hasta que por último la clavó en ella.- Quiere que la mate.- llegó a la conclusión.

Frigga se tensó ligeramente. Claro que era lo que Odín pretendía, pero ella para nada estaba de acuerdo. Desde luego, eso de que acababa de llevarla a curación su marido no lo sabía, y esperaba que así siguiera siendo.

\- Yo sólo confío en que no vuelvas a herirla. Todo el mundo merece un juicio justo.

Loki sonrió ampliamente, astuto como él solo y orgulloso de verse con la certeza una vez más de su parte. Y la morbosa curiosidad lo embargó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama, ofreciéndole un sitio a su lado, palmeando las sábanas.

\- Cuéntame más. ¿Qué ha hecho esa pobre chica para que Odín la vea como una amenaza?

Frigga se acercó apenas un par de pasos hacia él y, finalmente, se sentó a su lado. Su imagen pareció desvanecerse por unos segundos cuando su cuerpo tocó la cama, pero pronto volvió a estabilizarse.

\- Tu padre no me ha contado mucho... Ya sabes como es. Pero se conoce que esa niña ha asesinado a doce personas. Es extraño, ¿Verdad? La ves y parece un ángel...

Loki no la habría descrito precisamente así.

\- Será por su capacidad para volverse una fiera descerebrada y asesina.- dijo sin darle muchas vueltas.- No creo que fuese consciente de esos asesinatos. Quizás es por ello que Odín la quiere hacer desaparecer, porque no puede culparla pero tampoco dejarla libre.

En ese momento un par de magos aparecieron tras el campo de fuerza. Loki ya sabía a qué venían, así que solo tuvo que observar como la habitación cambiaba por segundos, dejándola al fin con un aspecto impecable y con nuevos muebles adornándola. Luego volvieron a quedar los dos a solas.

\- Creo que todos tenemos la certeza de que esa niña no es consciente de lo peligrosa que es.– Frigga miró hacia el rincón vacío donde la chica había estado tumbada y ella misma creó una sencillo jergón con un par de mantas y una pequeña almohada - No va a dormir siempre en el suelo, por más que tú te empeñes... - No era nada comparado con la cama de su hijo, pero sí algo más cómodo que el suelo.

Loki la miró sentado a su lado, perdiendo la malicia de su mirada, esta vez dejando sus sentimientos a la vista.

\- Eres demasiado misericordiosa.- No lo decía por el favor del jergón, lo decía por él.- ¿Cuando te cansarás de visitarme para recibir solo malas contestaciones?

Frigga le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque era un gesto cargado de tristeza. Alzó su mano hasta acariciarle la mejilla con su tacto intangible, volviendo a desvanecerse con debilidad su proyección.

\- Siempre serás mi niño, por mucho que te empeñes en querer alejarte de los que te quieren. - Sus ojos se llenaron de resignación. Cada noche deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sabía que nada podía cambiar después de lo que Loki había hecho.

El príncipe prisionero cerró los ojos cuando esa caricia nunca llegó, deseándola realmente. Por muy de hielo que estuviese hecho, ansiaba el contacto, el cariño de aquella mujer. Y llevaba ya tantos meses sin él que ya le estaba pasando factura a su torturada mente.

\- Ese niño murió hace mucho.- murmuró amargo, bajando la mirada. Y captó la tristeza de ella, como se desmoronaba por dentro. Sintiéndose culpable, intentó coger una de sus finas manos.- Madre, yo no...- pero la mano se evaporó una vez más.

Frigga luchó para que sus ojos no se encharcaran en lágrimas. Ella también intentó sentir su mano, pero su imagen no hacía más que fundirse con la de él.

\- Yo sólo quiero tener la esperanza de recuperar a mi hijo, de saber que sigo teniéndole, aunque sea aquí dentro. No importa lo que tu padre, tu hermano o todo Asgard piense, yo sigo creyendo en ti. Y, aún así, nunca me has respondido... ¿Por qué? ¿En qué fallé? - Llevaba meses martirizándose, algo se le había escapado - ¿Es por tu hermano?

Loki se mordió el interior del labio, reteniendo así el odio que sentía cada vez que alguien consideraba a Odín su progenitor, pero se contuvo, murmurando para si mismo.

\- Él no es mi padre.- Luego la miró a los ojos, sin entender porqué se echaba las culpas de ese modo.- ¿Por mi hermano? ¿Por ti? No, todo fue por él, por ese rey mentiroso y ladrón. Todo lo hice por conseguir que se sintiese orgulloso de mi. ¡Y mírame! Esto es lo que he conseguido de él.- señaló su alrededor con más que indignación.- No me hagas hablar más o cargaré las culpas con quien no debo.

Frigga escuchaba a su hijo, sin ser capaz de reconocerlo.

\- Odín siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti, aunque no lo vieras - Se guardó el volver a nombrarlo como su padre y sólo bajó débilmente la mirada. Sabía lo que él había hecho, pero seguía siendo su hijo el que estaba encerrado allí - Él no fue más mentiroso que yo. Quizás debimos decirte de donde procedías, pero temíamos... que pasase esto. - Echó una débil ojeada a su alrededor.

De repente, Loki rió sarcástico y amargo.

\- ¡Y que bien lo habéis evitado!- se puso en pie sin poderse estar quieto ante aquel tema. Le alteraba demasiado.- Él me estuvo jurando toda mi vida que había nacido para ser rey. Que podía ser un igual, tan bueno como Thor. Pero fui desterrado, ¡desterrado por intentar salvaros a todos de la guerra que THOR empezó! ¿Lo metisteis a él en una mazmorra por ello? No, ¡claro que no! ¡Pero yo intento dominar un mundo en peligro de autodestruirse y se me trata como a un criminal!- le espetó paseándose de un lado a otro.- El mismo trato, decía. Los dos seréis reyes, decía. ¡Y MÍRAME!

Frigga se levantó entonces, tan tensa como él.

\- ¡No supiste esperar tu momento! ¡Thor es el mayor, el heredero! ¡Fuiste incapaz de esperar tu oportunidad! - No solía gritar, raras veces lo hacía, pero sentía que Loki veía todo distorsionado - No estás encerrado por querer gobernar, sino por asesinar a miles de seres en tu propio beneficio. ¡Seres inocentes!

A Loki se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas sin derramar. De rabia y desconsuelo. Nunca las dejaría caer. Ni por sus justificadas acciones fallidas ni por nadie.

\- Inocentes o no, se cruzaron en el camino de la Guerra. Y las guerras traen muertes. Sino pregúntaselo a Odín. Él sabe de sobras lo que es asesinar a inocentes.- dijo entre dientes, venenoso, con la vista clavada en ella.- No vais a convencerme de un delito que no he cometido. Puedo ser rey y si tengo que buscar un mundo al que dominar, lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

Frigga entrecerró los ojos, tan afectada como él por esa conversación.

\- Estarás equivocado hasta el día que dejes de pensar que ser rey es dominar a nadie.

Y entonces el portón de las mazmorras se escuchó. Los guardias traían de nuevo a Irya. Esta ya parecía curada, aunque aún se le veía débil, pálida y ojerosa. Parecía que había recibido un baño y ropa nueva, un sencillo vestido azul pálido de tirantes y unos botines marrones bajos, pues lo anterior había quedado hecho pedazos.

Los guardias se pararon frente a la mazmorra mientras comenzaban a quitarle los grilletes a la chica. El príncipe frunció el ceño ante el comentario de Frigga, pero antes de poder seguir, también se volvió hacia los recién llegados, mostrando un gesto de hastío en cuanto recordó que aún disponía de compañera. ¿Porqué no murió desangrada? Con lo fácil que habría sido así para todos...

Frigga miró duramente a la prisionera.

\- Considera el jergón y la ropa nueva como un regalo. La próxima vez que destroces la celda de mi hijo lo lamentarás mucho más de lo que lo has hecho hoy.- Era protectora, demasiado en ocasiones. Irya le miró sin comprender. Si la celda había terminado así era por culpa de Loki, la había presionado. Ya sabía de quien había sacado el carácter ese paliducho.

\- ¡Al fondo!- le ordenó al prisionero uno de los guardias, otro de tantos, inquietos todos a la hora de tener que tratar con el príncipe desquiciado.

Rotando los ojos ante el cansino mandato del carcelero, Loki se volvió a sentar en su lecho mientras entraban a su compañera y volvían a activar la energía que los mantenía allí dentro.

\- Dime al menos que no recibiré más compañía que ésta. No estoy dispuesto a soportar uno más. Por mucho deseo que sea para Odín, mataré a los siguientes sin dudarlo.

Irya agradeció que esta vez los guardias no la empujasen dentro, pues entró por sí misma antes. Se quedó de pie acariciándose sus propias manos, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien como comportarse. No pintaba nada en esa conversación familiar.

\- Ehm... Buenas tardes, o noches... - No sabía exactamente qué era y, además, después de decirlo y de las miradas que madre e hijo le echaron, se sintió aun más estúpida. No dijo nada más, caminó ligera y sin mirarlos hasta su jergón y se sentó, intentando pasar desapercibida.

Solo entonces Frigga volvió a mirar a su hijo tras un suspiro.

\- Te doy mi palabra de que no habrá más compañía... Al igual que le he dicho a ella, a ti también te pido compostura, hijo mío - Pese a la débil reprimenda, sonrió acercándose, intentando acariciarle la mejilla, aunque su imagen volvió a difuminarse - Tengo que irme ahora. Intentaré venir a verte lo antes posible.

Aunque no lo aparentase, Loki no le quitó atención de encima a la loba. Aún recordaba en qué se había convertido y algo le decía que podía volver a serlo cuando quisiese. A su madre le dedicó una media sonrisa algo cansada. Odíaba aquellas despedidas, temiendo en secreto que algún día la reina rompiese la rutina para siempre más. Total, ya le extrañaba que siguiese allí.

\- Aquí estaré.- le prometió irónico antes de verla difuminarse hasta desaparecer por completo. Luego echó otra mirada recelosa a la loba y se acomodó tumbado con la cabeza sobre las manos.- Dime tu nombre.

Irya siguió mirando el espacio que unos segundos antes había ocupado la reina y que ahora estaba totalmente vacío por cuestión de magia. Pese a las duras palabras que le había brindado, admiraba la elegancia y la belleza de Frigga. Para una loba criada entre montañas, ver a esa mujer, con ese precioso vestido y esa melena dorada, con esa soberbia propia de una reina, le maravillaba, sintiéndose aun más poca cosa. Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el hijo se dirigió a ella. Por unos segundos dudó en si le hablaba, pero claro, ¿a quién si no?

\- Ehm... Irya. ¿Y tú? - No, aún no sabía su nombre. Aunque era evidente que todos allí le tenían pavor.

Loki cerró los ojos y alzó un dedo, corrigiéndola así.

\- Nada. De. Preguntas. ¿Recuerdas? Solo las puedo hacer yo.- abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirarla con una ceja arqueada.- Aún así, te vendrá bien conocer el nombre que debes temer. Loki. Sin más. Pero tú debes llamarme señor. ¿Entendido?

Irya tardó unos segundos, intentando asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, pero terminó por asentir. Había entrado confiada en esa celda, pero después de conocer de lo que era capaz de hacer ese hombre, prefería mantenerlo calmado. Se abrazó las rodillas intentando acomodarse en el jergón, sin retirar la mirada de él. Le tenía respeto, pero no miedo, al menos, de momento.

\- Entendido.

Loki sonrió satisfecho, y con cierta picardía. Si aquello iba bien, podía haber descubierto el lado positivo de tener compañía. Aunque para ella no fuese a tener nada de bueno. Volvió a acomodar su mano tras la nuca y prosiguió.

\- Bien, Irya. Siguiente concepto a aprender: Cualquier orden que te dé, la acatarás. Porque soy tu príncipe y porque sino, te mato.- explicó con simpleza antes de señalar con la mirada la estantería que había al lado.- ¿Ves ese libro rojo de ahí? Cógelo y tráemelo.

Irya alzó una de sus castañas cejas al escucharle. ¿Ordenarle ahí dentro? Poca tarea iba a tener... Vaya príncipe. Se rió para sus adentros. Un príncipe encerrado en una jaula de oro, nunca mejor dicho.

Se levantó con un pequeño suspiro, cogió el libro y caminó hasta él mientras observaba la cubierta de éste. No tenía ni idea de leer, en su mundo no era común, pero siempre le había entrado curiosidad. Se quedó a los pies de su cama, extendiendo el brazo para ofrecérselo. Iba a tener que armarse de paciencia ahí dentro.

Loki atendió a sus reacciones, y su sonrisa no hizo más que aumentar, verdaderamente divertido. Y hacia siglos que no se divertía. No desde que tiró al hombre de metal por el ventanal de aquel rascacielos.

Cogió el libro y siguió mirándola con suspicacia hasta unos segundos después, dejando que se inquietase.

\- No sabes leer, ¿verdad, chica lobo? Te debiste criar en los bosques...- antes de que pudiese responder, la calló con otro dedo en alto.- No quiero saber nada de ti. Pero cuéntame tú, ¿sabes algo sobre mi?

Irya no sentía vergüenza de admitir que no sabía leer ni escribir, en su mundo era lo común, lo normal. Nadie del bosque necesitaba saber ese tipo de cosas, se aprendías otras muchas, bastante más útiles desde su punto de vista. Iba a contestar cogiendo aire cuando volvió a callarla. Al escuchar su pregunta, negó con la cabeza.

\- Vengo de demasiado lejos como para saber algo de esta tierra.

Eso le decepcionó un poco. ¿Qué tan lejos sería eso para no haber escuchado hablar del príncipe desterrado y Dios del Caos? Luego entendió que solo era una palurda más de una civilización de salvajes y no merecía la pena pedirle más que la completa ignorancia.

\- Quizás te honre algún día con alguna de mis míticas hazañas. Pero ahora no me apetece. Devuelve ésto a su sitio.- le tendió el libro y con toda la malicia, lo dejó caer al suelo justo antes de que lo agarrase.- Ops. Recógelo, ¿a qué esperas?

Irya tuvo que aguantar sus pavonerías, y lo hizo estoica, pero cuando el libro cayó al suelo, sus músculos parecieron tensarse. Ese maltrato y humillación gratuito le molestaba, y mucho. Sintió como sus colmillos crecían tras sus labios, pero pronto lo disimuló, agachándose y recogiendo el libro, apretándolo entre sus delgados dedos, y dejándolo de nuevo en la estantería.

\- Como ordenes. - Eso último lo dijo con algo de burla.

A Loki no se le pasaba una. Es más, estaba tanteando el terreno. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar sin que aquella bomba explotase? Siguiéndole con la mirada, no se movió de su cómodo sitio aunque siguiese alerta.

\- Si planeas transformarte en esa terrible bestia, avísame. No voy a tolerar un destrozo más. Porque ten bien claro que si sigues viva aún es porque Odín se alegraría de tu muerte. Y yo no quiero tenerlo contento.

Irya se puso de puntillas para dejar el libro en la estantería, algo más alta que ella. Cuando le escuchó, se giró hacia él, molesta por sus palabras.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que puedo saber cuando voy a transformarme? No estaría aquí si tuviera ese control... - Tomó aire algo entristecida. Muchos de los suyos habían aprendido a dominar sus transformaciones, pero ella siempre había sido incapaz.

Loki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Sabes cuando tu corazón se acelera y tu cuerpo empieza a mutar. A eso me refiero.- frunciendo el ceño, viendo que la loba aún mantenía cierto carácter, decidió pisoteárselo con una simple pregunta.- ¿A cuantos inocentes destripaste hasta la muerte?

Irya sintió un pinchazo en sus entrañas ante esa pregunta. Sabía que la respuesta para nada le interesaba, sabía que lo hacía por simple diversión, por hundirla aun más. Volvió a su jergón, tardando en contestar e intentando disimular lo mucho que le costaba hablar de ese tema.

\- Yo no he matado a ningún inocente. Esos hombres vinieron del cielo y atacaron mi mundo, masacrando a los míos e intentando imponer su ley. Yo sólo me defendí. - Y sí, se refería a los asgardianos. Éstos habían puesto orden allí como en tantas otras tierras e Irya había tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse con ellos.

Loki frunció más el ceño, sin esperar esa respuesta. No eran sus crímenes los que le interesaban, sino los de su supuesta gente. Así que se incorporó lentamente, tomando en ella toda su atención.

\- Espera... ¿Has dicho que Asgard invadió tu planeta a la fuerza, masacrándoos?

Irya sintió por primera vez que a alguien le interesaba su historia. Desde que la habían apresado, había tenido que contarla mil veces, recibiendo como respuesta acusaciones o simple indiferencia.

\- En mis tierras últimamente habían revueltas, la gente estaba descontenta... aunque no sé exactamente porque, nunca me ha gustado meterme en problemas y yo vivía alejada. Una mañana unos hombres enormes bajaron del cielo e impusieron su ley. Todo ser que se negaba, era hecho prisionero. Hubo una batalla y muchos de los míos murieron... Yo ni tan siquiera estaba en ella, me escondí. Pero esos asgardianos me encontraron y me amenazaron... Yo me asusté, no pude evitarlo... - Cerró los ojos. Le dolían esos recuerdos. No tenía constancia de como los mató, pero cuando despertó se encontró a casi una decena de cadáveres a su alrededor. Se encogió asustada - Yo no quería matarles... Ni tan siquiera me acuerdo de como lo hice. Sólo recuerdo un enorme golpe. Cuando abrí los ojos volvía a tener esta forma y un gigante rubio me arrastraba.

Loki la escuchó con atención como no había hecho desde que llegó. Eran unos datos interesantes, sobre todo por la parte que le tocaba al bondadoso Odín. Tenía gracia que él precisamente fuese acusando a Loki de querer dominar un mundo. Pero algo no le cuadraba. Aún así, el último detalle le llamó más la atención, sonriendo con sorna.

\- Así que conociste a mi hermanito Thor. ¿Fue él el que impidió que tú corrieses el mismo fin que el resto?- No le extrañaría. Tan típico de él salvar a damiselas atractivas. Espera... ¿acababa de considerar atractiva a aquella aldeana?

Irya alzó de nuevo la cabeza al escucharle, mirándole incrédula.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese gigante rubio y bruto es tu hermano? No me lo creo, es muy fuerte... - Se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir - Bueno... No digo que tú no lo seas, pero... No sé. No os parecéis.

Loki entrecerró su mirada ante tal indirecto insulto, conservando aún parte de su antiguo orgullo de príncipe intocable. Aunque al final lo dejó correr, conformándose con los calificativos que había recibido el otro.

\- Eso es porque no somos hermanos realmente.- obvió sin dar más detalles al respecto.- ¿Porqué Odín masacró a tu gente? No puede ser que fuese por una simple controversia. ¿Qué iba a encontrar de interesante en un amasijo de salvajes sin experiencia ni cultura alguna?- sopló al fin con un sarcasmo hiriente pero no pretendido.

Irya le fulminó con la mirada ante tales palabras, dispuesta a llevarse una disculpa, pero terminó por dejarlo pasar. Mejor eso a enfrentarse a él y terminar de nuevo acuchillada.

\- No lo sé, vinieron del cielo. Sólo escuché decir que ese Odín estaba muy interesado en la sustancia de la montaña.

Loki mantuvo su mirada a ese intento en vano de plantarle cara, con actitud de superioridad. Y como no, fue lista y se lo pensó dos veces. Apoyando la espalda en la pared, supo encontrar esa pieza que le faltaba en el puzzle.

\- ¿Que tipo de sustancia?

Irya se encogió de hombros.

\- No es nada especial... Parece un pedrusco negro, en realidad. En mi tierra la conocemos como Okur... Significa rayo. Si chocas esas pìedras, producen energía. Nosotros intentamos mantenerlas lejos, porque son peligrosas... Por eso vivimos lejos de la montaña donde están, hay enormes cantidades y ya ha habido muchos accidentes. Si se golpeasen con la suficiente fuerza, se crearía un campo capaz de llevarse por delante medio mundo. Nadie debe conseguirlas nunca.

Loki abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa de volver a escuchar sobre esas piedras. Hacía años había leído acerca de las fuerzas más peligrosas conocidas en los nueve mundos y más allá de éstos. Solo eran rumores inciertos sobre civilizaciones perdidas que no habían sabido sacar rendimiento de esas gemas y más valía que siguiesen así. Y escuchar de eso a boca de una muchacha cualquiera lo dejó a cuadros.

\- Lo conozco... Y por lo visto Odín también. No creo que fuese una coincidencia que os visitase.- la miró después de mantener la mirada perdida en esos pensamientos.- Bueno... Al menos ya sabemos porqué el rey de Asgard te quiere muerta.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que nos han dado su voto de confianza añadiendo el fic a favs y follows. Y sobre todo a las que toman su tiempo en además comentar, sois geniales!

La historia sigue ;)

Dato a añadir: Para los que quieran ponerle cara a Irya, tened en cuenta a la actriz Lyndsy Fonseca. Excepto en el variante de que sus ojos son violetas y su aspecto es bastante más andrajoso xD Estos salvajes...


	3. Capítulo 3

_Recordatorio del __capítulo __anterior:_

_Loki abrió ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa de volver a escuchar sobre esas piedras. Hacía años había leído acerca de las fuerzas más peligrosas conocidas en los nueve mundos y más allá de éstos. Solo eran rumores inciertos sobre civilizaciones perdidas que no habían sabido sacar rendimiento de esas gemas y más valía que siguiesen así. Y escuchar de eso a boca de una muchacha cualquiera lo dejó a cuadros._

_\- Lo conozco... Y por lo visto Odín también. No creo que fuese una coincidencia que os visitase.- la miró después de mantener la mirada perdida en esos pensamientos.- Bueno... Al menos ya sabemos porqué el rey de Asgard te quiere muerta._

Irya se acercó a él, nerviosa, sujetándose el vestido para no pisarlo mientras andaba, alterada.

\- ¡Pues yo no lo sé! Sólo me defendí, no hay crimen en ello... ¡Y yo no tengo piedras de esas! Nadie en mi mundo las tiene. ¡Son peligrosas!

\- Y yo no tengo la culpa de lo que te ha pasado.- Loki la miró con desconfianza, alerta ante el acercamiento y su repentina alteración.- Cálmate y quédate dónde estás.- ordenó con la amenaza enfatizada en el tono.

\- ¡Sí la tienes! ¡Ese bruto... Dices que es tu hermano! ¡Tienes tanta culpa como él! ¡Podrías convencerle! - Gruñó enfadada y asustada a partes iguales, pero pronto se intentó controlar al sentir que le crecían los colmillos. No podía soportar la idea de que iban a matarla por nada.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho que sea mi hermano!- estalló sin ser el más apropiado para mantener a alguien calmado. Siendo él el primero en perder los estribos con esa bipolaridad que solo se había enfatizado con el aislamiento.- ¿Crees que de ser ellos mi verdadera familia me tendrían aquí encerrado de por vida como un criminal más? ¡No lo he vuelto a ver desde mi encarcelamiento y aunque bajase aquí para reírse de mí, ni en sueños perdería mi tiempo rogándole por ti!

Irya le contestó con un gruñido gutural y, en cuestión de segundos, de nuevo esa loba enorme delante de él. Ni rastro de la desprotegida chica. Solo un animal salvaje y de instintos.

Pero esta vez la fiera no le atacó, sólo se acercó olfateándole y completamente tensa. Ese animal estaba midiéndose sus fuerzas con él.

Aún sentado en su cama, Loki pegó más su espalda a la pared en cuanto vio como la transformación se efectuaba ante sus ojos.

\- Maldita sea...- murmuró con fastidio, habiéndola _cagado_ de nuevo, como dirían en Midgard. Y aunque su experiencia le había enseñado que no debía plantar cara a una bestia, en cuanto acercó su hocico a él lo suficiente, el moreno lo apartó con un manotazo, molesto pero sin dañarlo.- No te atrevas a tocarme, simple criatura.

Irya se apartó con un aullido. No le había provocado dolor alguno, pero sí le había extrañado. Nunca nadie se había enfrentado a ella de esa manera tan tonta. Se le veía totalmente extrañada. Se acercó de nuevo, olfateándole, intentando saber qué demonios pretendía, pero pronto volvió a gruñir cerca de su rostro. Mandaba ella.

Loki aprovechó cuando se apartó levemente para moverse hacia un costado, más cerca de poder escurrirse fuera del jergón. Cuando volvió a plantarle cara, Loki sonrió de lado, altanero.

\- Ya no recuerdas las dagas tan bonitas que creo, ¿verdad? Apártate o próximamente tendrás que llevar parche.- amenazó aún extrañado de que la bestia no fuese tan primaria como para no haberse lanzado sin más contra él. Al parecer seguía unas normas dentro de su naturaleza.

Irya no entendía sus amenazas, pero sí el tono de éstas. No parecía asustado, desde luego, aunque tampoco parecía un estúpido provocador. Erizó su largo y negro pelaje en un intento de asustarle. En cuanto viera el mínimo atisbo de debilidad en él, la celda sería suya y se daría por satisfecha.

Loki rotó los ojos, reconociendo otro intento más por imponerse sobre él. La verdad es que siempre le habían gustado las mascotas, mientras estuviesen por debajo de él, claro. Y entonces se le ocurrió intentarlo, sería interesante si se daba la posibilidad de dominar a aquella imponente bestia no tan tonta al parecer. No había porqué subestimarla. Levantó de nuevo una de sus manos, pero esta vez solo para mostrarle la palma.

\- Olfatea pero sin tocar.

Irya le observó con sus morados ojos, extrañada. No le tenía miedo, ese hombre era... raro. Dio un paso hacia él, indecisa, por temor a que fuera una trampa, pero pronto extendió su enorme hocico y olfateó su pálida mano. Parecía ahora algo más relajada, aunque seguía observándole, como intentando adivinar qué tramaba.

Loki sonrió de lado. Quizás pudiesen llevarse bien. Él no era como Thor al fin y al cabo, ya se habían visto en innumerables aventuras juntos. Mientras el rubio se ganaba a cualquier persona con un par de palabras y golpeaba a cualquier bestia antes de preguntar, Loki era de los que nunca caían bien pero por otra parte, podía entenderse mejor con la naturaleza. Lentamente, acortó la distancia entre la mano y el hocico y la posó levemente sobre él, a todo o nada.

Irya respiró fuertemente cuando sintió su mano. Sus músculos parecieron tensarse durante unos segundos, pero luego se relajó. Él era un macho y ella una hembra, quizás pudiesen convivir civilizadamente al no ser del mismo sexo. Se lo pensó unos instantes, pero pronto comenzó a dejar suaves lametones sobre su mano.

Loki contuvo la respiración, expectante ante su reacción, pudiendo perder la mano de un bocado. Pero funcionó, y el hechicero soltó una leve risita de puro alivio y contento. ¡Lo estaba consiguiendo! Sintiéndose como en su tierna infancia, dando de comer en los jardines a las aves salvajes que se le acercaban, se le ocurrió hacer aparecer con un toque de magia unas bayas en la misma mano que lamía, ya sin importarle la saliva.

Irya se apartó un segundo al sentir algo extraño en esa mano y ese débil destello. Tras olfatear y descubrir comida, comenzó a comerse las bayas, hambrienta. Daban muy mal de comer a un prisionero de guerra. Se apartó relamiéndose cuando las acabó, observándole. Alzó sus enormes patas y las posó sobre sus hombros, confiada. Le había dado de comer, sí, valía la pena.

Loki se sorprendió ante su nueva confianza, pero respondió con otra leve risa, sin haber más intentos de dominación. Él era el que daba el alimento, por lo tanto ya había superado la prueba de fuego. Debían vivir en igual convivencia.

\- Eh, que pesas, grandullona.- le miró aquellos exóticos y bonitos ojos salvajes y empezó a acariciar con fervor el pelaje de su cuello.

Irya podía considerarle ahora como el mejor amigo del mundo. Le daba comida y caricias, lo más que podía esperar después del trato recibido. Bajó de sus hombros para tumbarse panza arriba delante de él, observándole cómicamente con la lengua fuera y pateando, esperando más caricias.

Loki rió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y se acercó al borde de la cama para acariciarle desde allí la panza.

\- Voy a estar recordándole esto a tu otro yo eternamente.- Viéndose a si mismo en aquella situación, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, habiendo aceptado desde hacía mucho que nunca tendría la oportunidad de conseguir un amigo tan fiel y con tanta facilidad. Supuso que la celda le había afectado en alto grado. Luego pasó a acariciarle por el costado, rascando.- Me voy a entretener haciéndola enfadar...

Irya cerró los ojos ante las caricias, relajada, aunque pronto, al ver la cama, se puso en pie para subirse en ella a su lado. Loki vio sus intenciones y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, alarmado.

\- Eh, no no no, aquí no...- Pero la bestia subió y él tuvo que apartarse, levantándose de la cama para ver como rápidamente la deshacía.

Irya saltaba con sus enormes patas al sentir un colchón tan cómodo, ni en sueños habría encontrado un cobijo así. Se acercó para lamerle todo el rostro antes de apoyar el hocico en su almohada. Sí, le gustaba esa nueva casa.

Por suerte, Loki se cubrió a tiempo para evitar el lametazo hacia su cara.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Tú tienes tu propio rincón. ¡Esta cama es mía!- exclamó indignado, sin querer imaginarse la de pelo que le dejaría sobre las sábanas, y baba.- Vamos, ¡sal!- exigió dudando que le entendiese, señalando con gestos marcados el suelo.

La enorme loba le miraba con la lengua afuera, poco impactada porque se hubiera apartado, más cama para ella. Cuando le gritó comenzó a aullar como si quisiera acompañarle, alzando el hocico. Era graciosa cuando quería. Pronto bajó de la maltrecha cama para acercarse a él e intentar cazarle de las ropas tirando, jugueteando entre débiles gruñidos. Se aburría ahí encerrada.

Loki suspiró, entendiendo porqué Odín nunca le había permitido tener una mascota. Aquellos bichos eran sucios y pedían demasiadas atenciones. Aunque, con esa descripción, Thor tenía varios. Sus amigotes.

\- Para, no tiene gracia. Para.- le ordenó intentando que le soltase del chaleco, esperando poder separarla con una mano en la frente.

Pero justo entonces y, tras un leve destello, Irya se transformó en humana. Se vio a cuatro patas y mordisqueando el pantalón de Loki. Comenzó a toser asqueada y retrocediendo entre chillidos de pánico y vergüenza, completamente desubicada.

Y Loki parpadeó, resultándole todo más extraño si cabía. Y entonces, ante la exagerada reacción de ella si que sonrió, con maliciosa diversión.

\- Dime la verdad. Lo haces por exhibicionismo, ¿a que si?- señaló los restos del vestido que recogió del suelo.

Irya tardó unos segundos hasta que sus dilatadas pupilas dieron con su vestido hecho jirones, en las manos de Loki.

\- ¡No! ¡No me darán ninguno más! - Chilló levantándose e intentando quitárselo de la mano - ¡Es culpa tuya, me has enfadado! - Y entonces miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que todo estaba en su sitio - No... no hay nada roto...

Loki lo apartó de su alcance con un leve movimiento, riéndose de ella con esa sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Para qué más? Estás muy bien así.- apuntilló antes de seguir su mirada al mobiliario que los envolvía.- Bueno... Digamos que no necesitas mucho espacio para revolcarte por el suelo y darme la patita.

Irya intentó de nuevo lanzarse sobre él para retirarle la maltrecha prenda, dando estúpidos saltitos para llegar a ella.

Por otra parte, para Loki era insultantemente fácil esquivar sus intentos, y se alegró de que ni el encierro estuviese volviéndolo lento en reflejos. Aunque ella tampoco era una rival a decir verdad.

Irya pronto se cansó de hacer el inútil y cayó en la cuenta de las palabras del otro, sin entender nada.

\- Mientes...¿Cómo te has librado de mis ataques? ¿Es esto una ilusión de esas tuyas? - Se acercó a la mesa, golpeándola, intentando ver si desaparecía, pero no, ahí seguía el mueble.

\- Con mi encanto natural. ¿Tanto te extraña? No eres distinta al resto de animales por mucho que te esfuerces en creerlo. Es fácil ganarte.- dijo sin cortarse, echando un buen ojo a toda ella, aún desnuda.- Es increíble el poco pudor que muestras. ¿Allí en tu tribu vais siempre como la madre naturaleza os trajo al mundo?

Irya gritó enfurecida y, sin ser capaz de controlarse, se lanzó contra él intentando derribarlo, aunque con su poco peso y su pequeño cuerpo, sólo logró que éste retrocediese hasta la pared.

\- ¡Devuélveme el vestido, maldita serpiente!¡Pienso arrancarte la cabeza cuando vuelva a transformarme!

Entre tanto cachondeo, Loki se olvidó de mantenerse alerta, así que terminó entre ella y el muro. No dudó en apartarla de un fuerte empujón, dando un par de pasos imponentes para acortar la nueva distancia entre ellos. Ahora si que le había ofendido.

\- ¿Ya has olvidado quien manda aquí? ¡Tu loba no te va a vengar! Ha entendido mejor que tú quien manda aquí en tan solo cinco minutos. ¿Quieres que te fuerce a permanecer en ese estado? Porque puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer que olvides lo que es ser humana. Puedo convertirte en una perra obediente con solo un chasquido, así que no vuelvas a tocarme o eliminaré tu conciencia de por vida, zorra llorona.- espetó venenoso.

Irya retrocedió ante el empujón, trastabillando y cayendo de bruces al suelo. Esa amenaza le había llegado, era mucho peor que la muerte. Vivir para siempre como un asqueroso animal sin conciencia, a merced de su propia locura, era mucho peor que pudrirse en esa celda. Se encogió nerviosa al borde del llanto y bajó la mirada, estirando la mano, sin poder evitar sentirse completamente humillada.

\- ¿Puedes devolverme mi ropa, por favor?

Loki se humedeció los labios después de tal amenaza, sintiendo de nuevo el electrizante cosquilleo que le producía el placer de infligir miedo. Esa parte más oscura y retorcida de él jamás lo abandonaría, no después de corromperse al caer al abismo. Desde entonces no había sido ni volvería a ser el mismo. Algo podrido había en él. Y esa misma parte fue la que decidió divertirse un poco más y negarle el favor, llevándose con él el vestido a la cama, donde volvió a tumbarse cómodamente después de acedentarla un poco.

\- Cuando me demuestres total sumisión.

Irya se tensó al escucharle, sin poder creer que fuera tan mala persona. No se levantó, no se atrevió a hacerlo, sólo se giró débilmente para verle abrazado a su querido vestido. Cerró los ojos haciendo de tripas corazón y, tras coger aire, le miró.

\- ¿Y cómo te demuestro eso?

Loki la miró desde allí sin moverse del sitio, dibujando una sonrisa más amplia y pícara.

\- Oh... ¿De verdad me lo preguntas? Pues cumpliendo todas mis órdenes, preciosa.- y aunque le tentaba seguir con aquel juego sin perder un segundo más, venció su paciente venganza.- Por ahora, me conformo con que te mantengas callada y quietecita en tu rincón. No quiero oír más súplicas por hoy.- Y dicho esto, cogió un libro de la mesita y se puso a leer.

Irya ni tan siquiera le contestó. Se levantó y caminó hasta su adorado rincón, tumbándose en el jergón y cubriéndose con la manta, encogida. No sólo su destino estaba en pudrirse en esa celda o morir ejecutada, sino que, en sus últimos momentos tendría que soportarle a él.

\- Dime la verdad... ¿Qué ha ocurrido con la loba?

\- ¿Me ha parecido escuchar algo? No será Irya buscando su propio fin...- contestó sin dejar de leer.

La lican tomó aire al escucharle, sin atreverse a volver a hablar. Sólo se abrazó a la piel que se le había entregado Figga por cortesía y cerró los ojos, luchando por dormirse. Mientras durmiese no tendría que soportarlo.

* * *

Las luces de todas las mazmorras se apagaron una noche más, siendo el único momento que permitía a los presos dejar de ser conscientes de su existencia y vergüenza, pues la blancura que los rodeaba gran parte del tiempo allí los exponía por completo. Cuando la inmaculada claridad volvió a activarse sin compasión a la mañana siguiente, ésta despertó a todos. Pero algo más ayudó a desvelarse de sobresalto a Irya. Un lobo tan enorme como la loba del día anterior la esperaba a solo un palmo de distancia, mostrándole sus letales fauces, chorreando sangre y espuma.

Al dar con el animal, chilló asustada. Su puro instinto le hizo volver a nublar su conciencia humana y transformarse en loba y amenazarle sin entender nada. Se la veía asustada y, aun así, le plantaba cara, mostrándole los colmillos.

La bestia con mirada inyectada en sangre no tardó en lanzarse contra ella con un gran rugido, y al momento que la tocó, se desvaneció en un aura verde. Solo entonces se pudo escuchar a Loki desde la cama, riendo a carcajadas.

Irya le esperó con las zarpas levantadas, pero al ver como el lobo desaparecía, aulló sin entender nada. Posó sus morados ojos en los de Loki intentando buscar respuesta en él entre aullidos de confusión, aún ya sin el rabo entre las piernas.

Loki se calmó después de disfrutar una vez más de una de sus peculiares bromas. Ahora que tenía una víctima y mucho tiempo libre, debía aprovechar.

\- Lo siento, lobita, no iba para ti. ¡Solo era una broma! Dioses, ¿has visto el grito que ha pegado?- volvió a reír sin cortarse.

Irya aún temblaba asustada, pero ese animal no entendía de bromas. Sólo había visto a un enorme lobo delante con ansias de matarla y luego a Loki detrás. Él era su amigo y era un macho, seguro que le ayudaba. Corrió hacia él aún aterrada, mirando a sus espaldas e intentando subirse a la cama con él, esconderse bajo las mantas.

A Loki se le pasaron las ganas de reír cuando vio de nuevo las intenciones del animal.

\- No, ¡la cama no!- Siendo una bestia tan grande, no tardó en apartarse para no ser aplastado, esta vez pegando su espalda a la pared para hacer palanca con los pies, empujándola afuera.- ¡He... dicho... que no!

Irya no se movió pese a los empujones. Era fuerte, muy fuerte. Pateó la cama hasta abrir las mantas y se escondió bajo ellas, pegando su enorme y peludo cuerpo al de él, buscando su cobijo. Malditos lobos macho, no era la primera vez que veía uno, eran peligrosos.

Loki maldijo todo lo que se le ocurrió cuando se quedó empotrado entre la pared y el animal, que no parecía dispuesto a moverse del sitio.

\- Esto es por lo de ayer, ¿verdad? Tu otro yo me quiere joder bien.- llegó a la conclusión poco probable pero lógica. Se cruzó de brazos sin saber cómo resolverlo sin utilizar la violencia.- ¿Si te devuelvo el vestido, volverás a tu rincón?

Irya sacó su enorme cabezón de entre las sábanas para observarle. No entendía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, pero tradujo su calmado tono como protección.

Le contestó con un largo lametón en su mejilla, antes de volver a meterse entre las mantas, pese a que no le cubrían ni la mitad de su cuerpo. Sacó una de sus enormes patas delanteras para rodearle con ella a modo de abrazó. Sí, él había espantado a la bestia inmunda. Amigos para siempre.

Loki cerró los ojos con resignación y se armó de paciencia para soportar el asqueroso lametón que le había mojado media cara. Con la mandíbula tensa pues los insultos en este caso no le servían de nada, se dejó abrazar por la enorme criatura peluda, rogando que nadie pudiese verle en aquella situación o sería el fin de su temida reputación.

Si, mejor sería reforzar la ilusión creada hacia el posible público. Desde fuera solo podía verse a ambos en un rincón contrario al otro, en calma pasmosa. Ojalá fuese así realmente...

Irya casi parecía ronronear de placer ante la situación. Una cama cálida y cómoda y un macho valiente para protegerla. No era el semental con el que había soñado, desde luego, le faltaba pelo, pero lo sería. Sí... Estaba en el cielo. Y fue entonces cuando, debido a la relajación, volvió a ser humana otra vez. Y de nuevo quiso huir cuanto antes de su lado. Se retorció entre las sábanas intentando encontrar la salida, sin entender nada, quejándose.

Loki esperó paciente, o eso pretendía, cazado por aquel abrazo de oso. Y al fin ocurrió lo deseado, pudiendo deshacerse de la humana de otro satisfactorio empujón, haciéndola caer de la cama.

\- Vamos a tener que arreglar lo de tus inminentes transformaciones.

Si Irya estaba desubicada, ese empujón aun la confundió más. Cayó al suelo con un quejido, liberándose al fin de las mantas. Su larga melena castaña ahora estaba completamente despeinada.

\- ¿Q... Qué? - Se quedó a los pies de la cama, sin entender cómo demonios había llegado allí.

Loki le tiró el vestido sin querer saber más de ella, molesto porque sus planes se hubiesen torcido. Si no podía hacer una broma en condiciones, aquella compañía era una mierda.

Irya cazó el vestido, sin entender porque se lo devolvía, pero pronto se lo puso, poco le importaba. Luego se levantó observándole y, armándose de valor, se atrevió a sentarse en la cama, mirándole.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Loki tuvo que mirarla varias veces para entender lo que acababa de hacer. Sentarse. En. Su. Cama. Con la mirada lo dijo todo.

\- Fuera.

Irya apretó la mandíbula al escucharle. Se contuvo, deslizándose hasta quedar en el suelo y sentarse a los pies de la cama.

\- ¿Vas a contestarme ahora? No estoy dispuesta a convivir de estas maneras, y creo que tú tampoco.

Loki arqueó una ceja, suspicaz.

\- Pues yo creo que si. Me gusta estar así. Tú en el suelo, yo aquí arriba.- sonrió falso antes de caminar hasta la estantería de libros, ojeando los títulos.- Tu loba se ha encariñado conmigo y es... difícil de manejar. Así que habrá que hacer algo con tus alteraciones.

Irya le miró sin entender, siguiéndole con la mirada, aun sentada en el suelo.

\- ¿Algo... como qué? No pienso dejar que me embrujes ni nada parecido.

Loki hizo un gesto con la cabeza, barajando también ese método.

\- Es una opción. Pero yo busco algo más psicológico.- Al fin encontró el libro adecuado, y antes de poder abrir las páginas, un sonido lo distrajo.

Las grandes puertas de las mazmorras se habían abierto. Nunca le importaba ese hecho a Loki, solo significaba que más futuros reclusos llegaban. Pero desde la amenaza de más compañía, no estaba tranquilo. Así que esperó que los nuevos presos no parasen frente a su celda.

Irya iba a contestarle cuando escuchó la portón, se incorporó acercándose al borde de la celda sin llegar a tocarlo, inclinándose, esperando que no hubieran terminado de destruir su mundo y trajeran más de su raza.

\- ¿Qué... qué es lo que pasa?

Los presos llegaron a vista de ambos, vigilados por varios guardias. Eran criminales extranjeros, con llamativas y dispares armaduras. Mercenarios más bien. Ambos contuvieron la respiración mientras llegaban hasta ellos y paraban justo delante. El alivio llegó cuando fueron mandados a la celda de enfrente. Loki soltó un largo suspiro y volvió su atención al libro, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Aquí dice que debes concentrar toda tu ira o miedo en un punto exacto, algo externo. Algo de importancia y personal para ti. Que te recuerde que debes permanecer serena. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

Irya tardó unos segundos en hacerle caso y, al fin, se giró, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Recordarme? Te recuerdo que aquí no hay nada mío. Tooodo es tuyo. Es difícil mantenerse tranquila con algo así. Y menos si me amenazas constántemente... - entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

Loki la miró de reojo, con cara de pocos amigos. No era famoso precisamente por su paciencia para con los alumnos cortos de miras.

\- No se refiere a "algo" material. Sino a un hecho o a una persona importante para ti. Algo que te recuerde que debes luchar por ello, que te mantenga en tus cabales.

Irya entrecerró los ojos al escucharle y bajó la mirada, acercándose a la estantería para mirar los libros, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

\- Tengo un hermano, pero hace años que no sé de él. Yo... ni tan siquiera sé si sigue vivo, no quiere saber de mí. A poco tengo que aferrarme. - No se había parado a pensar lo triste que era su vida. Tanto temor a la muerte y acababa de darse cuenta de que quizás no era tan terrible.

Loki desvió la mirada a otra parte, sin haber pedido un momento de sinceridad con ella ni con nadie. No le interesaban los problemas ajenos, suficiente tenía con los suyos propios. De repente cerró el libro de un golpe seco y lo dejó de nuevo en el estante, volviendo a su lecho.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No soy psicólogo, ni pretendo serlo. Allá tú con tus resoluciones, no me interesan. Solo arregla tu maldito problema.- se limpió una vez más la cara, recordando el asqueroso lametón.

Irya intentó ignorarle, sin apartar la vista de los libros.

\- ¿Puedo... coger uno? - Era la primera vez que los tenía tan cerca. Se le antojaban bonitos y curiosos, algo completamente extraño para ella.

\- ¿Para qué? No entenderías una sola palabra.- se tumbó dándole la espalda, aunque al cabo de unos segundos, respondió indiferente.- Míralos si así te sientes mejor. Me da igual.

Irya no pudo evitar sonreír, era una pequeña ilusión para ella. Cogió un bonito libro azul y corrió a su rincón para abrirlo. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

\- ¿Qué son estos garabatos?

Loki soltó un bufido.

\- Letras, ¿qué demonios van a ser? La escritura está compuesta de caracteres.- explicó impaciente antes de mirarla de reojo con su amenaza típica.- Ahora cállate o te cierro yo mismo la boca.

E Irya se calló y el silencio al fin reinó.

Loki pensó que ya podría haberle dejado los libros antes. El príncipe pasó el rato distrayéndose con una copa, lanzándola al techo una y otra vez, cogiéndola al vuelo con insultante facilidad. Irya terminó por dejar el libro en el suelo, tumbada ahora sobre su jergón, mirando al techo, sumamente aburrida. Peligrosamente aburrida.

Así que tuvo que hablar.

\- ¿Es cierto que tu hermano no ha venido a verte?

Se terminó la tranquilidad. Loki tensó la mandíbula y falló en el alcance de la copa, cayendo a un costado de su cabeza.

\- ¿Que clase de estúpida y entrometida pregunta es esa?- siseó conteniéndose.

Irya se giró sobre el jergón para mirarle.

\- Bueno... Tú me preguntas sobre mi vida. Es justo que yo también sepa de la tuya. Aunque él no sea tu hermano de sangre, no está bien que no te visite... Sé lo que se sufre con eso - Apartó ligeramente la mirada.

Loki la miró más directamente, plantándole cara.

\- Primero: No he preguntado por tu vida, sino por tu mundo. Me da igual quien sea tu padre y qué tengas con tu hermano. Segundo: Si entendieses de verdad lo que se sufre, no levantarías ampollas haciéndome esa clase de preguntas. ¿No crees?

Irya se tensó ligeramente, esa mirada le asustaba.

\- A veces es bueno hablar de las cosas... - Y entonces se transformó en loba, en la loba pequeña y racional, acercándose lentamente a él, precavida, pero confiada - Vamos, no puedes ser siempre tan distante. Si has conseguido el cariño de mi otra yo, no habrá sido con esta actitud, ¿no?

Loki respiró hondo antes de responder.

\- Mis actitudes las utilizo cuando y como yo quiero. Y la verdad, no me interesa para nada ser "cercano" a una entrometida como tú. Es más, de estar en el lugar del rey, os habría masacrado también con tal de ver a tu molesta raza callada para siempre. Y a ti la primera.- le dedicó con toda la crueldad que pudo albergar.

Irya no podía creer que le hablase de manera tan mordaz y tan gratuita. Sólo se encogió como si sus palabras fueran pedradas y volvió corriendo hacia su jergón, tumbándose sobre éste aún en su forma animal, queriendo desaparecer. No le miraba, tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo. Por un segundo, llegó a creer que podrían convivir ahí dentro. Ahora sólo se sentía idiota.

Loki volvió a acomodarse después de perderla de vista, satisfecho con las palabras elegidas. Un tanto exageradas pero eficaces, que era lo importante. Y así continuó el ambiente, en santa paz y completo silencio. Que lujo.

* * *

Una vez más, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo! Nadia y yo festejamos a lo grande cada comentario, fav y follow nuevo que añadís jajaja

Significa mucho para nosotras que un rol que empezó como algo personal y sin intenciones de llevar a más sea capaz de agradar a más gente

Para los que se pregunten porqué el rating M de esta historia... Bueno, en el próximo capítulo lo entenderéis. Se acabaron las risitas. Toca sufrir ._.


	4. Capítulo 4

A la comida del cuarto día, los ánimos seguían igual. Como era habitual, hicieron aparecer las bandejas en el suelo junto al campo de energía de máxima seguridad que protegía de fugas cada celda. Loki miró de reojo la comida, sentado en su sillón leyendo otro tomo sobre Pitágoras. Pronto devolvió la atención al libro con indiferencia.

\- Trae mi bandeja hasta la mesita.

Irya se había pasado toda la mañana dormitando en silencio, aburrida. Cuando vio la comida se relamió, estaba hambrienta. Al escuchar su orden suspiró, cubriéndose con las mantas para transformarse de nuevo en humana y comenzar a vestirse. Ya con la ropa puesta, se levantó y caminó hasta los dos platos, cogiéndolos y acercándole uno.

\- Las he visto más rápidas.- apuntilló Loki con mala intención, conteniendo una sonrisita maliciosa.

Irya suspiró una vez más. Santa paciencia.

\- Tenía que vestirme antes - Le entregó el plato con indiferencia y de nuevo caminó hasta su jergón, sentándose en él para comenzar a comer. La única parte buena del día.

Loki bufó sarcástico.

\- ¿Tiene uno que vestirse para dar dos pasos?- dejó el libro sobre la mesita donde le esperaba su plato y entonces se le ocurrió algo, volviendo a mirar a la joven.- No te he dado permiso para empezar. ¿Desde cuando los siervos comen antes que sus señores?

Irya alzó sus ojos hacia él, sin poderse creer que de veras lo dijese. Pero al ver su expresión comprendió que sí, que el muy cerdo iba en serio. Se armó de paciencia por enésima vez para alejar el plato y dejarlo sobre el suelo en silencio. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus colmillos luchaban por crecer, pero, al menos de momento lograba contenerse.

Loki sonrió ladino y posó su plato en el regazo, cogiendo la cuchara para el pudin, tomándose su tiempo en probarlo, haciéndose de rogar. Y paró antes de llegar a su boca, volviendo a bajarla para atender de nuevo a Irya, dentro de su retorcido juego.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... Tú no necesitas cubierto. Las fieras salvajes no los utilizan.- razonó antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer desaparecer la cuchara de ella.

Irya bajó la mirada a su plato y, al ver su cubierto esfumarse, sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. Se levantó para pasear de un lado a otro, intentando ignorarle, relajarse. Si lo que buscaba es que pasase la mayor parte del día convertida en la bestia, no iba a darle el gusto. Y, aún así, cada vez era más difícil.

\- Transfórmate en loba y no volverás a ser quien eras nunca más.- amenazó como si tal cosa, de nuevo a lo suyo con su plato, probando los primeros bocados.- ¡Vaya! Esto está... tan asqueroso como siempre.

Irya se cubrió los oídos luchando por no escucharle.

\- ¡Déjame en paz! - Presionarla tanto no era bueno. Tenía hambre y le había prohibido comer. Necesitaba convertirse en la loba salvaje y tampoco podía hacerlo. Terminaría por volverse loca.

Loki rotó los ojos mirándola de reojo. Empezaba a conocer sus límites y la poca capacidad que disponía la chica para controlarse. Estos salvajes... Con un gesto indiferente de mano, cedió.

\- Ya puedes empezar con tu plato.- Con tal de no verla moverse de un lado a otro, lo que fuese.

Irya se giró, corriendo hacia su comida. Tras sentarse, rápidamente tomó el cuenco. Poco le importaba no tener cubiertos, se moría de hambre.

Loki siguió comiendo tan tranquilo evitando mirar el lamentable espectáculo que estaba efectuando Irya con la comida, manchándose manos y boca. Muy femenino no era, desde luego. Y aun así podía notar los ánimos crispados de ella. Se recordó que tenía que andarse con cuidado o por mucho que su enorme transformación lo tuviese en un pedestal, su ira ciega podría causarle un buen susto.

Pese a que tras terminárselo, el estómago de Irya estaba más tranquilo,seguía sintiéndose alterada. Era incapaz de soportarle. Clavó los ojos en él, ya siendo incapaz de controlar sus palabras.

\- Entiendo que te encerrara. Yo también me avergonzaría de un hijo tan malvado.

En cuanto escuchó eso último, Loki olvidó sus propios consejos mentales y se volvió con una mirada asesina hacia ella. Adiós autocontrol.

\- ¡Que yo no soy su hijo!- gritó poniéndose en pie sin recordar el plato, que se volcó en el suelo. Ignoró ese detalle, caminando hacia ella, amenazante.- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablar de asuntos de los que no tienes idea, estúpida? No eres nadie, ¡no tienes derecho alguno a hablar sobre mi!

Irya por primera vez le plantó cara de verdad. Lanzó a un lado su cuenco vacío, levantándose.

\- ¡Ni tú para gobernarme! Aquí sólo eres un prisionero más. ¡Un delincuente que se pudrirá entre estas cuatro paredes, como todos! Tus propios aires de grandeza te impiden ver la realidad. Tú mismo reconoces que no eres hijo del rey. ¡Así que tampoco tienes ninguno de tus derechos de príncipe! - Gritaba tanto que toda la mazmorra podía escucharle. Sus colmillos ya estaban completamente extendidos y, aun así, lograba controlar a su otra parte.

Loki no podía creer que le estuviese plantando cara. A ÉL. Nadie lo había hecho, nadie por debajo de él, en la vida.

\- ¡Sigo siendo príncipe!- rugió colérico sin ser consciente de la magia que corría a su alrededor, demasiado tiempo reprimida como para poder ser controlada en momentos así.- ¡Debí matarte, puta desagradecida! ¡No eres nadie!¡Nadie! ¡Pero a mi me temen, me respetan porque saben que podría aplastarlos sin pestañear siquiera! Y es lo que voy a hacer contigo... Vas a temerme hasta el último de tus alientos.- prometió con un siseo y mirada asesina, dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Y en ese momento, el reposa pies voló contra ella a gran velocidad.

Irya fue incapaz de esquivar el objeto, el cual la golpeó contra la pared. La chica cayó al suelo, pero antes de que su cuerpo se extendiera sobre él una enorme loba negra se incorporaba y dirigía un fuerte arañazo directo al pecho de Loki. En mitad de su ira, no parecía haberle reconocido. Sólo sentía ganas de defender, de matar.

Loki tuvo que reaccionar en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, saltando hacia atrás para no ganarse el zarpazo de la bestia que repentinamente estaba frente a él. Ya la había liado. No... Había sido Irya esta vez. Ella le provocó, maldita fuese. Quizás hubiese buscado este enfrentamiento desde el principio la muy... astuta. El hechicero pronto lanzó un haz de magia, pero no fue de ataque, sino de defensa. Una semi cúpula frenó los siguientes ataques antes de desvanecerse. Loki tenía muy claro que utilizar su poder contra ella no ayudaría de otro modo que enfureciéndola más.

Irya golpeó con fuerza el haz de defensa: zarpazos, mordiscos, empujones, todo con tal de intentar llegar a él. Cuando ésta se desvaneció, la loba jadeaba agotada y, aun así, comenzó a acercarse a él. Todo su oscuro pelaje estaba erizado y sus extraños ojos parecían brillar. El animal no tenía muy claro el porque de sus sentimientos, pero necesitaba destrozar, desgarrar.

Loki tragó saliva y retrocedió lentamente, alerta de cualquier otro movimiento de ataque. Hasta que la reducida celda no le permitió más y su espalda tocó la pared, tropezándose con la mesita que por poco le hace trastabillar. Y es que en ese momento, su vista se nubló por unos segundos, igual que su mente. ¿Qué había sido eso? Viéndose acorralado, levantó una mano, dispuesto a seguir defendiéndose.

\- No hagas esto más difícil, estúpida criatura. Ambos sabemos quien va a vencer.- No, no lo tenía nada claro, no después de que otro mareo lo aturdiese.

Irya se alzó a dos patas sólo para golpearle con una de ellas. Aprovechó el mareo para lanzarlo al otro lado de la mazmorra. Era lo único que se merecía, morir destripado entre sus fauces.

Loki salió lanzado, golpeándose con fuerza contra la pared del fondo, dejándolo más mareado aún, en el suelo. Parpadeó varias veces para volver a la realidad, intentando incorporarse demasiado lento, demasiado pesado. Nunca se había sentido así. Como si estuviese drogado.

La loba se acercó a él aun jadeante y, entonces, reconoció su olor. Olfateó un par de segundos con fuerza y pareció serenarse. Algo la alteraba, pero no podía atacarle a él, él era su amigo. Aulló confundida y miró a su alrededor retrocediendo, sin entender nada. Esa chica tenía un serio problema.

Loki recordó que acababa de ingerir el pudin, y cayó en la cuenta. Al principio de su estancia allí no había probado bocado creyendo que querrían envenenarlo o simplemente escupir en su comida. ¿Porqué había olvidado sin más dejar de alimentarse? Le había tocado al fin el plato envenenado que tanto había temido. Ahora si que estaba bien jodido.

Irya se acercó hasta el cuerpo del asgardiano y olfateó entre sus ropas, golpeándole débilmente con la pata, instándole a que éste se levantase. Pero no lo hacía. ¿Tan fuerte le había pegado? Aulló con debilidad, sintiéndose culpable, una bruta. Se tumbó a su lado intentando darle calor, rodeándole con una de sus enormes zarpas y mirando a su alrededor, vigilante. No dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

A Loki le pesaban terriblemente los párpados. Intentaba enfocar la mirada, pero tampoco podía. Y su pulso era más pausado por momentos, impidiéndole entrar en el pánico que necesitaba para reaccionar. Hacer algo, utilizar su magia para extraer la droga de su organismo. Pero no lo conseguía, estaba actuando demasiado rápido.

\- Irya... Es una trampa... No debes...- _dejar que nadie entre._ Eso quiso decir, pero sus palabras murieron al caer inconsciente.

Irya alzó las orejas sin comprenderlo, pero notó la angustia en el tono de su voz. Intentó calmarlo a base de lametones y, al ver que no se movía, comenzó a aullar y a golpearle débilmente, intentando despertarle. Miró a su alrededor buscando alguna cura, pero no había nada que hacer. Solo el destino decidiría.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas. Y Loki seguía sin reaccionar. Ni siquiera lo hizo cuando el gran portón de las mazmorras se escuchó abrir una vez más para dejar pasar a dos guardias escoltando a un nuevo preso. Y cumpliéndose los miedos del príncipe caído, los tres pararon frente a la celda, esta vez dispuesto a hacer entrar allí al recién llegado criminal. Un nuevo compañero.

Irya no se había separado del cuerpo de Loki ni un segundo, pese a haberse quedado dormida algún que otro rato. Sentía su débil pulso, estaba vivo, no le abandonaría. Y, cuando escuchó los portones, ésta alzó la cabeza, mirando a los guardianes y al nuevo inquilino en silencio. Al ver que se acercaban, comenzó a gruñir amenazante, colocándose delante del cuerpo del asgardiano, protegiéndolo.

El criminal era un ladrón de poca monta acusado de asesinar a una familia de campesinos en un intento fallido por dejarles sin riquezas. Tenía claras órdenes, directas de Odin, aunque al Rey no lo hubiese visto ni de lejos. Debía matarla a ella, solo a ella, tan rápido y eficazmente como pudiese. Y sería libre de cargos. El criminal aceptó encantado, ya que solo se trataba de una jovencita. Por eso, al ver a la enorme bestia, se giró hacia ambos guardias, sin entender nada, con cierto pánico.

\- ¿Dónde está la muchacha? Eso no es una muchacha ni por asomo, joder.

Los guardias se miraron entre si, sin decir nada. Y entonces lo empujaron dentro. Irya captó eso como una invasión de su terreno y se adelantó con un rugido, mostrando los colmillos. Como se le ocurriese hacer algo a ese criminal, se comería sus tripas.

El hombre fue encerrado dentro pero no tardó en retroceder todo lo avanzado, cagándose de miedo en cuanto vio más de cerca al animal, enjaulado con él. Se volvió rápidamente hacia los guardias y gritó.

\- ¡Sacadme, esto es un error! ¡Aquí no hay ninguna chica!

Irya comenzó a acercarse a él. Vaya, parecía que al final sí iba a poder sosegar sus queridas ansias de matar. Pero el destino le estaba gastando una broma pesada, porque fue entonces cuando, tras tantas horas transformada, su cuerpo comenzó a jugársela. Ella, al notar que sus fuerzas menguaban por la amenaza de volver a convertirse en humana, aulló y corrió tras la cama, intentando mantener la forma por todos los medios.

El criminal se enfrentó al animal después de que los guardias lo ignorasen por completo y marchasen de allí. Que sorpresa y alivio el suyo ver que la loba retrocedía asustada. ¿De él? Aún incrédulo, el muy ignorante se envaró creyendo que se debía a su presencia. Y entonces sacó el fino cuchillo de plata, tan afilado que dolía solo de verlo. Con él mataría a la bestia.

En ese momento, reparó en el cuerpo de Loki, aún inconsciente en el suelo. Si, también le habían nombrado al príncipe. Entonces... no debía ser la celda equivocada. Se acercó a la loba y sonrió de lado mostrando sus dientes mellados y alguno de oro.

\- Así que tú debes ser ella...

Irya se encogió tras el mueble, sintiéndose agotada. No aguantaría mucho más con esa forma. Y fue entonces cuando vio el arma. Con sus últimas fuerzas se tensó y se lanzó sobre él, intentando derribarlo contra el suelo.

El hombre reaccionó a tiempo, lanzándose a un lado en cuanto vio que el animal aún quería plantarle cara. Incorporándose tan rápido como pudo, no dudó en clavar la hoja donde alcanzó primero.

Irya aulló con fuerza cuando sintió el arma hundirse en lo más profundo de su pata trasera derecha. La plata le quemaba con fuerza y le impedía alejarse de él y, en apenas unos segundos, delante del delincuente había una pequeña muchacha ya manchada en su propia sangre. Se cubrió la herida con la mano entre chillidos de dolor. Toda la celda se llenó de un desagradable olor a carne quemada.

El criminal rió ante la victoria y pronto se puso en pie, dispuesto a clavarle el arma en un lugar más letal, pero primero tenía que regodearse un poco.

\- Estabas bien escondida entre tantas pieles, muchachita. Y bien bonita que eres para ocultarte así.- dijo relamiéndose lascivamente los labios al estudiar su desnudez.- Odín no debería quererte muerta, pero me ha prometido demasiadas cosas buenas, ¿sabes?

En ese momento, a unos metros de ellos, alguien más había captado los gritos y el desagradable olor. Loki abría los ojos lentamente.

Irya temblaba por culpa del dolor. Luchaba por volver a transformarse, pero la plata había surtido efecto y le había eliminado ese poder. Comenzó a alejarse de él, intentando mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

\- ¿Odín quiere matarme? ¿Y ese es vuestro rey, un cobarde? ¡Que venga él!

El asesino se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole tranquilo el paso.

\- No me meto en las cuestiones de un rey. Seguramente tenga cosas más importantes que atender. Quizás ya no se le levante como a mi...- Sonrió perverso y rápidamente le agarró de la pierna herida, arrastrándola hacia él sin escapatoria.- Perdona, monada, pero mi religión me impide matarte antes de probarte.- dijo ya sobre ella, agarrándole una teta mientras ponía la navaja en su cuello, rasgando levemente su piel con la hoja abrasadora.- Siempre me han atraído los monstruitos.- susurró a su oído antes de mordérselo con sus sucios dientes.

Irya gimió de dolor cuando le cazó de la pierna herida. Pese al dolor, le empujó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, quejándose por el nuevo corte en el cuello, defendiéndose a arañazos lanzados al aire, logrando herirle en una de las mejillas. Podría haber chillado el nombre de Loki, pero no sólo habría sido una situación mucho más humillante al pedir su ayuda, sino que, además, seguro que ni despertaría.

Sin contar que ni aún despierto le ayudaría.

El criminal rió como si aquello fuese un juego, macabro y excitante para él.

\- Vamos, gatita, pórtate bien.- Inmovilizó sus manos y apretó más el cuchillo. Pero el arañazo llegó a recibirlo y su cachondeo pasó a venganza personal.- Vas a arrepentirte de esto.- masculló antes de ir directo a morder sus pechos esta vez, dispuesto a llevarse un pezón de recuerdo.

Irya gritó ante el nuevo contacto de la plata, si iba a matarla que fuera ya. Se veía mutilada y violada por ese degenerado.

Pero unos dedos de acero impidieron al violador alcanzar la fina piel de ella. Con un brutal tirón hacia atrás de cabellera que por poco le rompe el cuello al criminal, Loki lo mantuvo así inmovilizado el tiempo necesario, justo tras él.

\- No. El que se va a arrepentir eres tú.- le dedicó con asco antes de romperle el pescuezo con otro tirón hacia atrás, dejando el gaznate colgando. Lo dejó caer como el saco inerte que era ahora y se sentó a un lado, aún mareado.

Casi como una ilusión, Irya vio que en cuestión de segundo el delincuente caía muerto a su lado. Tardó en reaccionar, mareada por la plata y, al ver a Loki, sólo pudo suspirar aliviada y sorprendida. Le miró con los ojos llorosos, aún asustada.

\- Me... me has salvado la vida - Y pese a que sí había sobrevivido, la herida le hizo quejarse de nuevo. Ya había olvidado ese terrible dolor.

Loki aún se sentía débil y con la mente obturada, costándole pensar con lucidez, pero sus palabras las entendió a la perfección. Con la mirada perdida, apoyó la espalda en la pared más cercana.

\- Puede que Odín crea que te ha metido en el lugar más peligroso de todo Asgard, pero no puede estar más lejos de la verdad. Estando yo aquí, nadie te tocará.- murmuró entre dientes. Era una promesa, o quizás solo otro desafío más ante su enorme ego, pero Loki estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo.

Irya escuchó sus palabras, atónita, sin poder creérselas. Sólo se acercó hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza. Era la primera vez que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que le ayudaba. O al menos ella se lo había tomado así.

\- Gracias... - Y entonces se percató de su estado. Se separó sólo unos centímetros, observándole - ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

En otras condiciones, Loki la habría apartado hecho una fiera, tan negado al contacto físico con otros y más ahora que nunca, tan abstraido en si mismo. Pero en aquellos momentos solo cerró los ojos unos segundos y reconoció el nostálgico agradable calor de un abrazo. Contacto físico después de tanto tiempo. No lo devolvió, pero ya fue un enorme progreso permitirlo. Por ahora. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y se encogió de hombros.

\- Nada, un poco de droga en el pudin. Me querían fuera de juego precisamente por esto.- señaló con la mirada el cadáver.

Irya entonces se paró a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. Miró al muerto y luego a él, incrédula, bajando la mirada a su herida, la cual no le permitía ponerse en pie.

\- Sólo soy una delincuente más aquí, no soy importante... ¿Por qué tu pad... Odín quiere matarme? - No lo entendía, no le cabía en la cabeza. ¿Por qué gastar sus energías en ella?

Loki rió sin fuerzas, haciéndole gracia lo ingenua que llegaba a ser.

\- ¿Aún no lo has entendido? No quiere que des constancia del derramamiento injustificado de sangre que está creando en tu mundo. Conseguir el Okur no es razón de peso para matar a nadie, no aquí.- Se fijó entonces en las heridas de ella, sobre todo la de la pierna, la más grave, y no dudó en acercar su mano allí, sin llegar a posarla sobre la carne abierta. Una cálida luz surgió al momento, bañando toda la quemadura sangrante. Cuando la magia se disipó, solo quedaba una cicatriz cerrada aún por desaparecer.- No he podido hacerlo mejor.- se disculpó pues no aceptaba hacer las cosas a medias.- Anda, ayúdame a llegar a la cama.- y sin más, intentó incorporarse apoyándose en la pared.

Irya pareció asustarse en el primer instante, pensando que iba a golpearle o algo, pero al sentir el agradable calor de su poder, se quedó quieta. Cuando este retiró la mano, sólo pudo sonreír al ver que apenas quedaba rastro de la cicatriz, gratamente sorprendida.

\- Quizás hasta vayas a caerme bien, asgardiano - Le ayudó a levantarse, aunque le costó un poco. Aún se sentía algo débil - Me has salvado... Creo que te debo una disculpa por lo de antes - Se sentía completamente en deuda.

Loki se dejó caer tumbado sobre el jergón, derrotado, pero aún tuvo fuerzas para responderle, ya dándole la espalda.

\- No lo he hecho por ti. Esto es entre Odín y yo. Desgraciadamente para ti, tú estás en medio.

Mejor que fuese así, mantener las distancias en todo momento. No podía dejar que nada lo uniese a aquella carga, que nada afectase sus sentimientos como al idiota de Thor. O sería débil y perdería el pulso.

Irya tuvo que conformarse con esa palabras antes de volver a su rincón, tropezándose "por accidente" con el cadáver, al que por consecuencia, pateó.

Al menos Loki no había vuelto a enviarla al infierno. Y con ese pequeño progreso ella ya estaba contenta.

* * *

A los pocos minutos de la muerte de ese cerdo, habían aparecido dos guardias para recogerlo, sin decir ni una palabra. Y sin más incidentes, desaparecieron con el cadáver.

Irya se había vuelto a vestir. Su atuendo tenía una enorme raja desde la falda hasta el muslo y un tirante se había roto, aunque logró arreglarlo con un nudo. Tras eso, había terminado quedándose completamente dormida.

Y pasaron las horas.

Hasta que el sonido del portón de las mazmorras la despertó y, en pocos segundos, vio a cuatro guardias delante de ellos. Tragó saliva mientras se levantaba, corriendo hacia la cama del asgardiano.

\- Loki... - Casi ni le salía la voz, se temía lo peor.

Loki ya se había deshecho de cualquier residuo de droga que le quedase en el organismo, y para entonces, permanecía despierto pero meditativo con los ojos cerrados. Por eso, nada más escuchar la energía de la celda cediendo a una nueva entrada, el príncipe los abrió automáticamente. Sin moverse de allí, observó a la visita, ignorando a su temerosa compañera. Aunque agradecía en silencio que se colocase a su lado. Así la tendría mejor protegida.

\- ¿Para que se requieren cuatro hombres? Para traen una noticia solo se necesita uno, y para plantarnos cara...- rió burlón antes de incorporarse en su asiento.- No os ofendáis, pero con vosotros solo nos da para el entrante.

Irya se giró hacia él, sin poder creer que se lo tomase tan a la ligera. Uno de los guardias dio un paso hacia delante.

\- El Padre de Todos nos envía. Va a comenzar el juicio contra la bestia. - Todos miraron a Irya y esta retrocedió asustada, escondiéndose tras las espaldas de Loki mientras los guardias avanzaban hacia ella. - No lo pongas más difícil, prisionera. Además... - el guardia se aclaró la garganta, odiando esta clase de misiones suicidas- él... - Miró al príncipe, con la voz más aguda de lo normal - Él también viene.

Loki no perdió su soberbia sonrisa, llena de intenciones ocultas. Porque realmente, aquella noticia no le extrañaba en absoluto.

\- Esto promete un interesante paseo hasta el purgatorio.- miró de reojo a Irya- Vamos, ni que te fuesen a matar. Solo es un juicio.- y con esa ironía de la vida, dio un par de pasos hacia los guardias y les mostró sus muñecas unidas.- ¿A qué estáis esperando? Me muero por volver a ver al Padre de Todos.

Su compañera posó sus violetas ojos en los de Loki, incrédula. Estaba completamente loco. Los guardias dieron un paso hacia él mientras sacaban las cadenas, indecisos. Demasiado fácil. Siempre había algún truco oculto con el Dios del Engaño. Por esta vez, el mentiroso se vio en el deber de decepcionarlos. Quería acabar cuanto antes con aquel circo montado por el Rey.

Con Irya no se lo pensaron tanto. Los otros dos no tardaron en sujetarla para encadenarle con plata. Y ella también les sorprendió contestando con un tremendo mordisco en la mano de uno de ellos.

Entre gritos y maldiciones ajenas a él, Loki rotó los ojos. Menudo espectáculo estaba montando la lobita. Era vergonzoso que la relacionasen con él.

\- ¿Para qué resistirse? Vamos a acabar allí de todos modos.- le dijo con tanta lógica como desgana mientras los guardias lo inmovilizaban de pies a cabeza como la última vez, en su propio juicio. Era humillante pero a la vez gratificante, pues entendía uno el grado de respeto y temor que imponía su gran poder. Y aunque mostrase esa seguridad, la incertidumbre empezaba a cosquillearle. Odín no debía tener preparado ningún plan precisamente agradable para él.

Irya pareció ignorar sus recomendaciones, pero de poco le sirvió, porque terminó encadenada en pocos segundos. Chilló dolorida al sentir la plata de la cual ya casi no recordaba su tacto. En pocos minutos los dos eran guiados escalones arriba.

\- Se supone que es mi juicio. ¿Por qué te llevan a ti también? - Por un lado lo agradecía. Su compañía le hacía sentirse relativamente segura y, a la vez, le ponía nerviosa. ¿Qué pretendía su padre?

Loki recorrió el pasillo con paso firme y cabeza bien alta, pues aún con grilletes incluso en los tobillos, seguía manteniendo su pose de príncipe, con un orgullo que no dejaría que nadie pisoteara. Escuchó a Irya a su lado y bajó de soslayo la mirada hasta ella.

\- En Asgard aún no está bien visto el asesinato. En este caso no valdrá la escusa de la defensa propia.- concluyó conociendo los planes de Odín demasiado bien.

Irya resopló, sin atreverse a contestar. ¡Claro que era defensa propia! ¡Habían intentado matarla! Pero esos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando llegaron hasta las enormes puertas del salón del trono.

Sólo pudo tragar saliva al ver como se abrían ante ella y mostraban la larga sala repleta de altísimas columnas. Era toda ella tan bella como imponente. Y ahí, justo al final, sobre un trono enorme, los esperaba Odín con aires de grandeza. Irya no lo había visto nunca antes, pero encajaba perfectamente con la descripción que había formado en su cabeza.

Loki había encontrado por el camino la parte buena de todo aquello: poder respirar una vez más el aire libre que recorría cada sala del palacio que un día fue su hogar. Aún así, cuando llegaron ante Odín, no se sentía despejado como debería. Más bien abrumado. Sin entender muy bien el porqué, levantó la mirada hacia el rey, pero no su rostro, dándole un aspecto retador.

\- Me alegra saber que ansiabas otra agradable charla de las nuestras. Siempre son tan cercanas...- Una sonrisa cínica adornó su rostro, y consiguió que Odín soltase un leve suspiro de hastío antes de hablar.

\- Lamento contradecirte, Loki, pero vuestro juicio no os va a resultar agradable en ningún sentido.

* * *

¿Preparados para apuntar a Odín en el primer puesto de vuestras listas negras?

Como novedad del siguiente capítulo... ¡Primera aparición de Thor! Una de tantas, aunque eso ya lo iréis viendo más adelante.

Ah, si, y también habrá sangre .-.

Y ATENCIÓN: El próximo capítulo será publicado la madrugada del jueves hora española. Ya que hay mucha actualización de fics a principio de semana, pues por variar un poco (?

Y nunca me cansaré de decir esto aunque sonará repetitivo pero... ¡Muchas gracias a todos los favs, follows y reviews que dejáis! Nos vemos en el siguiente


	5. Capítulo 5

_\- Lamento contradecirte, Loki, pero vuestro juicio no os va a ser agradable en ningún sentido._

Irya se había mantenido callada. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni tan siquiera le salían las palabras. Observó disimuladamente a Odín, sin duda era el rey. La imagen de ese asgardiano sentado en su trono era bella e imponente y, aun así, su odio hacia él no había disminuido ni un ápice. Al escucharle alzó del todo la cabeza, completamente confundida.

\- ¿Nu... Nuestro? Yo creí...

\- Cada uno a su tiempo.- interrumpió Odín con su habitual tono imponente y cabeza bien alta.- Tú, loba, da un paso enfrente.- Esperó a que lo hiciese antes de observarla unos largos segundos y continuar.- Por el ataque indiscriminado hacia doce de mis hombres en el servicio de paz de la guardia real en Volkheim, te condeno a muerte. La hora y la fecha pasarán a serte comunicadas de aquí a dos días. Ahora elige, el hacha o la horca.- sentenció todo ello con tono indiferente.

Y Loki sintió hervir la sangre. Tenía gracia que él fuese el de la fama de mentiroso cuando Odín soltaba calumnias con la misma facilidad con la que pestañeaba.

Irya sintió como el estómago se subía a su garganta y se le anudaba ahí mismo. La impresión hizo que sintiera nauseas y, aun así y para sorpresa de todos, lo disimuló estoicamente. Dio un paso al frente.

\- Bien, ya que voy a morir igualmente, no pierdo nada por decir que a Asgard la gobierna un mentiroso. ¿Seréis vos quien levante el hacha, majestad? - Retrocedió haciendo una pomposa y burlona reverencia. Odín la miró con suficiencia arqueando una ceja.

\- Guarda tus descaros para cuando alguien te escuche, niña.

Y así era, solo estaban ellos tres y los guardias como testigos, unos soldados que no dirían una palabra de lo que allí se hablase por sagrado juramente.

\- Yo la escucho.- Interrumpió Loki entonces, colocándose al lado de ella aunque nadie le hubiese llamado.- ¿Que tienes entre manos "padre"? ¿Visto que no has conseguido acallarla poniéndola en manos de un peligroso criminal pretendes hacerlo a la antigua usanza? ¿Juzgándola aunque no haya cometido ningún crimen?

Irya miró extrañada al príncipe, sin poder creer que ese dios prepotente la estuviera defendiendo. Por otra parte, Odín parecía perder los nervios mucho más fácilmente con la oveja negra de la familia. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, se estaba conteniendo.

\- Esta criatura ha asesinado a doce inocentes. ¡Una docena de compatriotas tuyos, maldito insolente!

Loki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, sin dejarse intimidar por sus gritos.

\- Yo maté a muchos más y aquí sigo sin ningún hacha amenazando mi cuello. Y eso me hace recordar... ¿Porqué estoy aquí?

\- Por Frigga y por nada más. Y seguirá siendo así toda tu eternidad. ¿Ya lo habías olvidado acaso?- se mofó Odín, recuperando la calma en apenas unos segundos – Te he hecho traer porque he recibido la nefasta noticia de que hubo un incidente en vuestra celda. ¿Vas a contarme qué pasó, "hijo"?

Loki sorprendió a todos riendo descaradamente nada más escuchar la pregunta, haciendo eco en la enorme sala. Los dos guardias que sujetaban sus cadenas y los otros dos que le escoltaban cambiaron el peso de sus pies, inquietos.

\- Que el asesino que mandaste resultó ser un completo inepto. Ni contra una niña y un impedido por unos cuantos gramos de somníferos pudo.

Irya pareció armarse de valor con su apoyo, aunque lo de "niña" se lo podría haber ahorrado.

\- Eso es cierto. Si así pensabais matarme... podríais haber esperado al juicio. Habría sido todo mucho más limpio – Después de la desvergüenza de la acusada, Odín se levantó, enfurecido.

\- ¡No aguantaré más injurias contra mí! - Miró a su hijo, rojo de furia - Mataste a tu compañero de celda y sabes que eso es delito. ¡Ahora serás castigado y no hay más que decir!

Loki sonrió para sus adentros, disfrutando al ver al verdadero Odín, al tirano farsante que era realmente, un viejo que ya no lograba controlar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ya esperaba esa sentencia, así que no le extrañó que los guardias tirasen de sus cadenas, obligándole a dar un paso atrás.

\- Adelante. Deslúmbrame con tu originalidad, _justo rey_.- le provocó con su hiriente sarcasmo.

\- ¿Castigado de qué forma? ¡Sólo me defendió!

Irya dio un paso hacia Loki, pero la sujetaron antes los otros guardias restantes. No podía permitir aquella injusticia. Chilló terminando por dar un torpe codazo en el costado de un guardia, pero justo para hacerlo retroceder. Odín gruñó enfurecido.

\- ¡Hacerla callar de una maldita vez!- Los guardias no tardaron en cubrirle la boca para amordazarla finalmente.

Loki echó un ojo a la acción de los subordinados, sin gustarle un pelo que tratasen así a la chica, a quien había declarado de su posesión. Pero no podía hacer más que atenerse a su penitencia, así que, a regañadientes, volvió a atender a Odín, arqueando una ceja aún esperando el veredicto.

\- ¿Y bien?- lo apremió, consiguiendo la atención de Odín y una mirada fulminante de regalo.

– Ya que ansías tanto tu castigo... ¿Qué te parecen cien latigazos?

\- ¿Cien latigazos...? No se me habría ocurrido nada peor ni en un millón de años- terminó opinando cínico. Si, la cuestión era desafiarle, aunque le costase la vida. Aunque su corazón hubiese parado por un instante y la condena ahora cargase sobre él como un nudo en el estómago. Pero lo tenía claro. No se dejaría doblegar por ese viejo senil.

Odín se volvió a sentar, por muchas ganas que tuviera de arrancarles la cabeza a ambos, e hizo un gesto vago a sus soldados para que empezasen con el martirio. Irya no podía creerse que siendo su padre fuera capaz de sentenciar algo así. Ese hombre no tenía compasión.

Loki fue guiado por los dos guardias al centro de la estancia, mientras entraba un quinto con un largo látigo plateado. Irya sólo pudo encogerse. Eso iba a doler, y mucho.

En cuanto Loki le dio la espalda a Odín, dejó paso a la gravedad del asunto y su rostro dejó de blandir una sonrisa. Solo había un tenso temor en su gesto, pero también entereza. El rey seguía allí, iba a verlo todo, y Loki no le iba a permitir disfrutar del espectáculo. El mismo verdugo le obligó a girarse, arrancándole el chaleco bruscamente y destrozándole la camisa por la espalda sin cuidado alguno. Esas vestimentas valían más que toda su choza, maldita sea. Forzándole por detrás de las rodillas, Loki acabó tocando el suelo con ellas, exponiendo así su espalda desnuda al látigo. Cogió aire y tensó la mandíbula, preparado para el sangriento castigo.

Irya observaba todo sin poder creer lo que iba a presenciar. Se suponía que la raza incivilizada era la suya, pero entre los suyos nunca se haría algo así. Aquello era una barbaridad.

Con la sala en completo silencio, el verdugo se colocó apenas a unos metros de Loki. Y cuando tan sólo la agitada respiración de la chica rompía esa quietud pasmosa, el látigo se descargó sobre la espalda del príncipe, escuchándose un fuerte chasquido y su eco.

Loki tembló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, manteniendo la determinación aunque la punzada de dolor ardiese, recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

El ejecutor recogió el instrumento con parsimonia, dejando que la fría punta acariciarse la piel de la zona torturada mientras volvía a alzarse y a descargar otro. Y otro.

Loki contuvo los jadeos entre sus labios a cada vez que el desgarrador látigo laceraba su piel, creando la sensación de que estaban abrasándole con finas llamaradas más que con un cuero.

La muchacha quiso apartar el rostro superada por la situación, pero con un gesto de Odín, que parecía imperturbable sobre su trono, el guardia le cazó fuertemente de la barbilla, obligándole a mirar.

\- Observa lo que mi hijo pasa por tu culpa.

\- Yo no soy... tu hijo.- siseó el aludido dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al rey desde allí. Siendo sorprendido por otro latigazo antes de componerse, a poco estuvo de que se le escapase un gemido de dolor. Aquello era insoportable, y contar mentalmente el número de golpes que quedaban no era nada halagüeño.

Irya pensó al escucharle que era incapaz de tener la boca cerrada aún en esas circunstancias. Lograría que lo terminasen matando.

Odín también oyó a su hijo, estoico, aunque por dentro también pasase por una tortura asfixiante.

Irya intentó alejarse de los guardias después de otro latigazo, clavando de nuevo su atención de Loki. Quería correr hasta él e interponerse entre su espalda y la flagelación. No dejaba de pensar que aquel castigo era culpa suya.

\- Vuelve a moverte y le añadiré cincuenta más... - Odín sabía como apaciguar los ánimos, desde luego. A la chica no le quedó otra que dejarse caer de nuevo sobre los brazos de los guardias, ahogando el llanto, sin poder evitar estremecerse ante otro nuevo fustigazo.

Loki ya no era capaz de atender a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo a esos chasquidos ensordecedores y a ese dolor desquiciante que aturdía sus sentidos. Hacía grandes esfuerzos por no soltar un solo sonido, pero era muy difícil recordar el orgullo cuando uno no podía ni mantenerse de rodillas. Su cuerpo fue inclinándose cada vez más hacia delante, dejando que sus oscuros mechones rebeldes cubriesen su rostro. Solo así tendría un mínimo de privacidad ante su terrible tortura física y mental.

Irya no se atrevió a volver a molestar a Odín, no si de ello dependía que la tortura terminase lo antes posible para Loki. Sentía cada estallido en su propia piel, martirizándose a si misma sin poder dejar de pensar que la culpa de ese castigo la tenía ella.

Y así se fueron sucediendo los interminables latigazos y, cuando apenas quedaban diez, el verdugo ya parecía jadear del cansancio pese a no cesar en su tarea. Irya ya ni era capaz de retirar la vista de la sangrante espalda de Loki, donde ya no se podían distinguir las heridas de la sangre salpicada. La chica no podía comprender cómo el príncipe era capaz de soportarlo sin emitir ni un sólo grito ni desmayarse. Ella habría muerto con los veinte primeros.

Loki temblaba irremediablemente de los pies a la cabeza. Y si en los últimos latigazos no había gritado, era más bien porque la extenuación le había permitido mantener su honor. No podían verle el rostro, pero de haberlo hecho, solo habrían encontrado el reflejo del calvario, conteniéndolo con un mordisco sangrante en su labio inferior, igual que sus uñas clavadas en las palmas. Pero ya no había más fuerza en él, solo el inminente desmayo una vez finalizase la sanción.

Cuando sólo quedaba un latigazo, Odín alzó la mano. El verdugo cesó, expectante ante una nueva orden.

\- Toma la abolición del último látigo como la benevolencia de un rey. Lleváoslos a los dos. Hacedlos desaparecer de mi vista.

Loki escuchó la voz de Odín de fondo, maldiciéndolo en silencio al instante por no permitirle el final de su cuenta atrás. Él no quería su misericordia. Era una humillación para él ser obligado a aceptarla. Aún así, no pudo hacer más que consentir su inacabado castigo y terminar de caer rendido sobre el suelo lo poco que le quedaba por desplomarse del todo. El tacto de la fría piedra contra su rostro nunca le había parecido más acogedor. El que lo recogiesen los guardias ya fue algo que no pudo su conciencia presenciar.

Irya fue arrastrada junto con lo que quedaba de Loki de nuevo a la celda. En lo último en que pensaba ella era en que acababan de condenarla a muerte. Su preocupación solo podía dirigirla hacia su malherido compañero, el hombre que la había salvado de un cruel y sufrido asesinato.

A la vez que cruzaban el pasillo, Thor apareció en escena. Se dirigía a hablar con su padre, pero al encontrárselos en esas condiciones, el rubio se quedó en blanco, reconociendo a ambos con incredulidad. Irya no desaprovechó la oportunidad, recordando al instante al bruto que masacró a su pueblo, el hijo de ese malnacido. El hombre que tenía ahora frente a ella. Con un forcejeo, logró librarse de la mordaza en su boca.

\- ¡Esta es la justicia de tu mundo! - Le espetó llena de rabia intentando alcanzarlo aun estando bien agarrada. Un fuerte golpe propinado por uno de los guardias en el estómago la hizo callar al instante.

Después de reponerse de la sorpresa, Thor se decidió por marchar apresurado en busca de su padre. Necesitando urgentes explicaciones, sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. Y pronto se perdió entre las columnas tal como había aparecido.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha y Loki fueron entrados en la celda y liberados de sus grilletes. Loki fue depositado aún inconsciente sobre su cama de un empujón, por suerte cayendo con la espalda ensangrentada y descarnada mirando al techo. La luz blanca solo empeoraba la visión de sus heridas en carne viva y su perfil se mostraba más blanco y ojeroso de lo normal. Los mechones empapados por el frío sudor permanecían pegados a su piel brillante.

\- Cortesía del rey.- informó un guardia al depositar un cuenco de agua tibia y paños junto al jergón antes de marcharse con los demás por donde vinieron.

Pese al miedo aún palpable en su rostro, Irya corrió hacia el príncipe nada más cerrarse el campo de fuerza de la celda. Se apresuró a mojar torpemente los paños en el agua y a colocárselos sobre las heridas. No tenía mucha idea de curas, pero sospechaba que unos míseros paños no podrían curar la espalda de un dios. Le observó temblorosa y llorosa. No podía sentirse más culpable e inservible. Por su culpa lo habían masacrado y ahora no era capaz ni de calmarle el dolor.

Quizás Loki tenía razón al fin y al cabo. Quizás su otra yo era mucho más útil.

* * *

Frigga se enteró del sangriento juicio gracias a la airada conversación entre el Dios del Trueno y el Padre de Todos. En realidad todo el palacio se enteró. Pero ella no pudo dejarlo pasar. Después de alarmarse y rogarle a Odín que le dejase sanar a su hijo, sin conseguir grandes favores, corrió a por ayuda. Ya que seguía latente la condición de no poder entrar ella misma en la celda. Maldita la cabezonería de su esposo al seguir prohibiéndole las visitas.

Así que tuvo que hacerlo a su modo, y una vez llegó con la respiración entrecortada a sus aposentos, hizo lo debido y su imagen se presenció en la celda blanca de Loki. Allí lo encontró, en la misma posición en la que lo habían dejado horas antes. Se agachó alarmada a su lado y acarició su rostro sin poder llegar a tocarlo.

\- Mi pobre niño...

Irya había pasado esas últimas horas colocando paños húmedos en la espada herida. Los remojaba de vez en cuando, aunque de poco servía ya, estando el cuenco de agua totalmente ensangrentado.

Cuando Frigga apareció, la chica estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Se tensó ligeramente los primeros segundos, aun no se acostumbraba a esas apariciones. Cuando vio quien era se incorporó, nerviosa.

\- ¿Al fin vuestro marido ha entendido que esto es una brutalidad o venís a escondidas? - Sí, estaba más que enfadada.

Frigga recordó entonces la presencia de aquella chica. Irya creía recordar que se llamaba. Le gustaba estar enterada de todo lo que involucrase a su hijo menor y ella ahora formaba parte de su vida. En realidad... era de lo poco que Loki tenía en su vida ahora mismo. Apenada por ese pensamiento, la reina intentó estabilizar sus emociones pues jamás estaría dispuesta a llorar delante de otros. Cosas de familia.

\- El Rey nunca permitiría que yo estuviese aquí. Ni siquiera así.- aclaró dejando de acariciar el rostro de Loki. Era inútil intentar sentirlo, así que volvió la atención a ella.- Puede que mi esposo haya perdido algo de razón, pero si es verdad que asesinó a sangre fría a aquel preso... Cuéntame qué pasó antes de que nadie aparezca, Irya.- le pidió casi como un ruego, como una madre preocupada, dejando a parte la entereza de la reina que era.

Irya volvió a sentarse a los pies de la cama de Loki con un largo suspiro, apoyando un brazo en la sábana y la cabeza en éste. Se sentía hundida desde que habían vuelto.

\- El grandísimo rey de Asgard quería quitarme de en medio. Envío a un maleante que intentó violarme y matarme... Y pese a que previamente habían drogado a vuestro hijo, él logró matarlo - Se giró, mirando a la reina - Su propio padre le ha castigado por salvarme la vida. Por salvarme de un crimen que el mismo rey preparó. ¿Eso es lo que haría un soberano?

Frigga no podía creerlo. Se llevó vagamente una mano a los labios, horrorizada por las locuras que le sinceraba. Ahora estaba comprendiendo cómo de bajo habían caido las tácticas de Odín, y no podía seguir consintiéndolas. Fuese como fuese, debía hacer algo al respecto, aunque no supiese el qué.

\- Tú no eres nadie para juzgar a un rey, eso lo primero.- aclaró la reina, pues aún así, no estaba dispuesta a que otros pusiesen en duda su mandato.- Habrá cometido errores, pero alguna razón de peso debe haber... aunque se le haya ido de las manos.- Miró apenada la espalda de su hijo.- Por alguna razón te quiere hacer callar...

Irya frunció el ceño, señalando a Loki.

\- ¿Consideráis esto un simple error, mi reina? - Negó con la cabeza, sin poder creérselo. - Y yo ya sé porque quiere matarme. Sabe que puedo contar la verdad de lo que está haciendo en mi mundo... Y eso le asusta. Es mucho más fácil matarme que enfrentarse a la crítica de su propio pueblo. Pero ahora que ha fallado en su empeño, no le ha quedado otra que sentenciarme a muerte públicamente.- dijo ya resignada.

Frigga miró con aplomo a la chica, comprendiendo entonces su terrible situación.

\- El poder corrompe hasta los corazones más puros.- Y no lo decía solo por Odín. Volvió a mirar con gravedad a su hijo, un hijo que a veces le costaba reconocer. Había cambiado tanto... Y entonces recordó el porqué de su situación, mirando esta vez a la chica con interés.- Espera, ¿has dicho que mató a ese preso por salvarte la vida a ti?- no podía creérselo.

Irya alzó ligeramente la cabeza para volver a mirarle, extrañada con la pregunta.

\- Sí... Llegué a pensar que moriría, porque vuestro hijo estaba dormido como un tronco, pero... De repente... "crack" - hizo el gesto con las manos- Le partió el cuello a ese criminal como si fuera de papel. - sonrió con debilidad, mirando de nuevo la cama - Le dí las gracias, aunque luego me juró que no lo había hecho por mí.- Se encogió de hombros - Ni tan siquiera sé porque me sorprendió...

Frigga meditó sobre ello, intentando comprender sus motivos. Pero la mente de su hijo era demasiado retorcida, así que prefirió tirar por el buen camino de sus esperanzas y sonreír ligeramente, ladeando el rostro sin dejar de mirar a aquella chica como quien mira a una futura nuera.

\- ¿Y cómo os lleváis?

Irya la miró directamente. Esa pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa completamente. Tardó unos segundos en responder, titubeante, mirando a Loki.

\- Pues... Buena pregunta, sí. No lo sé. Vuestro hijo cambia más de humor que un temporal, pero... mientras finjo hacerle caso y tratarle como si fuera el supremo emperador, todo va bien - se aguantó débilmente la risa.

Frigga en cambio, rió harmoniosa, negando con la cabeza.

\- Típico de él. Siempre será mi niño consentido... En eso tengo yo la culpa. Debí enseñarle mejor a compartir.- suspiró resignada. Irya describiría de otra manera eso de "niño consentido", pero se lo ahorró

En ese momento los guardias a los que había mandado traer material curativo aparecieron en la puerta de la celda.

\- Hazte a un lado, escoria.- le espetó uno de los guardias a Irya. Frigga hizo una mueca de desagrado y se explicó con la chica.

\- A mi no pueden verme. Que sino se iban a enterar...

Irya fulminó con la mirada al guardia, echándose al fondo de la celda.

\- Siempre tan amables... Pasen, por favor, la celda es toda suya - Puso los ojos en blanco, apoyándose en una de las paredes.

Los dos guardias entraron y el que estaba más como vigilancia, se acercó prepotente hasta Irya con una mano en su arma envainada.

\- Cuidado con esa lengua o terminaré el trabajo que ese violador dejó a medias contigo.- le dedicó con tono peligroso mientras el otro ya había dejado todas las cosas en la mesita y avisaba de ello. Frigga atendía con la mirada clavada en aquel guardia del que nunca habría imaginado un comportamiento así. Solo esperaba que la joven no se confiase demasiado con su presencia allí, pues no podría ayudarla.

Irya retrocedió un paso cuando éste se acercó. No se atrevió a contestarle, lo último que quería eran más problemas. Por unos segundos sintió como los colmillos crecían entre sus labios y se apresuró a intentar controlarlos. No quería volver a atacar a nadie, Y menos con Loki así.

Frigga aún permaneció alerta hasta que los carceleros desaparecieron por el pasillo. Luego explotó.

\- ¡Habrase visto tales modales! ¿Es que nadie se comporta dignamente en este maldito palacio?- con otra tanda de maldiciones indignadas en murmullos, se volvió hacia la mesita e inspeccionó que todo estuviese como había pedido.- Al menos lo trajeron correctamente. ¿Cuanta práctica tienes como sanadora, Irya?

La chica suspiró, desinflándose cuando la amenaza desapareció, aún con los colmillos alargados.

\- Son unos imbéciles... Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo - Se acercó a la mesita, mirando todos esos instrumentos completamente nuevos para ella, curiosa - No mucha... En Volkheim sanamos en gran parte por regeneración. - alargó una de sus manos, acariciando los instrumentos - Que cosas más extrañas...

Frigga la miró con curiosidad también, viéndola tan fuera de lugar ante algo que ella misma había tenido siempre a mano, y acabó riendo ligeramente.

\- Oh, querida, tampoco son tan raras. Tijeras, hilo, agujas y vendas. ¿Eso nunca lo has visto en tu mundo?- Miró entonces el lamentable estado de su hijo y frunció el ceño, preocupada.- Pues tendrás que aprender a usarlas con rapidez. Loki te necesita ahora. Si no actuamos rápido, podrían infectarse sus heridas.

\- No... Es todo muy extraño – insistió Irya al coger las tijeras y estudiarlas desde todos los ángulos. Se giró entonces, mirando a Loki, sin entender - Pero no lo entiendo... Es un dios, es invencible... Eso me dijo él. Un dios no puede morir, es superior a todas las demás criaturas, ¿no?

Frigga arqueó una ceja, tomándolo como una peculiaridad más de su hijo al querer quedar siempre por encima de los demás.

\- De dioses nada. Así es como nos nombraron en Midgard sus antiguos habitantes, pero aunque seamos más superiores en algunos aspectos que otras razas, somos tan frágiles a enfermedades y muertes como cualquier otro. Solo que nuestra longevidad en más larga. Y ahora basta de cháchara. Coge ese tarro y esparce su contenido con un paño por todas sus heridas.

Irya torció débilmente el gesto. Osea que Loki había mentido... suspiró, sin poder disimular que eso le había molestado. Pero rápido se acercó a la cama, haciendo un leve gesto de disgusto al ver de nuevo las heridas. Cogió uno de los pocos paños limpios que quedaban y lo humedeció en el líquido del tarro. Retiró con cuidado los paños húmedos que ella misma había colocado antes, y extendió el medicamento después.

\- Usáis ungüentos muy peculiares... Huele raro.

Frigga atendió a su tarea, queriendo el mejor resultado para su hijo.

\- Olerá raro, pero es lo mejor que tenemos. Si Odín me hubiese permitido llevarlo al ala de curación no tendríamos que pasar por un proceso tan arcaico como éste... Pero como él dice "Debe aprender con dolor".- comentó con una indiferencia llena de rencor y escepticismo. Odiaba la poca muestra de razón de Odín, aquello era una crueldad.- Ahora coge un trozo de hilo y pásalo por la cabeza del alfiler, esa astilla de metal.- le explicó mientras Loki hacia leves gestos de dolor, inquieto en su inconciencia.

Irya frenó unos segundos cuando vio que Loki se removía ligeramente, girándose para coger el hilo y enhebrar la aguja. Suspiró, concentrada en su tarea.

\- Loki merece castigos por muchas cosas. En el poco tiempo que le conozco, me ha chillado, me ha amenazado, me ha humillado y, por si era poco, me ha acuchillado, pero lo último por lo que merece castigo es por salvarme la vida... Es de locos esta situación - Tomó aire ya con la aguja preparada, mirándole - ¿Creéis que siente dolor ahora mismo?

Frigga abrió los ojos más de la cuenta ante la lista de atrocidades por las que había hecho pasar su hijo a pobre chica. Quizás no tuviese un destino tan claro como nuera al fin y al cabo... Sin decir nada, se aclaró la garganta y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Espero que no, pero quizás no se lo tenga tan poco merecido.- medio bromeó medio riñó. Contenta la tenía con su "caballerosidad".

Irya no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo. Esperaba que Loki no se enterase, porque sino seguro que volvería a acuchillarla por burlarse de esas cosas.

\- Según él... Mi otra yo, la de cuatro patas, es mucho más merecedora de su compañía. Dice que no le da dolor de cabeza... Será porque en esa forma no hablo. - Se giró hacia la reina, con la aguja en la mano, mirándole, curiosa, pero sin borrar la sonrisa - No me creo que Loki siempre haya sido así. En algún momento de su vida sería más... Cercano - No, no encontró una palabra mejor para definirlo sin que la madre no se sintiera ofendida.

Frigga le dedicó una media sonrisa triste, llena de compasión por la injusticia que había caído sobre ella. Cuanto más la conocía, más deseaba ayudarla. Para empezar, librándola del imposible de su hijo. Si al menos lo ayudase a cambiar...

\- Y lo fue. Era un niño muy dulce y sensible. Pero no llegó a encajar nunca del todo entre los otros chicos de su edad.- comentó pensativa, sabiendo que ese había sido el primer factor en discordia. En esos momentos, Loki parecía estar pasando por una fase de sueños desagradables, pues sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro aún cerrados, soltando leves gemidos de angustia. Frigga fue la primera en fijarse, acercándose preocupada.- ¿Esto suele pasar con frecuencia?

Irya se giró de nuevo al escuchar a Loki. se inclinó para retirarle alguno de los negros mechones del rostro.

\- Yo... No estoy segura, no suele dejar que me acerque a él. ¿Qué... es lo que le pasa? - Parecía tener pesadillas más que inquietantes, pero no recordaba haberlo visto así antes - ¿Qué hacemos?

El tormento de Loki aumentaba por momentos, con sus músculos tensándose y sus dedos agarrándose tenaces a las sábanas. Su ceño se frunció y empezó a murmurar cosas ininteligibles. Frigga no sabía qué hacer y menos en cuerpo no presente.

Antes de poder decir nada, Loki las sorprendió con un grito desgarrador, girándose bruscamente sobre el lecho. Y el dolor punzante de las heridas en contacto con las sábanas fue suficiente para arrancarle otro alarido y despertar fuera de si, como si acabase de salir del mismo infierno, luchando contra monstruos invisibles.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUEIS!

Irya tuvo que apartarse de él bruscamente para que no le golpeara al incorporarse. Se quedó paralizada ante la escena durante un par de segundos, pero pronto corrió a intentar calmarle, cazándole firmemente de las mejillas para que la mirara.

\- ¡Loki, tranquilízate! - Jugaba con el hecho de que aún no estuviera en sí completamente. Con seguro no se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima en otras circunstancias - Tranquilízate... Estás a salvo aquí.

Loki se removía sobre el colchón, buscando desesperadamente aquellos que lo habían estado atormentando hasta el momento. Pero no quedaba nada más que el intenso dolor que lo cegaba y le hacía gritar aún, sin comprender, fuera de lugar.

Hasta que apareció Irya en su campo de visión, obligándolo a mirarla, y él se paralizó, sin saber cómo reaccionar hasta que la reconoció. No era una amenaza. Parpadeó por encima de las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y su respiración acelerada fue calmándose poco a poco.

\- Ellos... ellos me estaban...- balbuceó aún mirando a su alrededor sin haber vuelto a la realidad por completo.

Irya no tenía ni idea a quienes se refería, quizás a esos guardias que le habían apresado hasta Odín, pero poco importaba. Miró con un suspiro a Frigga, antes de obligar con cuidado a Loki a volver a acostarse.

\- Ellos ya no están aquí... No debes moverte. - Al fin pudo tumbarlo de costado, estando mucho más calmado. No pudo evitar tiznarse ligeramente las manos de sangre, quedándose algo paralizada ante la visión. Era la primera vez que se manchaba de sangre sin ser ella la causante de la masacre.- Frigga... Deberíamos terminar.

Pero Frigga ya no se encontraba allí. Sin haber podido aguantar más aquel sinsentido, sin poder ver sufrir más así a su hijo, había marchado a hacer algo de más utilidad. Al demonio con las estúpidas prohibiciones de Odín. Si no podía ir Loki a la enfermería, la enfermería iría a él.

* * *

¡E aquí un capítulo más! Lo sé, Odín es lo peor, y quizás lo hayamos exagerado dentro de su crueldad, pero a alguien debía tocarle ser el malo de la película.

Próximo jueves más y esperamos que mejor. ¡Saludos y gracias una vez más por seguirnos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Loki fue calmándose frente al agotamiento que aún lo superaba. Se agarraba con una mano a las sábanas teñidas de rojo como si eso fuese a mantenerlo en la realidad y no de vuelta a esas pesadillas tan reales.

Irya miró a su alrededor, nerviosa. La joven no tenía ni idea de curas, no podría ayudarle ella sola. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Loki, sentándose a su lado. Se tomó la confianza de colar su mano entre la de él y la tela que sujetaba, ofreciéndosela así para que se la estrechase.

Loki intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos aunque siguiese sin ser del todo consciente de lo que le rodeaba. Posiblemente a causa de la fiebre que le habían provocado aquellas graves heridas mal sanadas. Pero sintió el contacto con Irya y dirigió la mirada hasta la mano que se había colocado bajo la suya propia. La observó unos segundos antes de rodearla con sus dedos sin hacerle daño pero a la vez sin ir a soltársela fácilmente. Al momento sintió la calidez y la cercanía que le proporcionaba ese contacto humano.

\- Tu madre... habrá ido a por algo de ayuda, seguro. - Irya se inclinó de nuevo, intentando crear contacto visual, sin estar segura de que pudiera escucharle. - ¿Puedes... oírme?

\- Nadie puede ayudarme.- respondió Loki con tono ausente y raspado después de unos largos segundos, cuando la chica ya lo había dado por imposible.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Vamos... Esto no es nada para un dios, ¿no? - Le sonrió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Al menos él no podía verse la espalda .

Loki seguía abstraído, como si aún estuviese reviviendo la pesadilla.

\- No pararán hasta encontrarme... Nunca lo harán.- Y en ese momento se le ocurrió intentar levantarse. No podía quedarse allí o los chitauris darían con él.

Esos extraterrestres se habían aparecido en sus sueños con el único fin de torturarlo. Algo le decía al hechicero que eran algo más que simples pesadillas. Habían resultado demasiado reales, como si hubiesen descubierto en modo de introducirse en su mente ahora que se encontraba débil. No había día que Loki no recordase la venganza de aquella raza, que acechaba sobre él desde que había incumplido su juramento de victoria sobre Nueva York. Y muchas noches había soñado con los castigos que le impondrían, cayendo irremediablemente en sus manos.

Por ese mismo miedo, Loki puso todos sus esfuerzos en salir de allí aunque no tuviese la razón consigo en esos momentos. Pero sus intentos por incorporarse fueron inútiles. No consiguió más que apoyarse en un brazo, sin fuerzas suficientes para levantarse siquiera.

\- Tengo... que hacer algo.- dijo esta vez en un siseo frustrado.

Irya alzó una ceja escuchándole, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

\- Loki, mírame. Tienes fiebre... No sabes lo que dices. Y no, no puedes levantarte. - Posó una mano en su nuca, de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que no tenía dañadas, y presionó para tumbarlo de nuevo.- Estás herido, no puedes moverte... Y aquí nadie va a encontrarte. Estás a salvo.

Loki desistió en su esfuerzo inútil por ponerse en pie y volvió a quedar tendido de costado, relajándose con las palabras de Irya. Pero la tranquilidad poco tardó en romperse cuando el curandero al que había hecho llamar Frigga apareció junto con ella y varios guardias por el corredor.

Aún seguía con la paranoia de sus pesadillas, y cuando vio la puerta abrirse, Loki apretó con más intensidad la mano de Irya.

\- No te separes de mi.- exigió en un tono tan débil que podría interpretarse más como una súplica. Nunca sabría si lo dijo por mantener su juramente de protección hacia ella o más bien por salvaguardarse a si mismo.

Irya se tensó de nuevo al ver al curandero. Apretó la mano de Loki poniéndose en pie, aunque sin separarse de él.

\- Tranquilo... No pasa nada. - le susurró. No sabía que Frigga lo había llamado, es más, tenía la atención puesta en los guardias. - Ni se os ocurra acercaros un paso más. ¿Qué queréis ahora? Bastante le habéis hecho ya.

La reina deseaba estar junto a su hijo, pero suficiente estaba traicionando ya la palabra de Odín llevando allí atención médica. Así que se quedó fuera mientras los guardias daban paso al interior de la celda, con el sanador detrás, ignorando las amenazas de la chica.

\- Irya, este hombre viene en mi nombre a cuidar de Loki. No tienes porqué desconfiar.- Frigga la hizo entrar en razón mientras uno de los guardias le hacia un gesto a la prisionera para que se apartase, sin palabras tan amables.

\- Ya has oído, el médico debe trabajar con espacio.

Irya apretó los labios, ya no se fiaba ni de su sombra. Pero terminó soltado con suavidad la mano de Loki, echándose a un lado.

\- No le harán daño... ¿Verdad? - Bastante destrozado estaba como para que le hiciesen sufrir más.

Loki había fulminado con todas sus fuerzas a los intrusos desde que llegaron, deseando poder ponerse en pie y meterles esa falsa ayuda por el culo. Pero cuando Irya le soltó la mano, toda su seguridad se desvaneció. Entrando en pánico, la buscó con una mirada nerviosa, volviendo a luchar con desesperación por ponerse en pie.

\- ¡N... No! ¡No te alejes de mi!- Los guardias actuaron rápido y lo inmovilizaron, logrando que volviese a gritar y a retorcerse. Frigga observaba con horror e impotencia desde fuera.

\- ¡No le hagáis daño...!

Irya no creía que fuera a ponerse tan nervioso sólo por separarse de él un par de metros. Pero ante esa reacción, corrió de nuevo hacia la cama y empujó con todas su fuerzas a uno de los guardias para abrirse paso.

\- ¡Ni se os ocurra tocarlo, malditos borregos! - De nuevo sus colmillos se habían alargado, amenazantes. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y cogió de nuevo su mano para tranquilizarlo - El curandero podrá trabajar perfectamente conmigo aquí, nadie le molestará. - Fulminó con la mirada a los guardias, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Loki - No me he ido, estoy aquí. - Algo grave le estaba pasando, poco quedaba de ese hombre tan seguro de sí mismo que conoció, y eso no le gustaba.

Como un bálsamo, Loki se tranquilizó al momento de volver a sentir la mano de ella envolviendo la suya. Y esta vez se agarró a ella como a un clavo ardiente, sin ir a consentir que volviese a jugársela así. Aunque realmente poco pudiese hacer en aquellos momentos por imponer su palabra, más ido por la fiebre por momentos.

El guardia golpeado desenvainó rápidamente su espada y amenazó con ella a la loba, herido en su orgullo, considerándose por encima de cualquier preso.

\- Maldita zor...- Pero Frigga lo interrumpió con voz retumbante, recuperándose del shock.

\- Ya habéis oído todos. Eldrin, sánale. Vosotros dos, apartaos de la cama y dejadle hacer.- exigió a los guardias que al momento se tragaron su vanidad y obedecieron sin rechistar.

Irya suspiró aliviada ante las palabras de Frigga. Se acomodó sentándose al lado de la cama, entrelazando más firmemente sus dedos con los de Loki.

\- De él no desconfíes, viene a curarte - Observó a ese tal Eldrin, curiosa. Esos asgardianos tenían costumbres muy raras.

Al fin, apoyó la barbilla en la almohada observando el rostro de nuevo ausente de Loki, retirándole los alborotados cabellos del rostro. Y con ese limitado roce, pudo notar que su temperatura de por si baja, estaba por las nubes.

En ese preciso momento y por primera vez, Irya sintió verdadera empatía hacia él.

Eldrin suspiró ante un poco de paz al fin y deseó que aquella prisionera de veras hiciese buen efecto en el príncipe desquiciado. No soportaría un solo susto más, pues aún se preguntaba qué idea insana le había hecho aceptar la petición de la reina a entrar allí.

Pero todo fue bien para su sorpresa, con Loki adormecido y dejándole la espalda totalmente inmóvil y a merced de sus avanzadas prácticas curativas. Sin necesidad de hilo y aguja, Eldrin cerró todas sus heridas con un ungüento pastoso que al contacto con la piel, brillaba como el ámbar al Sol. La loba asumió que debía ser cosa de magia.

\- Habrá que untárselo dos veces más cada cinco horas... ¿Serías tú capaz de hacerlo?- se esperanzó el hombre, deseando que aquella chica le librase de bajar hasta allí de nuevo.

Irya no retiró sus ojos violetas de las manos del curandero ni un segundo. No sólo quería aprender para poder cuidar de Loki, sino que esas prácticas se le hacían profundamente curiosas e interesantes. Ante la pregunta de Eldrin, salió de su ensimismamiento, alzando la vista hacia él, asintiendo.

\- ¿Eh? Sí, sí... Claro, yo me ocuparé de él. - Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia Loki, deseando que ahora, si quedaba dormido, tuviera un sueño mucho más tranquilo - Gracias por todo.

Eldrin frunció el ceño sin saber cómo responder a su agradecimiento. Era por la reina que había hecho eso, y casi obligado. Pero al final acertó a decir:

\- No, gracias a ti por controlarlo.- Dispuesto a marcharse, recogió todo e informó a Frigga saliendo de la estancia.- Mañana a estas horas ya estará mucho mejor. Aún así, que no haga gestos bruscos o podrían volver a abrirse.- miró una última vez al enfermo y se marchó. La última en hacerlo fue la reina, que parecía seguir luchando en su fuero interno contra las normas de Odín. Quería entrar y abrazar a su hijo, pero no podía. No debía tensar más la cuerda entre sus deseos y la voluntad de su rey o sus ilusiones mágicas tendrían que terminar.

\- Cuídalo, Irya.- le pidió la mujer. Luego de una larga mirada anhelante hacia su pequeño, marchó sin decir más.

Irya intentó enviarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque no le salió muy bien. Cuando al fin volvieron a estar solos, acarició con el dedo pulgar la mano de Loki, dudando que pudiera escucharle.

\- Me salvaste de una muerte segura y así has terminado, por mi culpa...- Sonrió triste - Quizás no seas tan malo como quieres aparentar, príncipe.

* * *

Loki al fin descansaba en condiciones, habiendo perdido en su lucha por mantenerse despierto desde que Eldrin había dejado de tocar sus heridas. Aún así, esas buenas palabras destinadas a él harían eco en su subconsciente horas después.

Pero aún quedaba mucho para que despertase, y tras horas de descanso para ambos, con Loki aún profundamente dormido, una nueva visita llegó.

El Dios del Trueno había terminado la charla a voces con su padre, la segunda mantenida desde que se cruzó con su hermano de vuelta a las mazmorras. Y seguía sin haber manera de hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Por ello, allí estaba, frente al campo de energía que lo separaba de Loki y su compañera.

Irya había permanecido todo el tiempo al lado de Loki, tanto que ya casi ni sentía los dedos de la mano que tenía entrelazada con él. Estaba medio dormida sobre la almohada, pero al escuchar pasos en las mazmorras, abrió los ojos.

Cuando vio a Thor ahí plantado, su mirada pareció centellear de furia y, aun así, ni se levantó ni se movió. No despertaría a Loki por nada del mundo.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Glorificarte con el sufrimiento de tu hermano? Bien, ya lo has visto... Ahora lárgate - Poco le importaba ya ofender al príncipe heredero o al mismo Rey. Total, iban a matarla tarde o temprano.

La mirada del Dios del Trueno chispeó ante esas palabras, dando un paso más enfrente, iluminándose mejor ante la luz que proporcionaba la misma energía de la celda. Y sin decir palabra, tan alto, dorado e imponente como era, bajó las defensas de la prisión y entró, plantándose a pocos pasos de la joven, mirándola desde arriba.

\- No vengo a verlo a él. Vengo por ti. Tengo un trato que ofrecerte, loba.- dijo tan directo como de costumbre, con esa voz profunda que llenó toda la estancia.

Irya tensó cada uno de sus músculos al ver que se acercaba. No se fiaba ni un pelo de él y, aun así, le mantuvo la mirada en todo momento. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante sus palabras, pero pronto lo disimuló.

\- Oh, es todo un honor... ¿Y qué trato quiere hacer conmigo el valeroso heredero de Asgard? - Resopló, volviendo la mirada hacia Loki- No tengo nada que hablar contigo ni con nadie de este asqueroso mundo. No después de esto. - Apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, preocupada por su compañero.

Thor frunció el ceño cuando la chica apartó la mirada de él, resultándole familiares esas palabras de rechazo sarcástico.

\- Suficiente tiempo has pasado ya con Loki.- centró entonces su mirada en él, fijándose por primera vez en sus heridas. Y volvió a sentirse culpable por no haber impedido aquel castigo injusto. Ya se había enterado de todo al respecto. Lo que Odín se había molestado en ocultarle en la primera charla, Frigga se lo había aclarado después. Así que la segunda charla con su padre fue más una bronca airada. Thor nunca habría permitido aquello.- Esto le ha ocurrido por protegerte. Ayúdale entonces para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Ponte a salvo, lejos de aquí.

Irya no pudo evitar sonreír, quizás tenía razón y ese humor de Loki se le estaba pegando. Al escuchar la segunda parte se giró para mirarle, ahora seria, sin entender.

\- ¿Irme? Te recuerdo que tu padre me ha condenado a muerte. No creo que tarde en ejecutarme - Se encogió de hombros - Además... no me iría sin tu hermano. No pienso dejarle con vosotros - Loki se había sacrificado por ella, no le abandonaría con esos desalmados.

Thor frunció el ceño, realmente sorprendido por esas últimas palabras, viéndola tan dispuesta a morir por permanecer junto a su hermano. Y entonces se fijó en su mano unida aún con la de Loki.

\- No sé con qué buenas palabras te habrá encandilado ni qué mentiras te habrá contado, pero Loki no está aquí sin razón. Es culpable de muchos actos atroces y no deberías confiar en él.

Irya se tensó entonces. Al fin se decidió y soltó con cuidado la mano de Loki. Luego se acercó lentamente a Thor, casi altiva.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú no eres culpable? Ah, no, claro... Tú eres el heredero del benevolente Odín.- dijo sarcástica antes de explotar.- ¡Tu padre casi mata a tu hermano a golpes! ¡Por salvarme de un asesino que él mismo mandó a por mí! ¡Tú has masacrado a mi pueblo y por tu culpa me van a matar! - Le empujó, aunque no le movió ni un centímetro. Al menos descargaba furia - No te atrevas a darme lecciones, maldito cacho de carne gigante.

Thor seguía con ese gesto de no comprender nada, aunque su actitud a la vez era pensativa. ¿Qué le habría contado Loki para que estuviese tan cegada en enemistarse con su única salvación? Observó el intento de empuje con un parpadeo y terminó por apartarse, centrando su vista en Loki.

\- No estoy disculpando a mi padre ni excusando mis errores. Ahora sé lo que realmente pasa aquí, y quiero corregirlo. Aunque solo pueda salvando la única vida que queda a mi alcance.- Y entonces giró el rostro hacia ella.- Quiero librarte de esto, devolverte a tu mundo. No mereces estar aquí.

Irya posó sus ojos violetas en los de él, sorprendida. No, no podía creerle, sólo era un bruto desalmado, igual que su padre.

\- ¿Pretendes hacerme creer que vas a arriesgarte, desobedeciendo a tu padre sólo por salvar mi trasero? - Se cruzó de brazos - Siento no ser tan estúpida como para creerlo. Inténtalo con otro. - Volvió al lado de Loki, sentándose en el suelo, acariciando con timidez su mejilla - Loki no es perfecto, pero al menos dice las cosas como las piensa. No miente.

Thor entendió pronto que la muchacha no le creería jamás dentro de su ceguera. Así que acabó envarándose, dando varios pasos hacia ella. Se estaba cansando de las libertades que se tomaba al hablarle, como si fuese un asesino despreciable en vez de un benevolente soberano.

\- ¿Qué te dijo, eh? ¿Qué te dijo él sobre salvarte la vida? Loki es el que no es capaz de hacer nada por buena fe. Todos sus propósitos tienen algún sentido oculto, porque les puede sacarle partido, por puro beneficio. No lo hizo por ti. Y ahora que Odín tiene asegurada tu muerte, a él dejarás de interesarle.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! - se le encaró ella casi con un gruñido animal. Se giró para observar a Loki, queriendo creer que no era así. - Él me salvó la vida, no me importa el porqué. Ahora soy yo quien tiene que cuidar de él, así que deja que lo haga el poco tiempo que me queda. No intentes solucionar lo que ya no tiene arreglo. He aceptado mi destino. Al menos, me iré con el consuelo de que mi muerte cargará sobre las espaldas de la honorable soberanos de Asgard.- suspiró, luchando por controlarse.

Thor desistió en su empeño con otro suspiro cansado, dándole la espalda para marchar, aunque lo acabó pensando mejor y siguió hablando, a una distancia de ella.

\- Solo quiero el Okur. Pero te liberaré de todos modos si me lo permites, con o sin tu promesa de guiarme hasta él. Aunque no lo creas, éste es el mejor lugar para guardarlo, dejándolo así fuera del alcance de manos realmente peligrosas. Evitaríamos que nadie más muriese innecesariamente, Irya.- esperó ver entendimiento en su mirada, pero siguió notándola esquiva. Sabía lo que la muchacha quería, y a eso no pensaba ceder.- No puedo traer con nosotros a Loki, él aún tiene crímenes por los que pagar. Así que te concederé un día para que medites tu respuesta. Piensa si quieres morir aquí o vivir libre allí. Solo espero que Loki tenga la decencia de ser sincero contigo...- murmuró al final, antes de salir de la celda y activar la energía.

Irya fingió ignorarle, aunque en realidad escuchó cada una de sus palabras. Suspiró, agradeciendo la soledad, volviendo la mirada hacia Loki. ¿De verdad le había mentido? Quería pensar que no.

De todas formas, si era así, ese bruto de melena rubia no sería mucho mejor que su hermano. No tenía porqué creerle.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Loki despertó. La pomada ya se había terminado y había hecho el efecto pertinente en su espalda. Así que, cuando el príncipe abrió lentamente los ojos, recuperado ya de los altos grados de fiebre, no hubo ningún dolor terrible esperándole. Solo su compañera de celda, a la que buscó con la mirada sin moverse. Le estaba costando recordar todo lo ocurrido.

Irya le había extendido la última capa de pomada antes de dormirse. Había caído rendida a los pies de la cama de Loki, acostumbrada al suelo, con miedo a que despertarse y volviera a desesperarse al no verla cerca. La muchacha dormía a gusto, cansada después de horas sin pegar ojo.

Loki se asomó un poco al borde del lecho después de ver la celda vacía y ahí la encontró, sumida en sueños. Con un leve suspiro, empezó a incorporarse, notando cierta molesta tirantez en la espalda, pero no más. Y eso le extrañó. ¿Habían utilizado curación avanzada con él? Apenas recordaba nada y la incertidumbre podía con él. Así que una vez sentado al borde de la cama, le dio una patadita a Irya. Como no despertaba, le dio otra un tanto más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Porqué no estás en tu rincón?- Si, ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Irya abrió los ojos ante la segunda patada, algo molesta por semejante despertar. Pero cuando entendió que la patada se la había dado él, se incorporó de un salto, sonriendo al verle bien.

\- ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!- Se extrañó ante la pregunta, alzando una ceja - Bueno... Era por si necesitabas algo. Además, tú mismo me dijiste que no me separara de ti.

Loki se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás cuando la chica lo sorprendió así, con esa actitud tan... alegre.

\- ¿Que yo te pedí qué?- frunció el ceño intentando recordar.- ¿No crees que si te lo "exigí" fue para que no te matase ninguna otra visita? Y por lo visto, parece que ya no hay ningún peligro...

Irya borró la sonrisa en cuanto le escuchó. Sí, lo que temía se había convertido en realidad: Volvía a ser el mismo arrogante pretencioso. Captando la indirecta, suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia su propio lecho.

\- Bien, Loki... Lo que tú digas. No tengo ganas de discutir. Si necesitas algo, me avisas y listo.- dijo a la vez que se dejó caer sobre el jergón con un suspiro de cansancio, aún somnolienta.

Loki volvió a relajarse en cuanto ella y su sonrisa escalofriante se marcharon al rincón asignado. Su mirada pronto se encontró con un bote vacío con algunos restos de pomada por los bordes, y lo cogió para enseñárselo.

\- ¿Tú me has puesto esto? ¿Quien te lo dio?

\- Me lo dio el curandero que fue enviado por tu madre para que te lo administrase yo misma, si. ¿Por qué? Al menos, podrías estar un poco agradecido - Se cruzó de brazos, sin poder evitar sentirse mal. El Loki que había creído conocer después de la tragedia, en esos momentos comenzaba a desvanecerse.

El príncipe, por su parte, ataba cabos, entendiendo que Frigga había vuelto a ser blanda de corazón. Probablemente por eso mismo la mujer ahora estuviese metida en problemas. Desobedecer a Odín nunca era buena idea. Con una mueca de molestia, dejó el bote de malas formas sobre la mesita y volvió a clavar la mirada en Irya.

\- No tengo nada que agradecerte, yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. Del mismo modo que tú no me pediste que te salvase la vida. Ahorrémonos las deudas, ¿vale?- le sonrió fugazmente con falsedad antes de girarse a mirar la cama manchada de sangre. Aquello había sido una masacre.

\- Pero sí me suplicaste a gritos que no me alejara de ti mientras ese curandero te sanaba... - Sonrió triunfante al decirlo, tumbándose, mirando al techo. Sí, eso le había dolido seguro.

Loki la fuminó con una mirada de soslayo, sin recordar eso tampoco. Y para quedar por encima de su lamentable comportamiento de mujer rechazada, respondió con indiferencia:

\- Uno puede llegar a delirar en gran medida por las fiebres, diciendo cosas que jamás pensaría siquiera.- y entonces vio el espejo de cuerpo entero en la otra punta de la celda y decidió ir hasta él. Necesitaba verse la espalda.

Pero el movimiento al ponerse en pie fue demasiado rápido para su estado aún convaleciente y tuvo que apoyarse urgentemente en una pared para no caer ante el mareo repentino. Miró de reojo a Irya, deseando que no lo hubiese visto.

Y lo cierto es que la chica seguía aparentemente con la vista sobre el techo, pero no dejaba de observarle de reojo. Cuando vio que casi cae, se levantó dispuesta a ayudarle.

\- No deberías incorporarte aún... Ni ser tan orgulloso. ¿Tanto te cuesta admitir que necesitas ayuda? - Era peor que un crío. Pese a que intentó disimularlo, sí le había dolido su ataque. - Si tanto rechazo sientes por mí, ¿porqué demonios me salvaste la vida?

Loki se puso tan derecho y alto como era, como si el tema no fuese con él, y la miró desde arriba, arrogante.

\- Ni necesito tu ayuda ni lo hice por ti. ¿Cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirlo para que haga eco en tu vacía cabeza?- Reconocía ser cruel, pero no había otro modo de guardar las distancias con aquella jovencita entusiasta y ansiosa por hacer amigos. Él no los tenía, no los necesitaba. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, alargó los brazos frente a su pecho, ofreciéndole sus mangas.- Quítame la camisa. Está echa un asco.

Irya le fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose estúpida. Se había hecho ilusiones creyendo que ese ser podría llegar a merecer la pena. Pero no, se había vuelto a equivocar estrepitosamente. No dijo nada, sólo se acercó de malas maneras y con una mano tiró de una de las mangas mientras que con la otra se la alzaba desde la espalda.

\- No creo que te den ropa nueva, así que tendrás que conformarte.- Loki arqueó una ceja ante ese comentario y señaló la mesita de noche con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y que crees que hay en ese cajón? Tráeme la verde.- ordenó después de tirar a un lado con desinterés el trozo de tela hecha jirones. Con disimulo esta vez, se apoyó en lo que tenía más cerca hasta llegar al espejo, viendo allí un cuerpo más delgado y descuidado de ejercicio que dos años atrás. Pero no venía por eso, quería verse la espalda. Cuando se volteó, la imagen no mejoró. Con un gruñido de rabia, se volvió hacia Irya.- ¡Es para hoy!

Irya tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no tirarse a su cuello y arrancarle la yugular. Abrió el cajón y sacó la camisa limpia para acercarse hasta él, sin darse mucha prisa.

\- Estarías mucho peor si tu madre no hubiese intervenido por ti. Vale que a mí me trates a patadas, pero a ella sí deberías agradecérselo.

Loki seguía observando su destrozada espalda, llena de cicatrices mal cerradas y aún recientes. Dedicadas por Odín, por salvar a alguien que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Con el gesto tenso por la rabia, decidió apartar la mirada de su reflejo y coger la camisa nueva, sin mirar a Irya.

\- Tampoco le pedí que lo hiciese. Ahora estará más vigilada que nunca por ese viejo sádico. Eso es lo único que ha conseguido.- se la puso y miró su propio rostro demacrado un segundo más antes de volver a su jergón con el ánimo por los suelos.

Irya posó sus ojos en él, sin ser capaz de comprenderle.

\- Y también ha conseguido salvar la vida de su hijo, por si lo olvidabas. Aún hay gente a la que le importas, por mucho que te moleste y a mí me cueste creerlo. - Volvió a su rincón y se sentó, observándole.

Loki se preguntaba eso mismo: ¿Porqué seguían preocupándose por él? Irya lo había hecho al parecer, aunque la tratase con la punta del zapato. ¿Sería por compasión? Pensar que transmitía pena al resto no lo alegró en absoluto, y eso se transmitió en su rostro mientras se volvía a sentar con cierta complicación por la tirantez de la espalda.

Irya captó el cambio de humor y decidió pasar a otro tema.

\- Estuvo aquí tu hermano.

\- ¿Thor?- preguntó incrédulo. Eso si que no lo esperaba.- ¿Porqué?

\- No lo sé exactamente. Según él, quiere sacarme de aquí a espaldas de tu pad... De Odín. Cree que soy inocente y está harto de las prácticas del viejo, creo que se refería a... - Le señaló débilmente - Bueno, a lo tuyo. Quería convencerme para acompañarlo a encontrar el Okur y así frenar la guerra. Pero no me cuadra que el príncipe heredero se enemiste con su padre sólo por salvarme el trasero a mí.

Loki apoyó la espalda en el cabezal e hizo una ligera mueca de dolor por ello, pero no llegó a más. Tenía que recordar agradecerle el trabajo a su madre, aunque siguiese sin estar contento con los riesgos que tomaba por él. Después de escuchar a Irya, rotó los ojos, cansado.

\- Y vuelta con el egocentrismo. Lo haría para poder dormir en paz y limpiar la sangre que hay en sus manos. Nadie hace nada que no le favorezca personalmente, Irya. Él solo quiere quedar una vez más como el héroe y llevarse toda la gloria.

Irya pareció no sentirse afectada con esas palabras, es más, sonrió.

\- Habló el príncipe humilde... Y no lo decía por eso exactamente. Es sólo que me extraña cuando, claramente, Asgard está ganando. Y sí, lo mismo dijo de ti: - fingió la voz de Thor - _Loki no hace nada que no sea por su propio beneficio._ \- Negó con la cabeza, tumbándose - No compartiréis sangre, pero a veces lo parece.

\- ¿Es que alguien actúa por altruismo en este mundo? No dudes que Odín le besará los pies cuando le traiga el Okur en bandeja de plata. Y luego podrá alardear en la gran fiesta en su honor de cómo devolvió a la pobre lobita a su desolado hogar. Como salvó a sus miserables víctimas del horror de la guerra. Tan hipócrita que nadie recordará que realmente ya no había nada que salvar.- escupió con fingida altanería, dándole asco solo de imaginarlo rodeado de sus amigotes. Los mataría a todos.

\- Vaya... Eso sí es resquemor – opinó Irya con una ceja alzada.

Se mantuvo pensativa unos segundos más hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que Loki había insinuado hacía un momento. Se incorporó seria, acercándose a su cama, aún dubitativa.

\- Espera, espera... ¿Con eso de que Thor alardearía en su fiesta de cómo me salvó, te refieres a que realmente me dejaría en mi hogar? ¿Quieres decir que sería libre de verdad?

Loki frunció el ceño ante su pregunta, sin encontrar la dificultad de la respuesta.

\- Eso es lo que te ha jurado, ¿No?

\- Sí, pero... ¿Debería creerle? Quiero decir... Es tu herm... - se mordió la lengua de nuevo - Os habéis criado juntos, tú le conoces. ¿Debería creerle?- Irya se quedó a los pies de su cama, observándole desde arriba, cruzada de brazos, expectante.

Loki encontró entonces la gracia a sus dudas, ladeando la cabeza con esa sonrisita característica, suspicaz y traviesa.

\- No has podido confiar en muchos a lo largo de esta vida, ¿verdad? Da la casualidad que estás hablando del hombre con la palabra más firme que puedas encontrarte. Si se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, lo cumplirá aunque pierda la vida en ello.- Y por alguna razón, un destello de orgullo chispeó en su interior. ¿Acababa de hablar bien de Thor?

Irya ladeó la cabeza también, devolviéndole la misma sonrisa, aunque de una manera mucho más falsa.

\- Y el rubio también me dijo que tú eras un mentiroso. Así que, si tú me alientas para que confíe en él... ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? ¿Cómo saber quién miente de los dos? - Gruñó, hecha un completo lío. - ¿Tanto os cuesta decir la verdad? - La chica no era consciente de que, en realidad, sí lo estaban haciendo.

Loki arqueó las cejas, resultándole tan asombroso como divertido que Irya tuviese una mente tan retorcida. Iba a confirmarle la aplastante realidad cuando algo le hizo pensarlo mejor. ¿Qué ganaría él si la convencía para que marchase con Thor? Sería su perrito faldero, haría todo lo que el príncipe dorado le pidiese. Y él, el criminal que nadie quería, volvería a quedarse solo y en aquel agujero hasta el olvido. Teniendo la respuesta acertada ahora, sonrió tan retorcido como lo eran las dudas de ella, de las que pensaba alimentarse.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? Es hijo de su padre. Te llevará a tu hogar, ¿pero quién dice que no te matará cuando consiga lo que quiere? Es otro bárbaro más, mentiroso como Odín. Será mejor que te hagas de rogar mientras encuentro una forma de escapar de aquí.

Irya alzó la cabeza hacia él, asomándola por encima del colchón, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. No buscaba el contacto, pero sí mantener la mirada con él sin parpadear, atisbar si le estaba diciendo la verdad .

\- Entonces... ¿Quieres decir que, si logras escapar, me llevarás contigo?

Loki asintió con toda la sinceridad que pudo albergar su engañosa pose. Y era un magnífico actor, todo hay que decirlo.

\- Te sacaré de aquí, pero en cuanto estemos a salvo, cada uno tomará su camino. Tú solo utiliza tus fauces cuando sea necesario, aporta ayuda, y nuestra cuenta quedará en paz. ¿Trato?- y entonces le tendió su mano, dispuesto a ganársela esta vez.

Irya tardó unos segundos, pensativa, pero finalmente se la estrechó.

\- Trato... - Sonrió al decirlo, satisfecha - Es extraño, pero juraría que tu hermano está convencido de que bebo los vientos por ti. - No pudo evitar reír al decirlo - Le expliqué que estaba en deuda contigo, pero... Sigue en sus trece de que me tienes engañada y a tu disposición - Negó con la cabeza, entre risas, mientras volvía a sentarse - De locos...

Loki ensanchó su sonrisa, no pudiendo creer que le hubiese tocado la chica más ingenua de entre los Nueve Reinos.

\- Y que lo digas.- corroboró no pudiendo estar más de acuerdo con Thor.

* * *

Poco después, las grandes puertas de los calabozos volvieron a abrirse, trayendo nuevos criminales. Esta vez con más cuidado, Loki se puso en pie y dio un par de pasos para asomarse a ver, movido por una inexplicable intuición. Cuando vio pasar a los nuevos residentes, unos ojos rojos como el rubí se clavaron en los de él, y ambos se devolvieron una mirada de reconocimiento muy significativa. Cuando se volvió hacia Irya, pensó que la suerte no podía estar más de su parte.

\- Venga, a tu rincón. Ahora necesito pensar en silencio. No me interrumpas.

Irya no dejaba de sonreír, estaba encantada con la idea de poder salir de esas cuatro paredes. Poco le importó que la echara así, sólo se levantó y se tumbó en su jergón y, cuando apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, frunció el ceño.

\- Estaba pensando... ¿Qué pasa si ahí fuera me transformo y no puedo controlarme?

Loki volvió a acomodarse en la misma postura que antes sobre su cama y cerró los ojos, juntando las manos sobre su pecho, dispuesto a meditar. Por eso, cuando escuchó la molesta voz de Irya de nuevo, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no insultarla. Ahora debía ser amable con ella. Ser amable... Ser amable... Giró el rostro hacia ella con una media sonrisa que inspiraba más miedo que amabilidad por su tirantez.

\- No digas tonterías, mujer. A mi no me harás daño, que es lo importante. Ahora... calla, por favor.

Irya volvió la vista hacia él, terminando por asentir, algo más tranquila. Sólo se incorporó un segundos para quitarse las botas y tumbarse de nuevo, cubriéndose con la piel del jergón. Se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos pensativa, cada vez más echa a la idea de que su destino ya no era morir allí dentro.

Loki se pasó las siguientes tres horas sin mover un solo dedo, en trance. Podría parecer dormido, con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo y su respiración pausada. Pero había demasiada serenidad y relajación, como si simplemente su conciencia hubiese abandonado el cuerpo.

Porque en realidad así era. A unas celdas de distancia, aquel gigante azul de ojos rojos con el que había cruzado miradas, se encontraba en la misma situación.

Cuando Loki volvió en sí, no mostró ninguna reacción. Solo abrió lentamente los ojos y comprobando que Irya dormía, decidió seguir su ejemplo. Ahora que todo había quedado zanjado y la cuenta atrás había empezado, necesitaba más que nunca descansar.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?

Quien prefiera la acción, preparaos porque esto solo acaba de empezar. Loki tiene grandes planes en mente...

Y espero que no se os haya hecho eterno en cap, fue más largo de lo habitual. Quería dejarlo a punto para el próximo.

¡Y eso es todo! Muchas gracias por vuestros votos y reviews ^^ ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!

loki2014 :aquí tienes la actualización! Espero que te haya gustado. Besos!


	7. Capítulo 7

Loki despertó con el sonido de los primeros gritos en los pasillos de las mazmorras. Aún de espaldas en su camastro, se giró lentamente para ver a Irya abrir los ojos, tan confundida como él. Pero él tardó menos en entender qué ocurría. Si era tal como pensaba, había llegado la hora de partir.

La lican se levantó de la cama y, tras calzarse, se acercó al borde de la celda, asomándose. Lo que vio le heló la sangre: varios presos habían escapado de sus celdas y, mientras unos liberaban a los demás, otros se las ingeniaban para frenar a los guardias asgardianos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Loki no tuvo que atender mucho para dar su visto bueno y volver rápido a por su chaleco, colocándoselo cuidadosamente como si se preparase para un evento de gran importancia.

\- Que nos vamos, tal como te prometí.- se volvió hacia ella con una media sonrisa.- Para que luego digas que soy mentiroso.

Irya se giró hacia él al escucharle, frunciendo el ceño, sorprendida.

\- ¿Tú sabías est...? - En ese momento, un gigante azul oculto entre pieles, con un antiguo casco de cuernos mellados que le daba aspecto de chamán, quebró la resistencia de la celda. Se quedó allí fuera, observándoles de tal manera que a Irya se le heló la sangre. La loba no tardó en ocultarse tras el cuerpo de su compañero, creyendo que era otra amenaza. - ¡Esto es de locos! ¡No va a funcionar, Loki! Nadie saldrá vivo de aquí.

Pero el aludido salió de la celda como si soliese hacerlo cada día, ignorando los temores de Irya.

\- Nosotros sí.- Una mano en su pecho lo frenó. El gigante seguía allí, esperando algo de él. El Dios del Engaño levantó la vista hacia jotun e hizo un gesto de sorpresa, como si acabase de caer en la cuenta de su trato.- Oh, sí. La escalera de la derecha, último piso. Un par de guardias a más contar. Y el cofre de los inviernos será tuyo. Si te pierdes... pregunta por la cámara de las reliquias robadas.- respondió con una amplia sonrisa. El chamán le dedicó un gruñido.

\- Más te vale decir la verdad, traidor. Le debes mucho a mi mundo.- le espetó con amenaza implícita antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre la batalla.

Irya escuchó la conversación de Loki con el gigante, perpleja, tardando en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo corrió tras él, bajando de la celda de un salto.

\- ¿Le has ofrecido una reliquia...? - Y entonces cayó en la cuenta, sonriendo - Oh, ya... Entiendo. – Tuvo que apartarse a un lado cuando un guardia asgardiano cayó inconsciente, derribado por lo que parecía un hombre con mucho pelo. Pasó por encima del guardia, aclarándose la garganta. - Bueno, y... ¿Ahora qué?

Loki recordó que no debía perder de vista a la lobita ingenua o se quedaría fuera de cualquier trato con Thor como había tramado. Así que se volvió a esperarla, cogiéndola de una mano cuando la tuvo al lado para seguir avanzando más aprisa entre la lucha que estaba teniendo allí lugar.

\- Tú no entiendes nada. Así que no vuelvas a nombrar esta conversación bajo ningún concepto.- Y antes de que pudiese responder a su última pregunta, un rugido retumbó desde el fondo de las profundidades. Todo el mundo paró al reconocer ese sonido, mirando hacia el pasillo del fondo con espanto. Loki también frenó por el mismo shock.- Oh, vaya.

Irya también se paralizó al escuchar eso, sintiendo un escalofrío de pies a cabeza, apretando la mano de Loki sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios... ha sido eso?

\- La peor de las criaturas que puedas conocer jamás. Y ha sido liberada.- murmuró aún con temor antes de encogerse de hombros.- Que se ocupe Thor. Vamos.

Y de nuevo retomaron el paso, esta vez corriendo. Muchos otros siguieron su ejemplo, pasando por encima de guardias a los que les era impedido abandonar la resistencia ante la fuga. Por mucho que quisieran salir de allí por patas. Ellos dos fueron los primeros en alcanzar el portón, que se abrió desde el otro lado a la vez que ellos tiraban de él. Y el hechicero acabó chocando contra un pecho acorazado, el más envidiado del reino. Después de un segundo para asimilarlo, ambos hermanos se miraron con sorpresa. Maldita casualidad.

Irya casi tropezó un par de veces con los cuerpos desperdigados por el suelo y, cuando Loki se estampó contra el pecho de su hermano, ella se golpeó contra la espalda del moreno. Se quejó por semejante frenazo, pero al ver la razón, tragó saliva, palideciendo.

Thor los miraba a los dos desde arriba y, sin mediar palabra, cazó a Loki por el cuello para arrastrarlo hasta una de las esquinas, empotrándolo contra el muro.

Loki gruñó de dolor entre la garra en su garganta y el golpe de su espalda. ¿Demasiado era pedir un poco de consideración por su maltrecha convalecencia?

\- ¡Dime que no tienes nada que ver con esto! ¡Dímelo! - Un preso intentó atacar al rubio por la espalda, a lo que él contestó aplastándole la cabeza con el martillo sin menor esfuerzo.

El ojiverde no recordaba la última vez que ambos se encontraron cara a cara, pero de lo que sí se acordó fue de lo imponente que podía resultar el otro cuando te convertías en el centro de su rabia.

\- Creo... que éste no es el mejor momento para discutirlo, hermano.- Y corroborándolo, otro rugido, esta vez más cercano, retumbó por toda la mazmorra. Y los presos pusieron más ahínco en escapar atropelladamente.

Irya se había quedado ahí plantada, sin saber qué demonios hacer, como para enfrentarse al rubio ella sola...

Ante el bramido de la bestia, Thor gruñó enfadado, soltando de malas maneras a Loki.

\- ¡Vuelve a tu maldita celda! - Se giró, cazando a Irya del brazo y lanzándola contra su hermano - ¡Y llévatela a ella también!- Estaba enfadado y mucho. Como se les ocurriera salir sin su permiso, entre rayos y centellas lo haría arder todo. Sin perder más tiempo, el heredero salió corriendo, directo a por el monstruo.

Loki permaneció allí después de frenar el impulso contra Irya, viendo marchar a Thor hacia el interior de las mazmorras. Menudo necio era si esperaba que volviesen al centro de la escaramuza. Así que el moreno se distrajo haciéndose a un lado junto al portón, viendo pasar a los extravagantes prófugos que buscaban la libertad.

La enorme bestia no tardó en aparecer derribando la mitad de un muro del otro extremo de las mazmorras. Ni más ni menos que un troll de Vanenheim.

Irya se encogió ante semejante estruendo, tragando saliva al ver a esa fiera. Cogió la mano de Loki y tiró de él hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Vámonos de una vez!

Thor frenó cuando vio al troll, frunciendo el ceño. Ni tan siquiera recordaba haber encarcelado a ese. Lanzó el martillo hacia él y éste aterrizó en el costado del monstruo, haciéndole retroceder con un rugido de furia. El rubio tenía para rato allí.

Loki recordó que Irya seguía a su lado ante el tirón, fastidiándole perderse la pelea entre Thor y la bestia.

\- ¿A dónde? ¡Necesitamos a Thor! Todos éstos que huyen serán masacrados al llegar al salón principal. Nadie escapa de Asgard sin una ayuda mayor.- señaló al rubio y deseó tener razón. Si no permitía su compañía en la misión... cometería cualquier locura antes que volver a su celda. Le daba pánico solo de pensar que seguiría pudríéndose en ella eternamente.

\- ¿Thor? ¡Ni que fuera a ayudarnos! - se desesperó Irya, aun dejando de tirar de él.

El aludido seguía pegándose con el enorme espécimen. Ahora, el Dios del Trueno se había subido sobre el cuello de la bestia y le golpeaba con el martillo la cabeza. Al tercer golpe, al fin el troll cayó al suelo, derribado. Thor se alejó del cuerpo con un suspiro de cansancio antes de girarse y buscar con la mirada a su hermano.

\- ¡Lo hará! Al menos hasta cierto punto, luego ya nos las arreglaremos.- dijo Loki, impaciente. Cuando volvió a mirar en dirección al rubio, éste ya se acercaba con paso firme y temerario directo a ellos, pasando sobre cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos. Las mazmorras habían quedado totalmente desiertas a excepción de ellos y algún que otro sujeto inconsciente. Loki se vio en la obligación de poner su mejor cara de buen chico.- Te juro por lo que más quieras que yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo esto.

Irya no pudo evitar esconderse con disimulo tras la espalda de Loki, asomándose por un costado. Thor al fin llegó hasta ellos, claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Y tengo que creerte? ¡He dicho que a la celda! - Y sin mediar otra palabra, se guardó el martillo en el cinto, cazó a Irya del brazo, a Loki de la nuca y comenzó a arrastrarlos a la celda.

Loki empezaba a recordar lo manazas que podía llegar a ser Thor. Contenido sus ganas de transformarlo en sapo, consiguió deshacerse de su agarre, apartándose unos pasos y mostrando sus manos en señal de paz.

\- ¡Espera! Espera un momento, ¿vale? Creo que ésta es una buena ocasión para meditar sobre tus incompletos planes.- con otro movimiento esquivo, se libró de una nueva manaza.- ¿Quieres o no quieres salvar a Irya del hacha? Porque, no sé si te habrás fijado, pero...- miró a su desolado alrededor con obviedad.- éste es el momento perfecto.

Irya aún permanecía enganchada por la enorme garra del rubio, quien se giró para observarla, pensativo.

\- Sí... Tienes razón. - Volvió a cazar a Loki esta vez de la pechera para encerrarlo. La quería a ella, no a él. Y antes de que Loki pudiese protestar, Irya frenó al príncipe de Asgard.

\- ¡No! ¡Él tiene que venir!

\- ¿Porqué?¿Te has encariñado con él y no quieres abandonarlo?- Thor alzó una de sus rubias cejas, escéptico, antes de volver a ser el ogro de antes.- No quiero volver a escuchar esas sandeces. ¡Quita de en medio!

Loki rotó los ojos, viendo que como siempre, tenía que explicarle las cosas con pelos y señales a su hermano.

\- Me necesitáis los dos. Primero porque conozco más que ninguno de vosotros el místico funcionamiento del Okur. Segundo, porque sé mejor que nadie como viajar a través de los mundos por caminos alternativos. Y tercero, porque sin mí, ella te devorará en cuanto la hagas salir de sus casillas y se convierta en un monstruo sanguinario.

Irya frunció ligeramente el ceño, ¿Acababa de llamarla monstruo sanguinario?

Thor pasó la mirada de su hermano a la chica, y luego de nuevo a su hermano. Justo después, terminó liberándolo y Loki tuvo que apartarse levemente para que un fuerte puñetazo dirigido al muro más cercano no lo rozase, el cual se resquebrajó con debilidad. El moreno miró raro a Thor, preguntándose mentalmente si eso era necesario. Cuando el rubio pareció tranquilizarse, se giró hacia ellos.

\- Como me traicionéis alguno de los dos... Os juro que os mataré.

Viendo que el indiscutible argumento al fin había hecho mella en el lento procesar de Odinson, Laufeyson sonrió ampliamente y dio una palmada de satisfacción.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¿Cuando nos vamos?- Thor gruñó algo en respuesta y se adelantó el primero mientras los otros dos no tardaban en seguirle. Loki estaba pletórico.- Yo había pensado en robar una de las aeronaves. Apenas habrá guardias así que con un simple giro rápido de gaznate podemos librarnos fácilmente de dos cada uno. Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. Ponemos rumbo a las montañas del oeste y bualá! No será muy complicado porque...

Thor se giró hacia él sin dejar de caminar, molesto por la situación y su verborrea. Así que terminó interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¡Basta! Lo haremos a mi manera y no se hable más. Nada de muertes. No queremos llamar la atención más que esos presos. - Y entonces sí frenó, inclinándose para mirar a su hermano - Tú nos cubrirás. - Miró a Irya que había plantado en su rostro una amplia sonrisa imborrable, sin poder creer que ya fuese libre. – A ella dale la apariencia de un soldado, y tú de otro... ¡Y ni se os ocurra hacer una locura! - volvió a caminar a paso ligero. Irya saltó a los brazos de Loki con un grito de júbilo, sin poder contenerse más.

\- ¡Somos libres!- Loki por poco perdió el equilibrio ante tal abordaje, apartándola algo molesto.

El hechicero se tendría que tragar las ganas de cargarse a esos asquerosos guardias de Odín que le habían estado amargando la existencia durante todo su encarcelamiento. Pero la otra opción también lo entusiasmó. Le encantaban los disfraces.

\- Eso está hecho, hermano.- con un chasquido de dedos, no solo ellos dos, sino los tres, ahora eran simples soldados. A Thor le tocó una mujer poco agraciada y ruda a más no poder. En realidad recordaba más a un Thor transvestido. Como aquella vez cuando se vistieron de mujeres para pasar desapercibidos entre gigantes... Pero eso es otra historia.

Irya de repente era un hombre alto y con barba. Soltó una risita nerviosa nada más verse, aunque su voz era más que varonil.

\- Es genial, aunque... Yo prefería seguir siendo mujer. - Thor se giró mandándolos callar y, cuando Irya lo vio, sólo pudo soltar una enorme carcajada.

\- Te aguantas.-repuso con simpleza el creador de las ilusiones, riendo también al ver lo logrado que le había quedado Thor. El blanco de las burlas frunció su unicejo sin entender.

\- ¿Qué?- Se estudió a si "misma" y fulminó con la mirada a Loki antes de proseguir, queriendo acabar con aquello cuanto antes. ¿Porqué no estarían sus amigos cuando más los necesitaba?

Pero sus gracias tuvieron que finalizar cuando vieron venir un pelotón de soldados. Sus respiraciones se cortaron por unos segundos hasta que los hombres pasaron de largo. Loki sonrió satisfecho. Nada como sus ilusiones.

No tardaron en llegar al puerto aéreo. Tres guardias hacían ronda, algo inquietos por las revueltas en las mazmorras. Thor no dudó en acercarse.

\- Se cree que algunos presos ya han logrado escapar de palacio. Necesitamos una nave para vigilar la zona.

Irya permanecía tras él, tan tiesa como el mejor de los militares, quizás demasiado. Parecía como si se hubiese tragado una escoba. Eso de actuar comenzaba a gustarle.

Los tres soldados de guardia observaron a los recién llegados, pasando del tipo que parecía tener un palo metido por el culo al que asesinaba con la mirada. Y de él a la mujer barbuda que les hablaba. Uno de ellos no tardó en recelar.

\- ¿Y tú de donde has salido? No te he visto nunca conduciendo un trasto de estos... Y te aseguro que me acordaría de haberlo hecho.- se mofó al final para risas de los tres.

Con mucho gusto Thor le habría partido la boca a ese soldado insolente, pero pronto dio un paso atrás y empujó débilmente a Loki.

\- Yo no soy piloto... Él lo es. Y son órdenes de nuestro príncipe. Negadle sus deseos y, palabras textuales, hará puré con vuestras cabezas. - Thor siempre tan elocuente.

Loki echó un ojo a Thor antes de seguir retando con la mirada a ese trío de idiotas. No lo serían tanto cuando, después de cansarse de aquella pantomima, avanzó hacia ellos mientras hacia crujir sus dedos y los guardias se hicieron a un lado al instante. Loki les dedicó una sonrisa más inquietante aún y saltó dentro de la primera nave, esperando que le siguiesen sus compañeros. Sin ir a esperar más, encendió el motor.

Irya sonrió y con un fingido saludo militar a los soldados, corrió hacia la nave. Thor tan sólo les dedicó una mirada de reproche antes de subir también de un salto.

* * *

En cuanto la nave quedó lo suficiente alejada, las ilusiones se desvanecieron y los tres volvieron a mostrar su aspecto original. Aunque el look de Loki había mejorado notablemente respecto al lucido en prisión, con su traje preferido de metal y cuero y el cabello ordenadamente peinado hacia atrás. Con un grito de victoria, sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro después de tanto tiempo, aumentó la velocidad y disfrutó de aquella sensación tan revitalizante.

Irya suspiró con alivio en cuanto sintió su aspecto original. Eso de llevar barba no le había gustado en absoluto. Clamó de júbilo acompañando a Loki y saltó de nuevo sobre él, abrazándolo por la espalda y logrando que la nave diese un pequeño bote. Aquella mala costumbre que estaba tomando no le favorecía en nada a al hechicero.

\- Que alguien me la saque de encima...- rogó hastiado sin poder apartar las manos de los mandos.

Thor puso los ojos en blanco y respondiendo a sus plegarias, la apartó con cuidado de su hermano y la sentó en la parte trasera. Sin mediar palabra, le colocó unos grilletes de plata, mucho más finos que los que solían ponerle, pero igual de molestos y útiles. Ella se quejó, perpleja.

\- ¡¿Qué significa esto?! - Thor le dio la espalda, mirando al frente.

\- Precaución.

Loki sonrió malicioso al ver las esposas, tomando aquello como una pequeña venganza por fastidiarle más de lo que ya estaba su espalda.

\- Es por el bien de todos, Irya.- Se jactó antes de mirar a Thor.- Ya que estamos con precauciones... ¿No estaría bien que me facilitases algún tipo de arma? Como una daga por ejemplo. Nunca se sabe quien puede atacarte...

Thor ni tan siquiera se dignó a contestar a su hermano. Lo apartó de malas maneras del mando para colocarle unos grilletes similares a los de ella, aunque estos no eran de plata. Luego le cogió las manos y le obligó, de nuevo, a apoyarlas en el mando.

\- Conduce.

Loki le dedicó una mirada ofendida e Irya no dejó pasar la ocasión de devolvérsela.

\- Es por el bien de todos, Loki.

El hechicero pudo notar como su magia era bloqueada, y esa sensación de impotencia se adueñó de él de nuevo. Como si siguiese encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Conteniendo la rabia, fulminó a Irya para hacerla callar y siguió conduciendo a ras del mar, dejando cada vez más atrás la ciudad.

Irya no le tenía miedo ahora, estaban en las mismas condiciones, así que sólo se acomodó en el asiento para disfrutar del viaje y del aire fresco. Mientras tanto, Thor seguía tras Loki de brazos cruzados, vigilante. Casi podía sentir el aliento en la nuca.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que sabes cómo llegar a Volkheim?

Loki se había apuntado devolverle aquella jugada más adelante a su hermano. Que ingenuo se sentía al creer que Thor confiaría en él de nuevo tan fácilmente. No después de todo lo ocurrido en el Puente Arco Iris y en Nueva York. El ambiente cerrado de la celda debía haber dejado torpe su astucia, y aquello le irritaba. ¿O es que Thor se había vuelto listo al fin?

\- Por supuesto. Soy yo el mejor piloto de los dos, ¿recuerdas, don "arrancamandos"?- se mofó antes de señalar el horizonte con un gesto de cabeza.- Y yo sé mejor que nadie dónde se ocultan los portales interdimensionales. Claro que también hay que tener gracia para colarse por ellos.

Thor gruñó como toda contestación e Irya se levantó, caminando hasta ellos.

\- Bueno, ¿Y yo cuándo seré libre? - Sólo deseaba quitarse a esos hermanos de encima. Un mal presentimiento le decía que no acabaría bien con ellos dos de compañía.

\- Cuando me lleves hasta el Okur.- respondió Thor con gesto impasible. Loki soltó una risita a eso, poniéndolo en duda.

\- Es decir, que si no llegamos a encontrarlo... Irya volverá a ser encerrada en Asgard hasta su sentencia de muerte. ¿Es eso?- apuntilló.

Irya tragó saliva al escucharle.

\- ¿Eso es... verdad?

Thor se frotó los ojos. Loki parecía dispuesto a colocarlo en una encrucijada. Se apartó de ellos, inquieto.

\- Loba, tú sólo llévame hasta el Okur, ¿está bien?

Pero Irya no lo dejó pasar y le empujó, aun con las manos engrilletadas. Estaba furiosa.

\- ¡Me has mentido! ¡Dijiste que sería libre! - sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña y Loki no lo pasó por alto.

\- Alguien va a convertirse en una fiera descerebrada en tres... dos... uno...- calentó aún más el ambiente con mofa, aún sabiendo que con los grilletes de plata sería imposible.

Thor hizo esfuerzos por ignorar a su hermano e intentó calmarla, armándose de paciencia.

\- Serás libre, maldita sea. Te lo juré en la celda. ¿Es que ya no lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Y porqué debería confiar en ti? ¡Me has esposado!- siguió Irya ahora al límite del llanto por la rabia y la frustración.

\- Eso. ¿Porqué nos has esposado? ¿Es que nos estás ocultando algún oscuro plan, hermano?- remató Loki antes de que Thor terminase de explotar.

\- ¡Callaos! ¡O me obedecéis u os planto a cada uno una mordaza! ¡Maldita sea, Irya, siéntate!- la aludida dio un pequeño brinco y olvidando toda ira, retrocedió hasta su asiento. Vaya genio.

Loki hizo un gesto de dolor ante la escena, en realidad disfrutando de la discordia. Aunque más le encantaba aún sacar de quicio al heroico y digno heredero al trono de Asgard. Y la verdad, los viajes eran muy aburridos sino.

\- Por todos los dioses, Thor, mantén la calma. Solo es una muchachita de una raza muy inferior a la tuya. ¿Porqué no sacas a Mjolnir y das algún que otro martillazo para liberar tensiones?- Thor se volvió hacia él, acortando distancias peligrosamente, señalándole con el arma nombrada.

\- No me busques las cosquillas o tú recibirás el primero.

\- ¡No soy inferior! Tú sientes los latigazos tanto como yo.- saltó Irya, ofendida, antes de centrarse en Odinson.- Thor - Este se giró, extrañado porque le llamase por su nombre en vez de "rubio" o "bruto".- Prométeme que no habrá mas muertes entre los míos y el Okur será tuyo. Una sola muerte más, y te aseguro que haré lo posible para que no volváis de vuestro destino. - Thor tomó aire asintiendo, sin tomárselo como una amenaza. Iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

\- Prometido.

Loki frunció el ceño, sin esperar ese ataque hacia él. Mujeres, quien las entendía.

* * *

Después de la tormenta, llegó la calma, y Loki aprovechó para concentrarse en el camino, conduciendo hasta que señaló a Thor la montaña de piedra afilada por donde iba a dirigir su rumbo. Ya estaban muy cerca.

\- Agarraos fuerte, damas y caballeros. Tengo el gusto de presentaros el portal hacia Volkheim.

Irya tragó saliva al escucharle y caminó hacia ellos para agarrarse con fuerza a la nave, encogida. Era la primera vez que viajaba así y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca más lo haría si dependía de ella.

\- ¿Siempre hacéis esto? - preguntó la chica. Thor se agachó a su lado, agarrándose también.

\- Esta es la segunda vez. Y la primera fue algo... abrupta - Ella le miró asustada para luego alzar la mirada hacia el ojiverde. Odiaba las alturas.

\- Loki, te juro que como nos mates... Te mato.

Loki rió divertido. Le encantaba tener los mandos de una situación, y esta vez nunca mejor dicho.

\- La primera fue peor. El portal a Alfheim queda en las profundidades del mar. Fue un buen chapuzón.

\- Dirás que lo fue para mí. El muy maldito utilizó uno de sus trucos para que el agua ni le tocase.- explicó Thor con reproche.

\- Se siente. Haber aprendido magia.- Loki siguió en movimiento con los mandos y la nave empezó a ascender, cada vez con más inclinación, subiendo a gran velocidad la montaña hasta quedar casi en vertical.- ¡Ya viene!- gritó por encima de la velocidad que los ensordecía a cada momento más. Con la adrenalina recorriéndole, Loki se lo jugó a todo o nada haciendo un giro brusco hacia el interior de una estrecha cueva. Todos gritaron cuando la nave fue sacudida por varias rascaduras y las estalactitas se esquivaron más bien por casualidad. Y entonces llegó el portal y de un segundo a otro el paisaje cambió totalmente. A Loki no se le ocurrió otra que celebrarlo mientras los otros dos aún se preguntaban cómo es que seguían vivos.- ¡_Tadaaaaaa!_

* * *

¡Un capítulo más!

Siii, lo sé, esta escena de fuga pudo recordar a la de TDW, pero fue adrede, un homenaje a la que al menos para mí, es una de las mejores escenas de la película. Y espero que os haya resultado igual de entretenida (y no repetitiva).

Hay que aclarar, que aún no lo hemos indicado nunca y puede llevar a dudas, que este fic transcurre unos meses después de Avengers , durante el largo encarcelamiento de Loki. Y pretendemos ser fieles a las películas. Es decir, tal como termine esta historia, se adaptará al comienzo de The Dark World (je, spoiler! xD)

Y eso es todo! Saludos, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, favs &amp; follows y nos vemos el jueves que viene!


	8. Capítulo 8

Irya chilló aterrada.

Iba a morir aplastada contra el suelo en vez de decapitada. No lo veía un fin mejor, y encima engrilletada y acompañada por dos lunáticos. La muerte de sus sueños, vamos. Se agarró con fuerza a los pies del mando, rezando todo lo que sabía por que la nave no los estrellase. Pero la explosión no llegó, y en cambio, un profundo olor a vegetación hizo que abriese los ojos.

Habían llegado a su hogar. Delante de ellos se extendía un enorme paraje verde, con frondosas colinas de pinos y varios ríos cruzándolas. El clima era nublado y lluvioso, pero extrañamente acogedor.

Loki redujo la velocidad y mantuvo la nave a ras de suelo frente a las órdenes de Thor de pasar lo más desapercibidos posible. La ruta fue rodeando los bosques más poblados, pues la nave no podría atravesarlos. Antes o después deberían ir a pie. Dejando el automático puesto al cruzar una llanura, Loki se volvió a ver a sus acompañantes, sentándose un momento.

\- ¿Y bien, cual es el siguiente movimiento? A la nave le queda poca energía y aún no sabemos dónde se encuentra lo que buscamos.

Irya pareció recuperar la compostura cuando aflojó la velocidad. Se sentó a su lado, recuperando el aire y alzó sus manos, señalando una oscura y enorme montaña de piedra negra volcánica.

\- Es ahí... Está dentro. Hay una cueva, al menos. Eso dicen las leyendas. Nadie de los míos ha vuelto a adentrarse en ella desde tiempos inmemoriales. Se cuenta que nadie vuelve con vida. Y está a días de camino a pie.

Loki atendió a la explicación y se quedó con una imagen bien detallada de la montaña. Aunque no sería difícil perderla de vista, no había otra igual.

\- En ese caso, cuando no quede más opción, marcharemos a pie.- Informó Thor, dispuesto a lo que fuese por llevar a cabo la misión con éxito.- Tú sabes el camino, Irya. Serás nuestra guía. Confío en ti.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La joven aún parecía mantener el miedo en el cuerpo, pero las palabras de Thor le hicieron sonreír con debilidad, dedicándole una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento. El moreno no la pasó por alto y no tardó en interrumpir, cortando el bonito momento de sinceridad.

\- ¿Y en mí? ¿Confías? Porque vamos a necesitar ser un equipo y todo eso.- Loki tenía un plan, y en él no entraba que le dejasen de lado. Más bien consistía en mantener a Irya tan dependiente de él como lo había sido hasta el momento. Y no dejar por nada del mundo que el mínimo atisbo de amistad surgiese entre ella y Thor. Irya debía seguir creyendo que el rubio no era de fiar y todo saldría según la marcha.

\- Tiene razón, Thor.- aceptó la joven.- Si los míos se enteran de nuestra presencia no podré defenderos en esta forma. Y te recuerdo que no quiero más masacres. Sería conveniente que... fuéramos sin cadenas.

Loki le dedicó una inocente sonrisa a Thor, apoyando el punto de vista de Irya, mostrándole los grilletes.

\- Vamos, hermano, os he traído hasta aquí sanos y salvos. ¿No nos merecemos una pequeña tregua?- Thor puso los ojos en blanco antes de soltar una respuesta rotunda.

\- No.- Loki lo fulminó en cuanto le dio la espalda, poniéndose en pie para plantarle cara.

\- ¿Y porqué me has traído entonces? ¿Para darme un paseo? ¡Me necesitas! Y no pienso seguir cooperando sin un aliciente.- Thor se volvió entonces hacia él, de nuevo con gesto peligroso.

\- ¿Y cual es tu aliciente, eh? ¡Nunca haces nada por el bien de otros! Solo respondes ante tus propios beneficios... ¿Cuáles son esta vez, Loki?

Irya tuvo que observar como la conversación se desviaba a una lucha de egos fraternal. Y, aun así, fue tan tonta de meterse.

\- Bueno, eh... Eso no siempre es así, Thor. Te recuerdo que él me salvó la vida. Y que yo estoy dispuesta a ayudar aquí. Y no puedo hacerlo con esto. - alzó las muñecas, sonriendo cínica. Fue entonces cuando el príncipe dorado, con un gruñido, se acercó a ella y le retiró los grilletes.

\- No quiero una palabra más - Ella sonrió incluso sorprendida, sin haber esperado tal cooperación realmente.

\- Vaya, gracias.- dijo frotándose las muñecas.

Loki observó impotente como los hechos transcurrían de nuevo quedando él al margen a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

\- Eh, ¿y yo qué?- Viendo las muñecas libres de ella, lo menos es que él, el verdadero apoyo en batalla, estuviese al cien por cien de sus posibilidades.

\- Tú no.- Volvió a negarse el rubio, sin dejar de mirarle con recelo.- Aún no has revelado qué te ha hecho venir hasta aquí.

Loki suspiró impaciente y se explicó.

\- Yo también quiero el bien de Asgard. Y la verdad, en este tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, he llegado a sentirme concienciado con Irya. Quiero ayudarla.- dijo con su mejor pose solidaria, pero Thor no le creyó un ápice.

Irya escuchó esas palabras con sorpresa, sonriendo mientras se levantaba para sentarse a su lado, como una niña emocionada. Le apreciaba, no podía sentirse mejor.

\- ¿De... De veras? - Se giró, mirando a Thor - Bueno... Tu hermano también es muy necesario. Ya conoces a mi otra yo y... él es el único que puede controlarla, creo.

\- He dicho que no y se acabó el tema.- gruñó Thor perdiendo la paciencia ante los trucos sucios de su hermano. Éste otro no tardó en echar más leña al fuego.

\- La cosa tiene gracia. Me encerrasteis en ese agujero con la esperanza de hacerme ver el mal cometido y así corregir mis errores. ¡Y ahora no eres capaz de aceptar que ha surtido efecto!- Thor no tardó en plantarle cara de nuevo, harto de sus ataques.

\- ¡He dicho que basta! Tengo razones de sobra para no confiar en ti, Loki. Por ejemplo, ¿cuantas veces intentaste matarme, ¿eh? ¿Cuantas?

Irya abrió los ojos de par en par ante ese nuevo dato revelador, mirando incrédula a ambos.

\- ¿Que te intentó matar?- Antes de que Loki pudiese defender su causa, la aeronave comenzó a trastabillar de un modo preocupante. Irya se olvidó pronto del otro tema, tan aterrada que se agachó en el suelo, agarrándose a lo primero que encontró. - ¿Cuánto decías que le quedaba de energía a esto, Loki?

Loki miró el panel del motor, dando por aplazada la disputa.

\- Pues... Ya nada.

Y efectivamente, la nave aterrizó bruscamente en ese momento, haciendo caer a Thor al suelo, el único que se había mantenido de pie. Loki había agarrado a Irya antes del golpe, manteniéndola asegurada a su lado.

Irya de nuevo sintió ese miedo a terminar hecha puré, abrazándose al cuello del pelinegro, sintiendo el estruendo del enorme de Thor cayendo a peso muerto en el suelo. Cuando ya todo parecía en calma, alzó la cabeza de nuevo, débilmente despeinada por el viento.

\- ¿Seguimos... vivos? - En la caída se habían llevado por delante un prado repleto de flores, las cuales habían salido volando en el abrupto aterrizaje y ahora comenzaban a caer levemente sobre los cuerpos de los tres. Una estampa muy idílica.

Thor se levantó dolorido del suelo y simplemente gruñó, mostrando una vez más su don de expresión verbal. Saltó de la nave y tocó tierra firme, estudiando los caminos posibles con un rápido vistazo antes de empezar la ruta sin mirar atrás.

\- Vamos.- ordenó con un humor de perros. Loki suspiró y bajó de otro salto, marchando a la par que Irya.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el hechicero a la chica. Ésta asintió con media sonrisa algo inestable aún.- Bien. Porque nos espera un laaargo viaje...- murmuró conociendo la reducida paciencia del rubio cuando las cosas no salían como quería.

\- ¿Siempre es tan... agradable? - sonrió con debilidad, caminando a grandes zancadas entre las flores. Estiró su mano para retirar del pelo de Loki un par de pétalos violetas.

Loki intentó apartarse esos pétalos con un par de inútiles bufidos antes de que la loba tomase la libertad de hacerlo ella misma. Su intención de fulminarla con un comentario hiriente se corrigió a tiempo, recordando que debía tenerlos confiados y a ella en su bando.

\- Gracias.- le sonrió encantador antes de mirar hacia la espalda de Thor, que llevaba un paso más rápido de lo que la condición del prisionero le permitía.- Solo cuando todos le ríen las gracias y ceden sus capas como alfombra para que él no tenga que ensuciarse las botas.

\- Y... cuando encontremos el Okur... ¿Qué va a pasar contigo? - Intentaba mantener el ritmo al caminar, aunque después de tanto tiempo encerrada, se le hacía difícil.

\- ¿Tú qué crees que va a pasar? Solo estoy aquí como ayuda transitoria.- la miró unos instantes con confidencialidad y una extraña sonrisa confiada, bajando el tono.- Pero no entra en mis propios planes volver a Asgard. Te lo aseguro.

Irya alzó una ceja al escucharle, inclinándose hacia él, confidente.

\- Dudo mucho que puedas quitarte a ese de encima.

\- Tú déjamelo a mí.- murmuró Loki volviendo la atención al frente.

Pronto se internaron en el bosque y la humedad solo les hizo más pesada la respiración. Loki no quería mostrarse débil, así que prosiguió al paso más ágil posible, maldiciendo mentalmente a Thor por ir tan flechado, olvidando que iba acompañado. Y es que tanto encierro había dejado la resistencia del hechicero al mínimo. Por no hablar de que tan solo hacía dos días que había sido flajelado casi hasta la muerte.

Ella parecía en mejor forma, acostumbrada a ese clima. Alzó la voz, buscando con la mirada al otro.

\- Thor, mejor si frenas un poco. Igualmente, hoy no vamos a llegar. Tendremos que hacer noche.

Thor seguía avanzando con la sola idea de llegar cuanto antes, sin perder tiempo. Ya podrían haber cogido una nave con más energía cargada, no dejaba de maldecir. ¿Como podían mantenerlas así de descuidadas? Apenas dos horas de viaje en ella ¡y ya estaba para el arrastre! Cuando volviesen a Asgard, pensaba ocuparse personalmente de que alguien pagase ese tipo de errores. Con esos pensamientos airados, respondió del mismo modo a Irya.

\- Aún hay luz de sobras para un par de horas más. Seguid avanzando.

Irya suspiró al escucharle, ese rubio tenía un humor muy arisco.

\- ¿Piensas llevar todo el rato a Loki así? Quizás en algún momento necesitemos su magia... Este lugar es peligroso. - Y era verdad. Si los suyos la veían acompañada de esos extranjeros, estaba muerta. Y ellos dos también.

Loki frunció el ceño y la miró raro, sin esperar esa ayuda que más bien sería una complicación más. Thor ya estaba harto de tratar el tema, y al moreno no le extrañó nada cuando el otro se giró hacia ellos apuntándoles con el martillo.

\- Mjölnir es de sobras la ayuda que necesitamos. Ahora seguid, no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más.- Y aumentó el paso.

Loki giró el rostro hacia Irya, "agradeciéndole el favor" con una mirada rencorosa antes seguir a su hermano. Irya bajó la mirada ante esa reacción de su compañero, sin entenderla. Ella sólo pretendía ayudar.

* * *

Así estuvieron una larga y sufrida hora más, con Loki cada vez más cansado, sin un momento de tregua ante el imparable paso rápido del heredero al trono. Pero por suerte, a Thor algo le llamó al fin la suficiente la atención para hacerles parar unos minutos, encontrándose de pronto en mitad de una aldea desolada hacia ya días.

\- ¿Tengo que entender que esto también lo habéis hecho vosotros, los asgardianos?- preguntó Irya con odio contenido. Aquel cuadro le había recordado de repente todo el mal que el pueblo de Thor le había hecho a su mundo.

\- Por supuesto.- respondió Loki con indiferencia después de recuperar algo de aliento, mirando a su alrededor, visualizando fácilmente por los signos de batalla lo que había sucedido allí. No habían supervivientes.

Thor le echó una mirada furibunda por el comentario antes de ordenar seguir adelante. Irya tardó un poco en seguirle, sintiendo ahora que traicionaba a su gente al ayudarles. Pero al fin obedeció. Aquella misión también favorecería a Volkheim. Debía recordarlo.

\- No conocía esta aldea, pero tengo que suponer que en ella vivían niños, también. ¿Te sientes orgulloso de esto, príncipe? - Pese a que intentaba mentenerse firme, esa imagen la había destrozado por dentro.

Thor también había quedado afectado por el horror que habían causado a su paso su propia gente. Por eso, su voz ya no contenía ningún ápice de enfado, solo pesadumbre.

\- Yo no sabía nada de esto.- No se volvió en ningún momento, ocultando así su rostro lleno de dudas. Y por eso, siguió sin percatarse de la dificultad en aumento de los otros dos por seguir el paso. Loki aprovechó el estado similar de Irya al suyo para parar y levantar la voz hacia su hermano.

\- Tenemos que acampar, Thor. Todos necesitamos descansar.

Irya se pasó una mano por la frente intentando despejarse, con un tremendo nudo en el estómago.

\- Loki tiene razón, no podemos mantener el ritmo con este bochorno. Mañana será otro día.

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, los días eran más cortos en ese mundo.

Thor apretó el puño y el mango de Mjölnir en la otra mano, volviéndose hacia ellos, harto de la alianza incomprensible que había entre ambos. Parecían dispuestos a contradecir cada una de sus decisiones.

\- ¡Acamparemos cuando yo lo diga! Yo estoy al mando, ¿aún no ha quedado claro?- dio un par de pasos más camino adelante cuando el martillo de repente fue atraído por la fuerza de la tierra y se escapó de su mano. Thor lo miró confundido, y al intentar levantarlo del suelo, simplemente no pudo. Incrédulo, se volvió hacia Loki, buscando una explicación.

\- Pues parece que ahora sí vamos a tener que acampar.- dijo el moreno con indiferencia.

Irya no pudo evitar retroceder un paso ante los gritos de Thor, ese rubio daba miedo. Ahí se quedó cuando vio como el martillo se anclaba a la tierra. Alzó una ceja sin comprender nada, mirando a ambos - ¿Esto... ocurre a menudo?

Loki negó con la cabeza, haciéndose de rogar a cualquier explicación. Era lo último que le faltaba a Thor, perder el control de Mjölnir, recordar antiguas inseguridades. Sabiendo que Loki conocía la respuesta, se adelantó a por él, reprimiendo las ganas de zarandearlo para que soltase la información.

\- ¿Porqué ha pasado esto? ¡Habla!- Loki no reaccionó a sus gritos, mirándole con la misma calma, respondiendo con una falsa obviedad.

\- Porque ya no eres digno de su poder.

Irya observaba la enésima pelea de los hermanos. A vista de que eso iba a ir para largo, suspiró y se alejó hasta sentarse bajo un árbol a descansar. Thor soltó a su hermano con un gruñido de furia. Su padre debía haberse percatado ya de todo. Por ello debía haber encantado el Mjölnir. Volvió a acercarse al martillo, intentando tirar de él, inútilmente.

\- ¡Padre no puede hacerme esto ahora, maldita sea!

Loki no podía creer que se lo hubiese tragado. Una fuerte carcajada resonó alrededor y el mentiroso siguió riendo unos segundos más, ganándose la atención de los otros dos, esperando que explicase el chiste.

\- ¡Mira que eres idiota! Ni Odín ni tu dignidad tienen nada que ver con esto. Es el Okur.- señaló la montaña negando con la cabeza. Thor no dejaba de sorprenderle.- Anula todo poder, cuanto más grande sea y más cerca estemos, más alcance tendrá su absorción. Se alimenta de la magia, Thor ¿Es que no te informaste antes de venir hasta aquí?

\- ¿Eso significa que tú y yo también perderemos nuestra magia?- preguntó Irya, de pronto inquieta.

\- No sé en qué medida te afectará a ti. Según cual sea tu verdadera naturaleza.

Thor se separó del martillo con un rugido de furia, haciendo temblar el suelo. Golpeó un árbol cercano con un puño, doblándolo.

\- ¡Tú tendrías que haberme dicho eso antes! ¿No se suponía que eras el erudito del equipo y por eso te necesitábamos tanto?

Loki vio el espectáculo de Thor arqueando una ceja, escéptico.

\- ¿Es que acaso preguntaste? Siempre vas de cabeza, Thor, y no la utilizas precisamente para pararte a pensar. Irya ya lo dijo, los escritos hablan de hechos paranormales. El Okur nos afectará en gran medida y de diferentes formas.

Irya bajó la mirada, pensativa. En su naturaleza estaba también su parte animal, pero quizás pudiera anularse una de las dos. Thor se dejó caer con un gruñido hasta quedar sentado, resignado. Se sentía completamente desnudo sin su querido Mjölnir. Luchó por ignorar las palabras de su hermano, porque si le contestaba, terminaría por arrancarle la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que... pensarlo bien. No podremos defendernos sin el martillo.

\- Así que al fin acampamos.- comprendió Loki con un suspiro cansado, mirando alrededor. Pero no se sentó. Como respuesta a las palabras de su hermano, se presentó a un paso de él, mostrándole sus grilletes.- Yo puedo ofrecer ayuda mientras quede magia en mí.- dijo persuasivo.

Thor alzó sus azules ojos hacia su hermano, seco, tan frío que helaba la sangre.

\- No. - Se levantó apartándole de un empujón, malhumorado. No tardó en llegar hasta Irya y volver a colocarle los grilletes - No pienso dejar que os escapéis. Capaces sois de aliaros contra mí mientras duermo. - Irya se quejó al sentir de nuevo las cadenas.

\- ¡Creí que ya te había demostrado que puedes confiar en mí!

Loki se hizo a un lado después del golpe y le siguió con una mirada asesina.

\- Maldito estúpido. ¡Harás que nos maten a todos!

Ahora Thor si que daba miedo. Se giró hacia él tan rápido que Loki no pudo retroceder a tiempo. Agarrado por los hombros, fue lanzado al suelo, contra un árbol. El hechicero gimió de dolor por su espalda a medio sanar y allí se quedó, con el gesto ahora lleno de incredulidad y desengaño. Thor se volvió entonces hacia Irya, que por suerte para ella, seguía sentada.

\- Tú, ayúdame a recoger ramas. Y vigila que ese no se mueva. Si cumples tu palabra en vez de seguir defendiendo a criminales, confiaré en ti.

Irya se había quedado completamente paralizada ante la escena. Miró al maltrecho Loki aun atónita, incorporándose. Por unos segundos ignoró a Thor y corrió hacia el otro para verificar que estaba medianamente sano. Solo después de ello se giró de nuevo hacia el rubio.

\- ¡Serás bruto, es tu hermano!

Thor reaccionó entonces, entendiendo con un parpadeo que había perdido un tanto los estribos. Pero no pediría perdón. Solo suspiró frustrado y se dirigió hacia los alrededores, en busca de material para poder hacer fuego.

Loki se acomodó como pudo con la espalda pegada al árbol nada más perder de vista al violento energúmeno. Luego miró a Irya de soslayo, demasiado herido en el orgullo y en lo físico como para querer tocar más el tema.

\- Ya le has oído. Ayúdale.

\- Pero... - Irya se sintió contrariada, pero al final tomó aire y lo aceptó. - Avísame si necesitas algo. - Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, buscando pequeñas ramas que poder cargar con las manos esposadas.

Thor volvió con cuatro veces más cargamento que Irya, como si hubiese troceado un maldito árbol entero con sus propias manos. Lo dejó caer todo sobre el ridículo montoncito de la loba y se agachó junto a él con dos piedras. Cuando consiguió prenderlo ya eran todo sombras difíciles de definir, así que el fuego ayudó también a iluminar. Echó una mirada de reojo a sus compañeros de viaje y encontró para su alivio a Loki en el mismo lugar, con la vista perdida en sus manos. El príncipe dorado volvió la vista al fuego, arrepentido. No debió tratarlo con tal brusquedad. No entendía qué podía haberle ocurrido. ¿Tanto lo sacaba de quicio su hermano?

Irya se sentó al lado de Loki, observándole. Quizás ella tenía algo de culpa. Había hecho perder la paciencia a Thor, en parte. Suspiró y miró al rubio.

\- Deberíamos comer algo... Creo que los tres lo necesitamos. Podría cazar.

Thor tardó unos segundos en responder, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Iré yo.- No tenía claro cómo iba a hacerlo sin tu martillo, pero aún así seguía desconfiando de ambos como para encomendarles tal tarea. Se puso en pie y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque como un alma en pena.

Loki alzó la mirada hacia el lugar por dónde había marchado.

\- No esperes probar bocado hasta el desayuno.- aseguró alzando luego la mirada al tronco en el que se apoyaba.- O conformarte con esta corteza. Tiene nutrientes aunque sepa a madera.

Irya alzó una ceja al escucharle, sin poder evitar reír con debilidad.

\- Vamos... Tu hermano sabrá vivir sin su martillo, ¿no? Quiero decir... Esperemos. Tú y yo no tenemos mucho que hacer así.- alzó débilmente las muñecas, desviando luego la mirada hacia él - ¿Estás bien? Deberías dejar que te mirara la espalda.

\- Estoy bien.- aseguró rápidamente. No quería su compasión ni sus atenciones. Sentía que no las merecía tal como estaba manipulando a la joven sin que ésta se percatase siquiera. Reconociendo que había sonado algo brusco sin desearlo, lo arregló mirándola directamente.- ¿Y tú? Vi como retrocedías ante la ira de Thor. No debes temerle, a ti no te hará daño.- le sonrió levemente, sin ánimo para más.

\- ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo después de ver la devastación a la que llevó a mi pueblo?- reprendió la joven, de nuevo afligida. Y Loki sintió cierta compasión por ella.

En ese preciso instante, el crujido de una ramita resonó demasiado cerca de ellos. En dirección contraria en la que marchó Thor. Irya se levantó a la velocidad del rayo, girándose, nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Con la plata de los grilletes no podía transformarse. Si eso significaba peligro, los dos estabas bien despachados.

Loki giró el rostro en la dirección exacta por la que poco después aparecieron dos figuras con aspecto semejante al de ellos. Pero extranjeros por sus vestimentas. El pelinegro no tardó en ponerse en pie también para colocarse al lado de su compañera, dispuesto a encararles en cuanto frenaron al verlos. El más fornido de los recién llegados ladeó la cabeza al ver sus grilletes, extrañado.

\- Mira, Kay, dos presos sin guardián. ¿Habías visto algo más raro antes?

Irya se tensó al ver a esos dos, pero no retrocedió ni un paso. A ella sí se le hacía extraña la presencia de esos dos.

\- ¿Y vosotros quienes sois? - Parecía haber olvidado por unos segundos su invalida condición.

El primero dio un paso hacia ellos, seguido del otro, sin saber ninguno de los dos qué pensar de la escena, recelosos.

\- No estás en la mejor situación para hacer preguntas, chica. Mejor decidnos quienes sois vosotros primero. Y dónde está vuestra vigilancia.

Loki se mantenía al parecer impasible, pero su mirada decía lo contrario, capaz de saltar al mínimo movimiento. Irya, por otra parte, sonrió, aguantándose la risa.

\- No nos creerías si te lo dijéramos, mendrugo. - Le miró de arriba a abajo con descaro - Nunca os había visto por aquí. ¿Debo deducir que sois extranjeros? - Parecía acostumbrada a tratar con gente de tal calaña, mucho más que con príncipes.

Ambos intrusos compartieron una mirada sin entender de qué iban la chica arrogante y el tipo callado que daba grima.

\- Cazatesoros, guapa. Seamos de donde seamos, no te consiento que nos faltes al respeto. No una criminal huyendo de la justicia.

Irya frunció el ceño ¿Delincuente? Iban a ver esos a una delincuente si terminaba destripándoles... Les mostró los colmillos, amenazante, justo antes de que Thor apareciera.

El rubio llevaba en una mano tres conejos muertos de los que se sentía realmente orgulloso al parecer por la sonrisa que traía. Al instante de ver allí a los dos hombres, la alegría se desvaneció de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

\- Esperaba que tú pudieras explicarlo. Dicen ser cazafortunas y... Creo que tenían en mente que les acompañáramos.- río levemente, cínica.

Los dos tipos se echaron un poco atrás por la impresión de los colmillos, aunque pronto todas las miradas recayeron en Thor. Ante su imponente presencia, el mercenario llamado Kay rápidamente lo desmintió.

\- Solo intentábamos encontrarle sentido a esta extraña escena, amigo. Ahora que sabemos que disponen de guardián, no hay más por lo que preocuparse.- El otro asintió y ambos sonrieron. Thor bajó un poco las defensas aunque su ceño seguía fruncido, acercándose al fuego.

\- Todo en orden, amigos. Cumplimos una primordial misión en nombre de Asgard bajo la protección de Odín, Padre de Todos.

Loki se habría llevado una mano al rostro de pura consternación al escuchar como su hermano desvelaba demasiada información. Palurdo.

\- ¡Eh, mi mujer es asgardiana! Que coincidencia.- exclamó amigable el gordinflón.- ¿Qué os parece si compartimos la cena juntos? ¡Tenemos hidromiel!

Irya observó perpleja como el idiota de Thor les contaba toda su vida, para terminar escuchando como esos dos entrometidos le ofrecían alcohol. Miró a Loki con gesto incrédulo, pidiéndole una explicación que, por su cara, él tampoco encontraba. Se desvió luego hacia Thor.

\- Ten cuidado. No sabes quienes son.

Thor era famoso por caer bien a todo el mundo y ganarse pronto a la gente con su sola presencia, así que su cercanía no tardó en aflorar, dispuesto a mejorar el día con una buena compañía al fin, ignorando por todo lo alto el consejo de la chica.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Compartamos nuestros alimentos en este viaje tan oscuro. Todo cansancio es más llevadero con buena cerveza.- Los dos mercenarios rieron de acuerdo y rápido tomaron asiento junto al fuego, sacando sus provisiones.

Loki seguía perplejo, pero sin intención de ir a perder su tiempo y sus pocas fuerzas en discusiones, así que volvió a su lugar inicial, murmurando algo sobre un cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuete.

Irya siguió con sus ojos violetas al trío de mentes magistrales, sin poder creérselo. Corrió tras de Loki, tan enfurruñada con él.

\- Desde luego no compartís la misma sangre... ¿Cómo puede ser tan mendrugo? - Tomó aire, mirando los conejos – Al menos ha podido cazar. ¿Crees que nos dará? Tengo hambre.

Loki se sentó allí, apartado del resto y dispuesto a no quitarles ojo de encima. Por eso al ver a Irya de nuevo tan pegada a él como una lapa, suponiéndole una distracción, frunció molesto el ceño.

\- Ves y pídele. Yo no pienso tomar nada que toquen esos dos. No me fío de ellos.

\- No, yo... prefiero quedarme aquí.- respondió Irya, sin ser muy avispada para las indirectas, pero si se molestó algo por su sequedad - ¿Tienes la espalda mejor?

Loki la miró un instante, sin que el cansancio le dejase seguir con su falsa simpatía.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de preguntar por mi espalda? No va a mejorar por más que te preocupes por ella. Ahora déjame espacio, ¿vale?

Irya le fulminó con la mirada, no tenía porque soportarle. Se incorporó y echó a caminar hacia la hoguera.

Mientras tanto, Thor despellejaba los conejos y los ponía al fuego a la vez que ya tomaba la primera jarra de cerveza. No había nada como nutrirse de buenos alimentos.

\- ¿Y esos dos? ¿Qué crímenes han cometido?- preguntó un mercenario mientras el otro miraba fijamente al príncipe, queriendo reconocerle, pues le sonaba mucho su cara. Y esos trajes tan caros no los llevaba cualquiera.

\- Es una larga historia. Ella es Irya, pertenece a este mundo, se convierte en... animal. Y él... Bueno, es Loki, mi medio hermano. - Sonrió mientras alzaba el hidromiel, dándole un largo trago.

Kay reaccionó el primero a la explicación de Thor.

\- ¿Loki, Loki? ¿El príncipe desterrado que intentó destruir Jotunheim, dominar Midgard y que hizo enfadar al mismo Thanos?- Ambos dirigieron una nueva mirada al susodicho, esta vez con más recelo que antes.

\- ¡Espera! Si él es Loki... ¡Tú debes ser Thor el magnífico, hijo de Odín!- acabó cayendo en la cuenta el otro.

Thor asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pan ofrecido por los hombres.

\- El mismo- Rió mientras masticaba y bebía - ¿Y qué hace el marido de una asgardiana recorriendo este mundo?

El gordinflón rió también con su segunda jarra llena, procurando que al príncipe no le faltase bebida tampoco.

\- Andamos por aquí y por allá, recogiendo las reliquias que la gente pierde en tragedias como la de éste mundo. Y luego intentamos venderlas al mejor postor.- Kay asintió a la explicación y arrancó una pata del conejo ya medio hecho.

En ese momento, interrumpió una dudosa Irya, que llegó hasta ellos. Mirando a Thor, se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme?

Thor se volteó un poco al escuchar a Irya a su lado, y con una media sonrisa sin enseñar la comida que luego tragó, le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a sentarse, con renovado buen humor.

\- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

Irya le contestó con una sonrisa y cogió su mano para sentarse a su lado, agradeciendo el calor del fuego.

\- Creo que... Con la carne me conformo. No suelo beber - Eran unos palurdos, pero al menos tenían comida. Los dos hombres se inquietaron débilmente.

\- Pero... alteza... Es una prisionera. Y parece peligrosa, además.

Thor le facilitó rápidamente un generoso pedazo de cena, acercándoselo con una sonrisa casi agradecida. No quería que la relación entre ellos empeorase más, sino lo contrario.

\- Bajo mi protección, a nadie le será negado alimento y resguardo. Además, no es una prisionera.- y dicho esto, la liberó de los grilletes.- ¿Tengo tu apoyo, Irya?

Loki observaba la entrañable escena pensando que se le escapaba de nuevo de las manos. Había alejado a Irya y había dejado en bandeja que recurriese a la simpatía nata de Thor. Su plan no iba bien, pero por esta vez, aguardó resignado.

La lican vio sorprendida como sus enrojecidas muñecas quedaban libres. Alzó sus ojos violetas hacia Thor y asintió con una sonrisa antes de empezar a comer. Estaba hambrienta. Los hombres parecieron tensarse débilmente al verla libre, a lo que ella rió con debilidad.

\- Olvidemos lo de antes... - Les ofreció una mano mientras comía - Irya – se presentó antes de comentar – Um..., no está mal el conejo, pero... mañana deja que cace yo. - Rió, comenzaba a sentirse a gusto.

Los mercenarios respiraron más tranquilos y le estrecharon sus manos, siguiendo con la fiesta. Thor rió tan vivaz como siempre ante el comentario y respondió después de beber otro buen trago y llenarse la boca de chicha.

\- Los honores serán todo tuyos.- Y así siguió la verbena, dejando que corriese el alcohol y devorando los tres conejos con velocidad de vértigo.

Thor se acordó de ofrecerle a su hermano, pero éste lo calló con una sola mirada allá en las sombras. Loki tan sociable como siempre. Irya también se había levantado un par de veces para ofrecerle carne y pan, pero la mandó al cuerno del mismo modo, y resignada, volvió junto con Thor para terminarse la carne que quedaba. Hacía meses que no disfrutaba de algo así.

Ya llena, suspiró, tumbándose sobre la hierba. Los hombres ya estaban seminconscientes por el alcohol, totalmente fuera de conversación.

\- Thor, ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas a casa? Has traicionado a tu padre.

Thor tampoco estaba muy allá, medio recostado sobre un tronco cortado, mirando a Irya con ojos somnolientos pero alegres. Y agradecido por su preocupación, acarició brevemente su cabeza con una de sus manazas.

\- El Okur se encargará de quitarle a Odín todo el mal genio que pueda reservarme. Yo traeré la paz a los reinos una vez más.- Y sonrió ampliamente, orgulloso y ebrio.

Irya sonrió también, somnolienta. Lo cierto es que había terminado bebiendo también, aunque no tanto como ellos. Desde luego, sí que le afectaba el alcohol. Tenía las mejillas débilmente enrojecidas y los ojos brillantes.

\- Asgard tiene que ser un bonito lugar para vivir... Fuera de la cárcel, claro - Rió ante su propia broma, mirando las copas de los árboles, bajando el tono de voz, con algo de fastidio - ¿De veras tu hermano no va a comer nada? Tiene la cabeza más dura que una roca...

Thor asintió de acuerdo con el encanto de Asgard, mirando luego el palo dónde habían ensartado la carne, ahora vacío sobre el fuego.

\- ¿Qué va a comer? ¡Si nos lo hemos zampado todo como osos!- rió de nuevo, esta vez como un bobo borracho antes de caer en la cuenta de que debía vaciar la vejiga.- Ahora vuelvo, quédate aquí.- Y se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, haciendo eses hasta internarse entre los primeros árboles. Irya no tardó en caer completamente dormida, sin poder evitarlo.

Una sombra no tardó en seguir al grandullón, sorprendiéndole en mitad de su meada.

\- ¿Vas a permitir que esos mercenarios nos corten el cuello mientras dormimos?

Thor sintió como se le cortaba todo, emitiendo un pequeño jadeo por el susto, pero al ver quien era, siguió a los suyo, suspirando molesto.

\- Tengo todo bajo control, Loki. ¿Y quien te ha permitido moverte a tus anchas?

Loki rotó los ojos, reafirmando lo corto de mollera que era el rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Yo no puedo mear?- Y así lo hizo, colocándose a su lado, ambos mirando al frente como si tal cosa.- Da las gracias que yo voy a permanecer despierto y vigilante. He sido el único con la suficiente sensatez como para mantenerse sobrio. Puede que ellos no sean una amenaza, ¿pero recuerdas dónde estamos?

Thor terminó antes que él, recolocándose la ropa.

\- Tenemos a Irya, ella se enteraría de todo mucho antes que nosotros dos juntos.

Loki arqueó una ceja al terminar y colocarlo todo en su sitio, sin creer que estuviesen hablando de la misma persona, así que señaló a la chica unos metros más allá, vencida por el alcohol y el cansancio.

\- ¿Te refieres a esa Irya?

\- Eres incapaz de relajarte, Loki.- siguió Thor, en su mundo de ingenua ebriedad.- Normal que nunca disfrutes de nada. Con esa cara de amargado...- Rió con debilidad - Si nos estuvieras ayudando de verdad, yo intervendría entre padre y tú.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. Era inútil hablar con él en su estado. Con un gesto más serio, contestó:

\- Os estoy ayudando más de lo que crees, te lo aseguro.- le dio la espalda y sin más, volvió a su lugar.

Thor le siguió dando tumbos, bostezando, ya más inconsciente que despierto.

\- Confías demasiado poco en ella. Es más espabilada y capaz de lo que piensas... - Se tumbó al lado de la chica, junto al fuego.- Ella nos avisará si ocurre algo...- murmuró antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Pero Loki cumplió con su palabra y permaneció vigilante toda la larga noche, y como bien auguraba a diferencia de Thor, Irya no se enteró de nada.

Cuando amaneció por el entrecortado horizonte plagado de árboles, la chica estaba arropada por la capa de Thor, aún durmiendo a su lado. Loki había terminado cayendo rendido cuando el sol se asomó, más cansado que nunca. Y a la hora de despertar para los demás... dos no lo hicieron nunca más.

* * *

¡Siento la tardanza! Tuve una semana rematadamente complicada y movidita. Para compensarlo, este capítulo ha sido más largo que ninguno otro.

¿Qué ocurrió con los comentarios? ¿No os gustó el rumbo que tomó la historia?

Como sea, ¿qué os pareció este final? ¡Se ha cometido un crimen doble y alguien es el culpable! ¿Qué creéis que sucedió? Chan chan chaaan! Lo sabremos... algún día.

Gracias una vez más a todos los lectores, a los que nos seguís con favs, follows, reviews o en el más completo anonimato. Sois un gran apoyo para que esta historia siga adelante. Nos vemos en el siguiente! ^^


	9. Capítulo 9

Irya durmió plácidamente junto a Thor después de caer completamente en coma.

Cuando amaneció, abrió los ojos con un quejido molesto por la luz. Miró a su alrededor, somnolienta y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Vio a Loki y a Thor dormidos, junto con los mercenarios. _Perfecto, todo en su sitio_, pensó. Suspiró sentándose y moviendo con debilidad al gigante rubio.

\- Eh... Es de día. Levanta.

Thor gruñó, del mismo modo que en su tierna infancia respondía a las insistencias de su madre por afrontar un nuevo día. Le dio la espalda y se hizo de rogar unos segundos más antes de recordar dónde estaban. La resaca se lo dificultó brevemente. Al fin se incorporó y se desperezó con un bostezo de león.

\- Necesito nutrirme. Desayuno...

Irya se rascó su castaña cabellera, realmente agotada.

\- Creo... que yo también. - rió con debilidad, mirándole - Menudo careto...

Thor se frotó las legañas y terminó de espabilarse lo suficiente para crujir su cuello y ponerse en pie.

\- Pues te toca cazar, ¿recuerdas?- se volvió hacia su hermano, hecho un ovillo en su capa, unos metros más allá, dándoles la espalda.- Vamos, Loki, ¡despierta!- rió ligeramente volviéndose hacia Irya.- Dijo que iba a vigilar toda la noche. Ya ves tú.

\- Sí... Se le ve con muchas ganas de vigilar.- ironizó poniéndose en pie, desperezándose. Desvió la mirada hacia los otros dos restantes, frunciendo el ceño - Qué raro que aún no hayan despertado.

Thor soltó otra de sus carcajadas.

\- No me extraña. ¡Bebieron tanto o más que yo!- se acercó a ellos y dio una patadita al pie del más cercano.- Vamos, amigos, hora de ponerse en pie.

Pero no hizo falta una segunda patada. Su mirada encontró la razón de su quietud. Ambas gargantas estaban ensangrentadas, degolladas con una frialdad pasmosa, pues su ojos permanecían cerrados y sus rostros serenos. Habían sido asesinados mientras dormían.

Irya se acercó aún entre risas, pero estas se desvanecieron nada más ver la escena, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar. Retrocedió pálida y aterrada.

\- ¡Están muertos! ¡Los han matado!

Thor volvió la mirada hacia Loki, aún oculto tras su capa. El rubio no tardó en correr hasta arrodillarse junto a él para darle la vuelta, con el primer pensamiento temeroso de que su hermano hubiese recibido la misma suerte y ahora solo lo esperase un cadáver.

Pero Loki solo dormía, pues al ser movido así, abrió los ojos con lentitud y los centró con extrañeza en Thor.

\- ¿...Qué?

Thor estaba casi tan pálido como Irya. Cuando al fin vio que su hermano vivía, el miedo pasó a convertirse en un gruñido de furia. Lo cazó del cuello, aprisionándolo contra el árbol.

\- ¡Maldito asesino!

Loki abrió los ojos con el miedo reflejado en ellos, del mismo modo que el día anterior, cuando Thor lo lanzó al suelo con tal brutalidad. Con la ira de su hermano de nuevo sobre él, intentó deshacerse del agarre de su cuello, entre quejidos de sorpresa y dolor.

Irya intentó frenar a Thor, cazándole de un brazo, inútilmente.

\- ¡Para! ¡No sabemos si ha sido él!

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!- Loki logró pegarle un rodillazo en los bajos y deshacerse así de su agarre, arrastrándose rápidamente lejos de su alcance.- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿No sabes despertar a alguien adecuadamente?!

Thor gruñó de dolor ante el golpe, echándose a un lado. Pero fue Irya la que cazó del brazo esta vez a Loki y lo obligó a levantarse, tirando de él hasta colocarlo frente a los cuerpos sin vida.

\- ¡Dime que no has sido tú! - Chilló al borde del llanto. Habían matado a esos pobres hombres delante de ellos y ni tan siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Loki se dejó arrastrar sin entender todo ese jaleo, y al ver los dos cadáveres, su rostro fue inescrutable, con la mirada clavada sobre ellos unos largos segundos antes de girarse hacia Thor, manteniendo una quietud que a los otros dos les hacia falta.

\- Te lo dije. Te dije que deberíamos mantenernos alerta. No beber como cosacos. ¿Y que caso me hiciste? Ninguno, como siempre. ¡Agradece que a nosotros nos hayan perdonado la vida a saber por qué!

Thor se incorporó aún dolorido, acercándose a él, dispuesto a utilizar la violencia a la mínima.

\- ¡No te atrevas a darme lecciones, maldito traidor! ¡Tú estabas tan dormido como nosotros no hace ni dos minutos!

Loki soltó una risa sarcástica y amarga ante ese ataque.

\- Verás... No sé si habrás sido informado al respecto, pero llevo medio año recluido en una celda sin la menor capacidad de ejercicio. Oh, y aparte de haber sido envenenado solo hace cuatro días, también fui torturado casi hasta la muerte no hace ni tres. ¡Así que perdona si necesitaba algo de descanso!- terminó espetándole.

\- ¡¿Pretendes hacernos creer que hemos sido asaltados y a nosotros ni nos han desvelado?!- lo interrumpió Irya, aún afectada.

\- ¿Eso creéis? ¿Que lo he hecho yo?- mostró sus manos limpias de sangre.- Bien, decidme con qué maldita arma entonces.

Irya tragó saliva. Ahí tenía razón. Estaba esposado y desarmado. Era imposible que lo hubiese hecho él. Y eso la aliviaba y la inquietaba a partes iguales. Miró a Thor, luchando por relajarse y encontrarle un sentido más lógico a todo.

\- Thor... Tiene razón. Tenemos que pensar con objetividad.

Pero el príncipe no dejaba de escrutar al pelinegro con su azul mirada llena de recelo, sin poder creerlo del todo.

\- No tiene ningún sentido que hayan dejado con vida a unos si y a otros no. ¿Quien desearía eso sino este malnacido?- acabó acusando, señalándolo con un desprecio que Loki digirió alzando el rostro con fingida altivez.

\- Si, eso suena totalmente concluyente. ¿También me vas a culpar de tu idiotez al quedarte desmayado durante toda la noche? Porque te recuerdo que esto no habría pasado si hubieses permanecido consciente.- se defendió el ojiverde con el mismo desprecio antes de separarse de ellos, de nuevo cansado ante tanto ataque.

Irya se agachó para observar los cuerpos, intentando encontrar alguna pista.

\- Los míos no han sido, estoy segura. Matamos siempre en nuestra forma animal... Y estas heridas están hechas con un arma. - Miró a su alrededor.- Tampoco parece ser un robo, aún tienen sus zurrones.

\- Sería un ajuste de cuentas.- opinó Loki a unos prudentes metros de Thor.- Ya os dije que no debíamos fiarnos de ellos. Se traerían entre manos algo personal con otros mercenarios. Quizás rivalidad o algún trofeo. Quien sabe, no nos atiene a nosotros.- miró al rubio, esperando una respuesta por su parte.- ¿Y bien? ¿Vamos a ponernos en camino o ya has perdido toda motivación?- le provocó antes de que Odinson le lanzase una mirada aún cargada de desconfianza.

Sin decir nada, el heredero de Asgard abrió de nuevo el paso para seguir la marcha, ya sin apetito alguno.

\- Tenían familia... - comentó Irya aún aturdida. Demasiadas muertes había sufrido ya su mundo. Sentía escalofríos sabiendo que otros dos se habían unido a la larga lista. No dijo nada más, sólo echó a caminar, siguiendo al rubio. A ella también se le había pasado el hambre.

* * *

La marcha de aquel nuevo día fue exhaustiva y agotadora, pero ninguno de los tres parecía dispuesto a darle una pausa. La tensión por aquel asesinato no del todo resuelto que los había cogido desprevenidos, y había ocurrido por así decirlo frente a sus narices, no ayudaba al humor. Y así anduvieron, subiendo colinas y montañas pequeñas, cruzando ríos, sin decirse más que lo justo.

No sabía si los otros dos aún seguirían con el estómago revuelto, pero Loki no había dejado de estar hambriento desde que llegó. A saber cual fue la última vez que comió en condiciones.

Irya caminaba apenas un par de pasos por delante de Thor, siendo ahora ella la guía. Lo hacía como una autómata, sin entender todavía qué demonios había pasado, sin poder quitárselo de la cabeza.

Al llegar a un riachuelo, se agachó para beber un poco de agua y mojarse la nuca, cansada. Luego miró a su alrededor para ubicarse de nuevo.

\- Calculo que nos quedan dos días a lo sumo.

Loki se sentía desfallecido, así que cuando Irya paró en el camino, no dudó en tomar el árbol más cercano como apoyo, recuperando algo de aliento. Ya había resuelto que odiaba a muerte la humedad agobiante de aquel mundo. En cambio, Thor no daba muestra alguna de cansancio si es que lo sentía. Imitó a la loba y miró alrededor después de refrescarse, estudiando el terreno.

\- ¿Te refieres a bordear la montaña? No es necesario, podemos subir por ella. Si atravesamos la sierra, llegaremos antes.

Irya negó con la cabeza, incorporándose con un suspiro de cansancio.

\- No lo aconsejo... Si ascendemos, el clima empeorará. Esa montaña tiene un tiempo del demonio.- se giró hacia Loki- ¿Tú qué opinas?

Thor atendió a su explicación pero no cambió de parecer, ni aún conociendo la situación de su hermano. Loki se veía tan exhausto como se sentía, pero el rubio no tuvo compasión, así que se adelantó a responder por el otro.

\- Podremos soportarlo.

Loki estrechó la mirada ante ese corte, sabiendo tan bien como el otro que aquella estúpida resolución solo era parte de una venganza. Odinson seguía desconfiando de él y no le perdonaría una más.

\- En ese caso, necesitaremos comer algo antes del ascenso.- intentó negociar Loki.

Thor lo escrutó unos segundos más hasta incomodar al otro. Cuando el moreno apartó al fin la mirada, el primogénito arrancó una planta del suelo que resultó ser un tipo de patata y se la lanzó a las manos.

\- Ya tienes comida. Andando.

Irya tomó aire ante la nueva tensión entre ellos dos. No se equivocaba al pensar que aquel viaje se podía resumir a una constante riña entre hermanos. Una disputa basada en siglos y siglos de nula comunicación y muchos rencores no resueltos. Sin poder permitir que sus enormes egos fuesen a mandarlo todo al traste, se adelantó a frenar al rubio.

\- Thor, espera. Si de verdad pretendes subir ahí arriba, todos tendremos que coger fuerzas. Allí no hay comida. Deja al menos que cace algo.

Thor se volteó hacia ella con un suspiro impaciente, teniendo que tragarse su mal humor antes de pagarlo con quien menos lo merecía. La miró unos instantes y acabó accediendo.

\- Pero no por mucho tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero atrasar más la llegada.- _No me fio de él, _se ahorró decir, echando otra mirada recelosa a Loki antes de tomar asiento junto al río. Y el otro no tardó en hacer lo mismo, estudiando aquel extraño tubérculo, tentado a comerlo del hambre que tenía.

Satisfecha con el resultado, Irya se alejó hasta unos arbustos. Tras ellos, se quitó la ropa y la lanzó por encima de la vegetación, en dirección a los hermanos.

\- Guardarme la ropa, no quiero volver a destrozarla. - Inmediatamente después, se transformó en loba y salió de su escondite.- Y sobre todo, portaos bien. - bromeó sin que ninguno de los dos mostrase signo alguno de haberle encontrado la gracia. Si intención de soportar más esos humos, la lican olfateó el aire y el suelo, intentando buscar algún rastro, y cuando lo encontró, echó a correr.

Cuando se perdió entre los árboles, Thor y Loki clavaron sus miradas automáticamente en la ropa de Irya, sin parecer dispuestos a recogerla.

\- Hazlo.- terminó exigiendo Thor, sin estar acostumbrado a ser el sirviente de nadie.

\- Hazlo tú.- respondió el otro, más interesado en encontrar el mejor perfil de la patata para dar el primer bocado.

\- Loki, es una orden.- insistió Thor con más dureza.

\- Pues mira lo que opino sobre tu orden.- respondió el moreno con su dedo corazón en alto como dedicatoria.

\- ¿Es que quieres que vuelva a usarte cual diana, Loki? Porque puedo hacerlo, y lo sabes. Recógela.

Loki arqueó una ceja con indignación. No podía estar hablando en serio, removiendo la mierda del pasado, recordándole las infantiles torturas por las que le había hecho pasar cuando eran niños.

\- No se puede caer más bajo...- Con toda su dignidad, alcanzó las prendas y volvió a su asiento, dejándolas sobre una roca después de doblarlas sin mucho mimo que digamos.- ¿Está vos contento ahora, majestad?

Thor observó con una pasmosa sonrisa el buen hacer de su hermano.

\- Oh, desde luego... E Irya también lo estará. - rió ligeramente y se sentó en una pequeña roca, decidiéndose por pasar el rato tirando piedrecitas al agua. - Me he fijado en... que se preocupa mucho por ti - Negó con la cabeza - Qué ingenua.

Loki iba a por el segundo intento con la patata cuando escuchó eso último y acabó prestando atención a Thor, curioso y formando una sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Celoso, hermano? Contigo no es tan atento...

\- No digas tonterías. Es sólo una lican. Y yo tengo a Jane así que... - Se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo. Así que tiró por la tangente rápidamente.- A lo que me refiero es a que... Bueno, te cuida demasiado. Más de lo que mereces. Y deberías agradecérselo de vez en cuando. No sé aún porqué después de cómo la tratas, pero parece que te... aprecia.- Chasqueó la lengua con debilidad. ¿Qué demonios le vería esa chica?

Loki siguió sonriendo altanero hasta que un recuerdo cruzó su mente con esas últimas palabras, desviando la mirada al tener que tocar un tema tan delicado como era su dificultad para forjar amistades y ganarse la simpatía de alguien.

\- ¿Tan extraño se te hace que alguien me aprecie?

Thor negó con la cabeza, riendo con debilidad.

\- No me refiero a eso, idiota. Me refiero a que nunca has llamado excesivamente la atención entre las mujeres. Tal vez porque te divertías haciendo aparecer ratones en sus platos durante los banquetes... - soltó una carcajada al recordarlo - ¡Salían espantadas como si huyesen del mismísimo Hel! Y claro, así yo también me quedaba sin alegrías.

\- No te hagas la víctima ahora... A ti te sobraban.- respondió Loki esta vez con una sonrisa natural.- Pero no sé porqué relacionas el interés por conveniencia de Irya con la atracción sexual. No tiene nada que ver aunque tú no seas capaz de diferenciarlo. Irya y yo tenemos una promesa de protección mutua, por eso es atenta conmigo. Compartir un cubículo acaba uniendo de forma extraña a la gente. Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Thor se dejó caer hasta tumbarse sobre la hierba, usando sus enormes brazos como almohada.

\- Bueno... Ya sabes que si se trata de mujeres, yo lo veo siempre desde el punto sexual. - le guiñó un ojo y rió con debilidad – No sé exactamente porqué razón, pero te aprecia. Deberías contentarla... Ser más agradable con ella. Al fin y al cabo, ella parece soportarte mejor que nadie. - Se encogió de hombros.

Loki rotó los ojos. Lo último que necesitaba, consejo de aquel palurdo que primero ensartaba y luego preguntaba. Y no solo con la espada.

\- Hay un problema. Yo no la soporto a ella. Así que táchala de tu lista de cuñadas porque no va a funcionar.- cortó seco antes de darle la espalda y probar al fin la patata. No tardó en escupirla abrúptamente al notar como le secaba la boca.- ¡¿Y pretendes que me coma esto?!- El tubérculo acabó siendo estrellado en la cabeza del otro.

Thor se quejó por el golpe, gruñendo. Cazó la patata y se la lanzó de vuelta con la misma mala saña.

\- ¡No digo que la veas como una mujer! Sólo como una amistad. ¿Qué te ha hecho para que la odies tanto? Es una buena chica.

Loki recibió el golpe en la cabeza y suspiró largamente, guardando paciencia o no tardaría en matar a ese entrometido.

\- A ella no la odio. A ti sí. ¿Le encuentras la diferencia a eso?- clavó su mirada rencorosa en él, de repente llena de rabia contenida.- Tú me metiste en ese calabozo, dispuesto a dejarme allí eternamente como el senil de Odín ordenaba. Tú hiciste que perdiese mi gran oportunidad de ser Rey y librar a Asgard de la guerra. Tú me impediste gobernar Midgard cuando ya estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Por eso y mil razones más te odio, Thor. ¿Qué me ha hecho ella en comparación?

El rubio se incorporó enfadado y contrariado por semejantes acusaciones, plantándole cara.

\- ¡Tú solo te encerraste ahí! ¡Traicionaste a padre y a Asgard! ¿Acaso ves correcto aniquilar miles de vidas inocentes en Midgard sólo para mitigar tu ego?

Irya apareció entonces, arrastrando entre sus fauces un enorme bicho parecido a un jabalí. Pero ninguno de los dos dio la más mínima señal de haberla visto llegar. Así que dejó caer el peso muerto y observó a los dos hermanos, reprimiendo poner los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Es que nunca dejáis de discutir?- pero ni así pararon. Loki seguía vociferando contra Thor.

\- ¡No lo hice por eso! ¡Lo hice porque era mi derecho de nacimiento y _podía_ hacerlo!- respondió poniéndose en pie también, rojo de ira- Pero tú tuviste que entrometerte, ¡como siempre! ¿Porqué no lo hiciste cuando tu querido padre decidió matarme a latigazos, eh? ¡Eso no lo impediste, claro! ¡Porque en realidad todo esto lo haces únicamente por asegurarte de que yo siempre esté por debajo de ti!

Thor gruñó furioso, acercándose a su hermano, quedando solo a un palmo el uno del otro.

\- ¡Tu derecho de nacimiento era obedecer los deseos de tu familia, maldito enano engreído! ¡Y si no paré los latigazos es porque ni siquiera sabía qué estaba ocurriendo! ¡¿De veras crees que lo habría permitido?!

Irya decidió intervenir, pues no le gustaba nada el cariz que estaba tomando la situación. Así que corrió hacia ello.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso hemos venido aquí a pelear? - Se colocó entre ellos, mirando a Loki y empujándole con una pata, instándole a retroceder.

\- ¿Obedecer los deseos de mi familia?- siguió el hechicero con la discusión, bufando sarcástico - ¿Quieres decir que mi deber es lamerte el culo para que tú seas feliz?- Entonces encontró a Irya en medio, dándose cuenta por primera vez de su presencia. Y retrocedió, calmándose un poco aunque no tardando en devolver su a Thor con odio y esta vez también con asco.- ¿Sabes qué? Que me da igual si te importo o no. Porque tengo algo muy claro: Por mí como si mueres consumido por el Okur o asesinado durante una de tus borracheras. Asistiré a tu entierro y pisotearé tus cenizas. Y bien satisfecho que me quedaré. Porque no eres nada para mí.- y con una sonrisa cruel y despreciativa se volvió a sentar, más apartado esta vez.

Thor había escuchado cada una de sus palabras con incredulidad, sin poder entender cómo Loki podía albergar tanto resentimiento y odio hacia él. Sin conseguir decir nada por el pesar que se alojó repentinamente en su corazón, se alejó él también, sentándose de espaldas a los otros dos.

Irya gruñó ligeramente al escuchar a Loki y ver la reacción de Odinson, sin poder dejar las cosas así.

\- ¿Pero cómo puedes decirle eso? ¡Es tu hermano! Sé que no deseas su muerte...

Loki alzó con hartazgo la mirada hacia Irya,. Por un momento había llegado a creer que se le concedería un momento a solas con su complicada mente. Que iluso. Aún seguía entre ellos la entrometida número uno.

\- Él y yo nunca hemos sido hermanos. Ahora vete a cocinar, quiero estar solo.- la cortó con simpleza, volviendo la mirada al horizonte con un aspecto más desalentado que antes.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Acaso tengo pintas de criada? - Resopló, ahora indignada ella. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir. Así que cazó su propia ropa entre las fauces y corrió a esconderse tras los arbustos para transformarse en humana y vestirse. Luego se puso manos a la obra con el jabalí y al menos Thor tuvo la decencia de prestar su ayuda, aún decaído.

* * *

La comida transcurrió sin más incidentes, con Loki acercándose a ellos solo para alimentarse en silencio de aquella excelente pieza. Descansaron unos minutos más y retomaron la marcha, esta vez cuesta arriba.

El pelinegro solo interrumpió su voto de mudez cuando tubo que advertir de la tormenta a la que se acercaban cuanto más próximos estaban a la cima. Pero Thor parecía haberse encerrado de nuevo en su única meta. Llegar al Okur costase lo que costase. Eso o seguía profundamente resentido con él. Y es que su pena solía transformarse en frustración y enfado. Fuese como fuese, Loki iba quedando cada vez más rezagado, teniendo unas vistas fantásticas de las nucas de los otros dos, que al parecer, eran incansables.

\- Thor, tenemos que parar o nos empaparemos. Sin martillo no tienes nada que hacer contra los rayos.- intentó razonar el hechicero. Pero no había respuesta. Así que siguió llamándolo durante el viaje.- Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor...

El aludido no había dicho ni una palabra durante el viaje por el interminable sendero, al igual que Irya. Y como un campeón digno de admiración, siguió ignorando en todo momento a su hermano.

\- ….Thor. Thor. Thor...

Hasta que sus nervios se crisparon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No vamos a parar! ¡No vamos a bordear la montaña! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

Loki frenó en seco ante esos gritos histéricos y lo miró con desaprobación.

\- ¿Te parece bonito hablarle así a un adulto?

En ese preciso instante, un sonido los interrumpió. Y Loki fue el único que pudo verlo, pues los otros dos le daban la espalda a lo causante de dicho ruido.

Su rostro reflejó miedo cuando la roca que había tras Irya se alzó del suelo, mostrándose como parte de un enorme animal color piedra. Muy parecido a un rinoceronte pero mucho más fiero y con tres enormes cuernos al frente. No tenía pinta de estar nada contento ante su siesta interrumpida por tanto grito. Thor se volvió al leer el rostro de su hermano y nada más reconocer al monstruo, agarró a Irya de un brazo y tiró de ella.

\- ¡Corred!

Irya casi había desconectado de la conversación, ya cansada de tanto grito entre hermanos, pero cuando vio el rostro de Loki sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pas...? - Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de Thor tirando de ella, mientras veía a un enorme bicho a punto de tomar carrera hacia ellos. La lican chilló aterrada, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Sin el martillo, estaban muertos.

Loki no tardó en dar media vuelta y seguir a los otros dos montaña abajo todo lo rápido que su molidos pies se lo permitían. Tropezar era tan fácil por aquel terreno que así no lograrían escapar. Serían alcanzados en pocos segundos.

La bestia iba arroyando todo a su paso, tanto árboles como tierra, y eso le añadía peligro a la tarea imposible.

Thor lo entendió rápido, así que en cuanto vio que estaban a ras de un despeñadero que daba a un río muchos metros más abajo, no lo pensó dos veces y cogió en brazos a Irya para lanzarla después por el precipicio.

_¿Pero qué...?_ Loki vio su demente acción y miró al rubio como si estuviese loco, entendiendo rápido y con pánico lo que pretendía.

\- No, Thor, yo no...- Pero ya era tarde. Recibió un empujón y siguió a la chica. Thor no tardó en saltar también, uniéndose a los gritos de los otros dos.

La bestia no los alcanzó de milagro, y cuando fue a saltar, tuvo la cordura de frenar en seco y ver caer a aquellas pequeñas criaturas suicidas. Luego, simplemente volvió a su siesta.

Irya chilló tan fuerte que se quedó sin aire en los pulmones. Caída y más caída... Perfecto. Si no murió en la nave de puro milagro, moriría allí. Su cuerpo chocó como una plancha de metal sobre el agua antes de ser tragada. Menudo aterrizaje.

Por otra parte, Thor se enfrentaba al nuevo problema después de que las heladas aguas lo envolviesen, luchando por no ser engullido por las profundidades. Por suerte, logró asomar rápido en la superficie, donde lo esperaba la corriente del abundante río. Braceó enérgicamente y tomó aire, girándose en todas direcciones, buscando a su compañía.

Irya apenas fue capaz de sentir el golpe contra el agua, aturdiéndola la misma fuerza del impacto. Tras hundirse apenas un metro, volvió a salir a flote completamente inmóvil, arrastrada por el movimiento constante del caudal.

Thor la atisbó, al parecer inconsciente. Entrando en pánico, nadó ferozmente hasta ella y alzó su cabeza del agua, abrazándola a él, sacudiéndola como pudo.

\- ¡Irya! ¡Irya!¡Despierta!- y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, sin señales aún de Loki. Aquella idea no estaba resultando ser tan buena como había creído en un primer momento.

Irya estuvo unos segundos más inmóvil, pero ante los fuertes zarandeos de Thor, su cuerpo se convulsionó y la muchacha comenzó a toser y a expulsar grandes tragos de agua. Cogió aire como pudo, mareada, desubicada y angustiada. Al reconocer a Thor pareció relajarse ligeramente, jadeando.

\- ¿Nos hemos matado?

Thor no pensaba soltarla, ni siquiera cuando se recuperó y le dedicó una aliviada sonrisa. Aunque ésta no durase mucho.

\- No del todo. Pero no encuentro a Loki.- miró de nuevo a su alrededor mientras la corriente los llevaba río abajo.- ¡Looooki! ¡Looooki!- llamó el rubio empezando a preocuparse de veras, sin caer en la cuenta del obvio problema por el que pasaba su hermano unos metros más abajo.

Nada más caer, el moreno había braceado con desesperación, consiguiendo salir un momento a la superficie. Pero solo fue por el impulso de las mismas aguas. Luego no tuvo nada que hacer para poder mantenerse a flote, esposado como estaba. Se vio hundirse, caer irremediablemente. Esta vez no había una galaxia infinita bajo él, sino las más oscuras profundidades del río. De nuevo no le esperaba un final feliz. No para él. Nadie vendría en su ayuda una vez más.

Irya fue recuperándose en sus brazos mientras el grandullón seguía llamando a Loki. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Pataleó intentando apartarse del enorme cuerpo de Thor.

\- ¡Los grilletes! ¡Los grilletes! ¡No puede nadar! - Se zambulló en el agua. Era buena nadando... Podría dar con él.

Y efectivamente, pronto y a unos metros de profundidad, vio la figura de Loki, donde apenas llegaba la luz. Intentó nadar hacia él, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y, pese a que avanzaba, lo hacía demasiado lento.

Loki creyó ver una sombra allá en lo alto, a contraluz y entre la poca visibilidad que le permitían sus ondulantes cabellos. Pero poco podía esperar ya, sin aire, perdiendo la conciencia antes de tragar la primera bocanada de agua.

Thor se maldijo por no haber caído antes en su garrafal error. Pero no tardó en dejar de compadecerse y seguir a Irya. Se zambulló con mucho más empuje que ella, alcanzándola rápidamente y sumergiéndose más y más hasta divisar el cuerpo flotante de su hermano.

Desde allí, Loki parecía más que nunca un ángel de la muerte, con el rostro blanco como el mármol y lleno de paz. Una paz que solo podía ofrecer el descanso eterno.

Irya siguió nadando tanto como pudo, pero al final tuvo que ascender para coger aire o terminaría ahogada.

Thor, en cambio, logró avanzar hasta el fondo y, al fin, sus dedos envolvieron a Loki. Lo cazó con un brazo por la cintura para nadar con el otro. Y, tras unos segundos interminables, los dos hermanos salieron al fin a la superficie.

Thor sacudió la cabeza a un lado para retirarse los rubios cabellos del rostro y coger tanto aire como le permitieron los pulmones. Luego mantuvo la cabeza del moreno sobre su hombro e intentó nadar así hasta la orilla. Irya los seguía entre chapoteos, ya agotada.

Los hermanos alcanzaron tierra firme y ella no tardó en acompañarlos. Recuperando el aliento, Thor tumbó el cuerpo inerte de Loki y se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él, sin saber qué hacer. No podía darlo por muerto. Eso no le estaba permitido.

\- Vamos, Loki, despierta...- le suplicó, zarandeándolo por los hombros, cada vez más desesperado, sin tener idea de primeros auxilios en cuanto a ahogos.- ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!- y así terminó aumentando las sacudidas, llegando a abofetearlo incluso.

Irya tuvo que ver a Thor maltratando el cuerpo de su pobre hermano inconsciente. Parecía usarlo de saco de entrenamiento. Corrió hasta ellos y, aun recuperando la respiración, empujó con fuerza a Thor, apartándolo y colocándose ella junto al cuerpo del ahogado.

\- ¡Así terminarás rompiéndole algún hueso, bruto! - Fue entonces cuando golpeó con un puño el pecho de Loki. Fue un golpe contundente y seco, pero no tan fuerte como para partirle las costillas. Irya tragó saliva al ver que no reaccionaba, golpeándole de nuevo. Tenía que funcionar. Funcionó cuando era niña, la vez que su hermano cayó a un lago y tuvo ella que rescatarlo. Un golpe más. No podía aceptar que esta vez no resultase.

Thor observó a cada segundo más angustiado, asumiendo ya que había perdido a su hermano pequeño. Que todo había sido su culpa. ¿Como no lo vio antes? Loki se lo había intentado decir antes de saltar. Ahora lo entendía... Con lágrimas de odio a si mismo en sus ojos, vio los insistentes golpes de Irya, sin respuesta.

\- Es culpa mía... Ha muerto por mi culpa.- murmuró con la voz rota de pena, sin poder creer que su misión hubiese fracasado del único modo que nunca esperó y menos deseaba en el mundo.

\- Thor, eso no nos sirve de nada ahora.- repuso Irya aún concentrada en lo suyo, luchando por no perder la esperanza.

\- No debí lanzaros al río. No debí traeros hasta aquí. Lo he matado. He matado a mi propio hermano... - siguió acongojándose el otro.

Pero solo por contradecirlo, Loki tosió repentinamente, convulsionando a cada gran esfuerzos por expulsar el agua, boca arriba. Thor pegó un bote del sobresalto antes de ignorar cualquier otro procedimiento y abrazar cual oso a su hermanito.

\- ¡Estás vivo!

Irya había seguido golpeando su pecho cada veinte segundos, ya con lágrimas en los ojos, y en una de sus últimas esperanzas, vio como Loki comenzaba a toser y a escupir agua. Sólo pudo coger aire tan aliviada que creía que iba a explotar de felicidad. Pero cuando vio a Thor echarse sobre él, chilló alarmada, intentando apartarle.

\- ¡Déjale, zopenco! ¡Necesita coger aire y lo estás aplastando!

Loki tosió con más fuerza, ahogándose de nuevo pero esta vez por la presión. Thor se corrigió rápido, abriendo los brazos y dejándolo caer al suelo, como si al dejar de tocarlo fuese a recuperarse al instante. El moreno se giró como pudo y cogió aire con un sonido asmático, doliéndole la aspiración. Unos segundos después, con los otros dos expectantes, Loki consiguió cortar el silencio con voz ronca.

\- Yo... te... mato.

Thor soltó unas alegres carcajadas, pues en esos momentos hasta un puñal clavado en el corazón por parte de Loki le habría hecho feliz.

Irya sólo pudo reír también, dejándose caer en la deseada tierra firme, ahora aliviada por completo.

\- Parecías tener sed... Te has tragado medio río - Enjugó con sus manos las lágrimas que aún yacían en sus ojos - Nos has dado un buen susto...

Thor se tumbó también, agotado. Sentía sus articulaciones machacadas después de tanto nadar. Y así permanecieron unos largos segundos, los tres mirando el atardecer del cielo mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban.

\- Irya... - la llamó el rubio cuando se hubo recuperad, volviendo su rostro hacia ella.- Yo no habría sabido ni por dónde empezar, y aún no tengo claro que diantres has hecho para salvarlo, pero te lo agradezco.- le dedicó con total sinceridad.

\- Solo fueron unos golpes un poco más fortuitos que los tuyos.- bromeó Irya para quitarle peso al asunto.

\- Aún así le salvaste la vida y siempre lo recordaré. - insistió Thor, preguntándose ya como podría pagárselo a cambio.

\- Bueno... los licans sabemos hacer algo más que cazar.- le sonrió la chica en respuesta.

\- Como traicionar a tu propia gente.- los sorprendió una nueva voz.- Ah, no, que eso solo lo haces tú.

Estupefactos, Irya y Thor giraron el rostro hacia aquel hombre había aparecido de la nada, mirando con odio contenido a la chica lobo.

Odinson se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo, dispuesto a defenderlos de la nueva amenaza, aunque sus manos siguiesen desnudas. Dioses, como echaba de menos su martillo.

Por otra parte, Loki se giró cansinamente, sin intenciones de levantarse siquiera del suelo, con lo bien que se estaba. Ya empezaba a costumbrarse a esos continuos contratiempo que no le dejaban descansar ni después de superar su propia defunción. Y a tiempo lo hizo de ver aparecer tras el desconocido a un grupo más de hombres, sin armas pero en mucha mejor forma que ellos. Vaya momento más oportuno... Loki volvió la vista hacia Irya, interrogante, aunque sin gran interés.

\- ¿Y éste es...?

A Irya se le había helado la sangre nada más reconocer al hombre que le dedicaba tales palabras de desprecio. Al fin logró dar un paso hacia ellos, pálida como la nieve. Desde luego, no esperaba verlos.

\- Gäel... Esto no es lo que parece - Bueno, sí, lo era. ¿O no?- Escucha, ellos no vienen a atacar a nadie, de verdad. Están aquí en son de paz. - Parecía solo poder hablar apenas en susurros. Aquel hombre le imponía demasiado. Luego se giró débilmente, respondiendo la pregunta de Loki - Es... Bueno... Él es mi hermano.

* * *

¡Y otro capítulo más! Siento mucho la tardanza. No sé si lo sabréis, pero los días festivos no hacen ningún bien a los autores de fics. ¡Te distraen de mala manera!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Peleas y más peleas, ¿verdad? Pensamos que, visto el poco diálogo que hubo entre los hermanitos en TDW, podíamos argumentarlo con el hecho de que ya se habló todo en este viaje. ¡Y anda que no hay temas que solucionar entre estos dos!

Y aquí tenemos a un nuevo personaje... Si es que no paran de ocurrirles cosas a estos tres! A Loki ya lo tenemos mareadito perdío jajajaja

Muchas gracias una vez más por todos vuestros follows, favs, reviews y lecturas anónimas *_* Nunca nos cansaremos de agradecer, así de pesadas somos.

Besos y hasta el próximo!


	10. Capítulo 10

Gäel miraba duramente a su hermana, alternándolo con un estudio receloso a los otros dos individuos. Uno estaba dispuesto a saltar de un momento a otro, y el otro... El otro parecía tener problemas con la justicia. Éste último saludó haciendo tintinear sus grilletes.

\- Disculpa que no me levante para cumplir con formalidades. Pero prefiero quedarme aquí sentado mientras decidís qué hacer. – Expuso el pelinegro.

El lican frunció el ceño ante el comentario del extraño sujeto y volvió toda su atención hacia Irya con una mirada dura como el acero.

\- Son extranjeros. Ninguno de ellos es bien recibido en estos tiempos de guerra y lo sabes.

Thor, imprudentemente, dio un paso hacia ellos, mediador, a punto de decir algo. Pero los hombres a su mando pronto enseñaron sus dientes, amenazadores y en guardia. Así que el dios del Trueno se lo pensó mejor y retrocedió.

Irya tragó saliva, se sentía completamente anulada, incapaz de defenderse desde su destierro.

\- Vienen exactamente por eso, Gäel. Si nos dejas proseguir nuestro camino, te juro que la guerra acabará.

No le convenció. El líder hizo otro movimiento y cuatro de sus hombres fueron a retener a Thor. Los tres primeros se los sacó con empujones fieros de encima, consternado.

\- ¡Venimos en son de paz! ¿No escucháis? ¡Quitadme las manos de encima! – Gruñó.

Loki rotaba los ojos ante el nuevo espectáculo, entendiendo que si ya se habían desviado suficientemente del camino, ahora lo harían más aún. No llegarían a su destino ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente. Cuando consiguieron reducir al grandullón, arrastraron a Loki hasta ponerlo en pie.

\- ¿Es que no voy a poder descansar ni un maldito momento?- Farfulló sin ganas siquiera de asesinar a quienes interrumpían su recuperación.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Gäel! ¡Te estoy diciendo la pura verdad, déjales!- Espetó Irya, atónita a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Pero no tardó en pasar al enfado, empujando a su hermano.- Si haces esto por lo que pasó entre nosotros... - Apretó los labios – Te pido que nos escuches al menos.

Gäel hizo otro gesto y también la inmovilizaron a ella.

\- No te atrevas a agredir a tu líder una sola vez más. Recuerda cuál es tu lugar - Se ahorró llamarla hermana y miró a los otros dos.- Ahora hay una nueva ley por aquí.

Primero reducir y luego preguntar. Os llevaremos a un lugar apartado y allí buscaremos respuestas. Si no tenéis nada que ocultar, seréis liberados. Pero si sois el enemigo... recordareis este día.

Y dio media vuelta, tomando la marcha y alejándose del río. Los demás los siguieron y Loki se quedó con la duda.

\- ¿Con qué lo recordaremos se refiere a que nos dejará con vida?

Irya intentó quitarse de encima al par de hombres que la sujetaban, aunque era inútil.

\- ¿Ahora ni tan siquiera soy tu hermana? - Le miraba incrédula, dolida y furiosa a la vez. El bruto de su hermano siempre había tenido la mente demasiado cerrada.

Thor se giró hacia su hermano, aún forcejeando un poco entre empujones.

\- Cállate Loki... - Estaba enfadado, y mucho. Con su martillo, nada de aquello hubiera pasado.

Irya atendió a la conversación al no recibir respuesta alguna de Gäel e intentó girarse mientras caminaban con dificultad.

\- Tranquilos... lograré convencerle.- Tragó saliva, susurrando para sí - Espero.

Aún agotado, Loki siguió la marcha a empujones y llegó a la conclusión de que su descanso debería volver a esperar. Tendría que encargarse de sacarlos de otro aprieto más, por mucho que Irya les alentase. Total, solo había estado a punto de morir, ¿para qué recuperarse de nada? Por suerte para él, no tardaron en llegar al campamento improvisado de la tribu.

Había tiendas construidas con los mismos materiales primarios con los que parecían vivir en el día a día, como auténticos salvajes.

Gäel los hizo parar cuando todo el mundo pudo verlos llegar.

\- Llevar a esos dos a la jaula. Irya que se quede conmigo. – Ordenó a sus hombres.

Irya frenó al llegar al campamento, tomando aire. Lo que había sido una aldea agradable y próspera, se había convertido en un maltrecho conjunto de tiendas improvisadas. No pudo evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Se giró para mirar a los dos hermanos, intentando influirles tranquilidad. Su hermano no les haría daño... De momento.

Un niño castaño, vestido con un pequeño taparrabos y un chaleco de piel, corrió hasta Gäel, no tendría más de ocho años.

\- ¡Padre!

Ella bajó la mirada al niño. La última vez que lo vio, apenas era un bebé.

\- ¿Rickon? – Los ojos de la rubia parecieron tornarse vidriosos.

Gäel lo saludó con una amplia sonrisa, despeluchándole cuando se le abrazó a la cintura.

\- Sí, es Rickon. Ha crecido fuerte y sano, librándolo como pude de la desolación. Pero no pude estar ahí para todos...- Murmuró de pronto afligido, recuperándose en cuanto dirigió otra mirada a Irya, ya libre. - ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estuviste tú? ¿Compartiendo cama con el enemigo?

Loki observó la escena mientras los arrastraban lejos de allí, encontrándose pronto rodeado de fuertes maderas que hacían de barrotes para una celda hundida en el barro.

Irya fulminó con la mirada a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos con algo de frío, aun empapada por las aguas del río.

\- Me conoces muy poco si piensas eso... Y siento lo de... Yuria - No estaba segura de que se refiriera la hembra de su hermano, pero lo suponía - Para tu información, los asgardianos me llevaron con ellos. Pero te aseguro que no fue por voluntad propia.

Rickon miró curioso a su tía, sin saber quién era, pero tampoco le interesaba tanto. Cuando uno de sus amigos gritó llamándole, él crío salió corriendo a jugar.

Irya lo siguió con la mirada, afligida, no lo había visto crecer.

\- Me recuerda a ti...

Thor, mientras, golpeaba con fuerza uno de los barrotes, enfurecido.

\- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

Loki observó impasible a su hermano y acabó sentándose en un rincón. Ya estaba empapado, ¿qué más daba algo más de barro?

\- Pensándolo bien... Voy a descansar un rato. Si puedes parar de maltratar la jaula, mucho mejor, no quiero ser sepultado por una pira de troncos. Gracias. – espetó.

\- Una maldita jaula de madera... ¡Si tuviera aquí mi Mjölnir...! - Thor gruñó terminando por sentarse, no se resignaba.

Gäel clavó su mirada en ella después de que el niño marchase, habiendo escuchado bien.

\- ¿Asgardianos? ¿Estás diciendo que esos dos son los mismos que invadieron y masacraron nuestras tierras? – El lican no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Irya se mordió el labio, era una completa bocazas.

\- No... Quiero decir, sí. A ver... Es complicado. En realidad, técnicamente los dos son traidores a Asgard, ¿sabes? Están aquí sin que el jefe lo sepa... Claro, traidores, mira al moreno. ¿Por qué sino iba a llevar grilletes? - Se encogió de hombros, nerviosa - Oye... Escucha, vienen a terminar con la guerra. ¿Comprendes?

Gäel la escrutaba con la mirada sin saber qué creer. Fuese como fuese, su mentalidad se había reducido a acabar con todo habitante de aquel odioso mundo, fuese o no responsable directo de la guerra.

\- ¿Y qué piensan hacer ellos para arreglar esto? ¿Resucitar a todos los inocentes muertos injustamente? ¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Devolverme a mi mujer? - Esta vez hablaba desde el odio, echando una mirada furibunda por la dirección en la que habían desaparecido aquellos dos. - Aléjate de ellos, Irya, o terminarás compartiendo su mismo hoyo. - Sentenció antes de darle la espalda para marchar a su contienda.

Irya le siguió con un gruñido casi animal. No tardó en plantarse delante de él, frenándole.

\- ¡Espera maldita bestia! ¡Escúchame! Si esos asgardianos consiguen el Okur se largarán, ya no habrá más guerra ni más muertos, ¿entiendes? Esa piedra a nosotros sólo nos da dolores de cabeza, nos descontrola, nos quita nuestra magia... Que se la lleven, da igual.

Gäel frenó sin más alternativa, mirándola con desconfianza, recordando lo inestable que era su furia.

\- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Vuelve a tu exilio, dónde debes estar, que yo me encargaré de lo que nos conviene al resto.- La apartó de un empujón y siguió hablando en voz alta para que le escuchase.- Además, ¿quién te dice que nosotros no andamos buscando lo mismo? ¡Esa piedra nos dará la victoria absoluta!

Irya intentó frenarle de nuevo. Ahora tenía sus músculos tensos y sus colmillos extendidos, se estaba enfadado de verdad.

\- ¡Nunca podrás con Asgard, nunca! ¡Si les das el Okur evitarás miles de muertes! ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!

Gäel le rugió como respuesta, mostrando los suyos propios, más grandes y amenazantes.

\- ¿Y las otras miles de muertes? ¡Esto no terminará sin devolverles todo el dolor que han causado! ¡No descansaré hasta verlos muertos a todos!

Irya no vio venir que alguien se había adelantado desde atrás, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de que su transformación pudiese ir a más.

Irya iba a contestarle, cuando sintió el golpe y, con un quejido seco, cayó de bruces al suelo, inconsciente.

Gäel se calmó al verla en el suelo y ordenó a su hombre transportarla hasta la misma celda que los otros dos.

\- Vigílala, que no escape.

En la jaula, Loki suspiró y apoyó la frente en un tronco, resignado a escuchar los gruñidos incesantes de Thor. Desde luego era mucho pedir que le dejara descansar. En esas que bajó la mirada y tuvo que verlo dos veces para creerlo: Sus dedos eran azules. Alarmado, los ocultó rápidamente. Lo que le faltaba, que el Okur hiciese mella también en él.

Thor se giró extrañado hacia su hermano, dejando de gruñir por unos instantes, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿A qué viene esa cara? – preguntó secamente.

Loki volvió rápidamente la mirada a Thor, sorprendido de que ahora le atendiese a él.

\- ¿Porqué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? Sigue quejándote, vamos, que eso nos ayudará de mucho.

Thor se incorporó levemente, sin fiarse.

\- ¡Te he preguntado que qué te pasa! - Estaba enfadado y eso de que su hermano le ocultase cosas no le gustaba en absoluto. Cogió con fuerza su brazo, instándole a que le mostrase las manos.

Loki miraba incrédulo a su hermano, sin entender a qué venía tanto escándalo, y cuando le obligó a mostrar sus manos, le arreó un codazo en el estómago, temiendo de él.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, idiota! ¡¿Qué cojones pasa contigo?!

Thor apenas se quejó por el golpe, pero sí le hizo recuperar la compostura y quedarse quieto, estar sin el martillo comenzaba a poder con él. Alzó sus ojos y vio a uno de esos hombres cargando el cuerpo de Irya. Se tensó, incorporándose con un nuevo gruñido de furia.

\- ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho, malditos salvajes?!

Loki tragó saliva e intentó calmarse cuando Thor se centró en el bulto que traían hasta allí. Cuando reconoció a Irya, se inclinó para verla mejor. Dos hombres entraron con lanzas obligando a retroceder a la fiera que estaba hecha Thor mientras el otro la dejaba allí dentro.

\- Cálmate o te calmaremos, bastardo.- Le amenazó uno antes de salir aprisa y cerrar tras ellos.

El moreno ya estaba junto a ella, encontrando el golpe.

\- Se recuperará.

Thor les contestó golpeando la jaula de nuevo, enfurecido, para terminar volviendo a sentarse.

\- ¿De verdad ese hombre es su hermano? ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? ¿Encerrarla como a una delinc...? - Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso, cambiando de tema y quitándose su propia capa, echándosela por encima a la muchacha - Será mejor que la abriguemos un poco.

Loki arqueó una ceja ante su insinuación y por suerte el rubio supo callar a tiempo. Cogió la capa y la arropó mejor y, en esas, recordó que estaba mostrando sus dedos aún de color jotun. Miró a Thor y lo encontró con los ojos clavados en ellos, demasiado tarde. Suspiró cansado y volvió a sentarse con la espalda pegada a los barrotes.

\- El Okur nos cambia a todos. No solo absorbe energía, sino que potencia nuestra verdadera naturaleza. Sacará a la luz lo peor de cada uno, como es el caso de mis orígenes.

Thor parpadeó un par de veces al ver los dedos de su hermano. Azul... No se acostumbraba a verlo así. Tragó saliva, mirando entonces de nuevo a Irya. Prefería no tocar el tema de su color de piel, quería mantener esa paz relativa.

\- ¿Eso significa que Irya tampoco podrá controlarse? – preguntó el rubio.

Loki lo miró de reojo, sabiendo que no quería conocer la reacción de Thor si lo veía con aspecto jotun, por muy buenas palabras que le dedicase sobre la igualdad entre ambos respecto al tema. Sabía que no lo digeriría bien.

\- Exacto. Puede que se convierta en ese monstruo enorme y nos despedace por el camino. Mi esperanza es que esa parte siga enamorada de mí. - Sonrió levemente al recordar a la gran loba. La echaba de menos. - Thor, hagan lo que hagan con nosotros, prométeme que no les dirás nada.

Thor tragó saliva disimuladamente. Como esa chica despertara y se transformase, estaban los dos muertos. Aún la recordaba despedazando a guardias asgardianos en la aldea. Pero las palabras de su hermano le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De... lo tuyo? - Sonrió algo forzado, alzando una ceja - ¿Y por qué? Seguro que le tienen más cariño a tu raza que a la mía.

Loki puso los ojos en blanco. A aquel patán había que explicárselo todo.

\- No, idiota, me refiero a nuestros planes. A todo. Si empezamos a responder a sus interrogatorios, cuando ya no les interese saber nada más, nos matarán sin dudarlo. Hay que mantenerlos entretenidos hasta que se nos ocurra cómo salir de aquí.

Thor frunció ligeramente el ceño ante el insulto.

\- Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de aguantar cualquier tortura... - Hinchó el pecho, orgulloso - No diré ni palabra, pero... - Desvió la mirada hacia la chica. Se la veía tan delicada, tan débil - ¿Y ella? ¿Crees que ya habrá dicho algo?

Loki observó a Irya, sin habérselo preguntado antes. ¿Sería capaz de contar algo sobre ellos? Al momento recordó lo ingenua e idealista que podía llegar ser y suspiró resignado, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Que Odín nos guarde de la muerte... – susurró, sin pensar.

Thor, pese al momento, no pudo evitar reír al escucharle.

\- No creo que padre atienda mucho a tus oraciones... - Tomó aire, ahora serio, mirando a su alrededor - Ese Gäel no piensa con claridad. Quizá sea ese pedrusco u otra cosa... Pero está cegado por el odio que nos tiene, se lo he notado. Si seguimos aquí, acabaremos muertos. Y de una manera muy poco agradable. Tenemos que inventarnos algo.

Loki ya tenía trazados sus propios planes, pero obviamente, no pensaba compartirlos con el grandullón temerario, o lo echaría todo a perder. Sólo tuvieron que esperar hasta el anochecer para enfrentarse a lo que les tenían preparado.

Los sacaron de la jaula, despertando de malos modos a Irya, y los llevaron inmovilizados y a rastras hasta la gran hoguera que habían encendido, donde los guerreros los esperaban en círculo, quedando ellos en el centro.

Gäel apareció entre la multitud, observándoles unos largos segundos antes de preguntar a los hermanos.

\- ¿Quien de los dos está dispuesto a hablar y salvar así su vida? – Preguntó decidido, para que todo su pueblo le escuchase.

Irya se despertó desubicada y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Cuando ya estaban frente a la hoguera, intentó dar un paso al frente y de nuevo hablar con su hermano, pero sólo sirvió para que uno de esos grandullones volviera a sujetarla.

Thor miró a Loki en silencio para luego clavar sus ojos azules en Gäel.

\- Esto no es necesario... - Le miró de arriba a abajo, intentando ser lo más educado posible - Como te llames.

Gäel no contestó, solo pasó su mirada a Loki, esperando su respuesta.

\- Opino igual que él. No hay nada que decir. - Sonrió falsamente.

El lobo asintió, pasando al plan B.

\- Está bien. Vosotros lo habéis querido. Será por las malas. Jen, trae el hierro - Le pidió a un chico pegado a la hoguera que, al momento, le entregó con cuidado la vara de punta candente.

Loki echó una mirada a Thor, temiendo que todo se torciese.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vais a hablar ahora o empezamos a marcaros como a bestias?

Irya sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, sin reconocer a su hermano.

\- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡¿Desde cuándo actúas así?! – preguntó incrédula y horrorizada a partes iguales.

La rubia intentó de nuevo caminar hacia él, pero volvieron a sujetarla. Su raza comenzaba a parecerse a los asgardianos… Y eso no le gustaba.

Thor bajó la mirada ante hierro candente, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Oh, sí, desde luego. Podríamos hablar como líderes civilizados o comportarnos todos como animales, ¿Verdad? Es más... - Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Loki con una sonrisa irónica - Ni tan siquiera has preguntado nada, hermano de Irya.

Loki miró a Thor en plan "¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre?", pero no podía culparlo. Aquella era una situación complicada y lo mejor sería tomar medidas drásticas con aquel sádico.

\- Genial, ya tenemos ganador - Dijo Gäel, teniéndosela reservada al rubio que iba de héroe.

Obligaron al asgardiano a arrodillarse delante del líder y éste, sin más, marcó el cuello de Thor con un horrible sonido.

Odinson ni tan siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero tampoco gritó ante la quemazón. Sólo emitió un grave gruñido de dolor, tensando los músculos, tanto que los cuatro hombres que lo sujetaban tuvieron que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para contenerle.

Loki se removió en su sitio, ahogando cualquier reacción delatadora, pues el lobo clavó rápido su mirada en él.

\- ¿Sois asgardianos? Contesta.

Irya chilló al ver eso.

\- ¡Te has vuelto completamente loco!

Loki miró un segundo a Irya con reproche por intervenir.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? – Respondió.

Gäel se acercó hasta Loki, amenazante, colocándole el hierro candente apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro, ignorando a su hermana por completo.

\- Quitadle la coraza al rubio... Esta va a ser una noche muuuuuy larga.

Fue entonces cuando Irya perdió el control por completo. Con un rugido animal lanzó a uno de los hombres que la sujetaban por los aires y, en apenas un segundo, una enorme loba oscura se alzaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente del otro. Miró a su alrededor con un gruñido, realmente enfadada. Acaban de despertar a la bestia, literalmente.

Loki había alzado el rostro con actitud retadora sin apartar la mirada de su captor, sin dejarse intimidar aunque el calor lo quemase tan cerca. Pero ambos perdieron rápido el contacto visual, alarmados por el monstruo que acababa de aparecer. El hechicero se echó a un lado y buscó con la mirada a Thor, mientras la gente ya corría en busca de armas o se transformaba en otras bestias igual o más grandes que Irya.

El primero en atacar a la enorme loba fue directo a su cuello. Irya aterrizó sobre el suelo, aplastada por el enorme lobo. Ésta rugió retorciéndose ante el mordisco, comenzando a sangrar, pero pronto lo apartó de un fuerte zarpazo. Se incorporó entre jadeos y dio con Loki, corriendo hacia él.

Thor había aprovechado para dejar K.O. a un par de hombres que lo sujetaban, terminando con los otros dos en pocos segundos. Nadie hería al hijo de Odín sin terminar pagándolo.

Rickon, que descansaba en la tienda familiar, salió al exterior ante el alboroto, asustado.

\- ¿Padre? – Preguntó el niño, desorientado.

Loki vio venir a la lican tan embalada hacia él que retrocedió temiendo lo peor, terminando por caer de bruces, tropezando con a saber qué. Rápidamente buscó algo a su alrededor para defenderse, pero, siendo realistas, no había tiempo.

Irya frenó en cuanto llegó hasta él. Le observó unos segundos, posando sus ojos violeta en las esposas, sin entender. Fue entonces cuando se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndole el rostro de lametones. Ella también le había echado de menos.

Loki parpadeó para asimilar que de nuevo se iba a salvar de lo que parecía una muerte segura. La loba aún le reconocía. Con un gemido al sentir todo su peso sobre él, intentó apartarla pero lo atacó a lametazos.

\- ¡Para, para! ¡Maldito bicho! ¡Éste no es el mejor momento para eso! - Pero no lo decía de malas. Ya veía que el cariño era mutuo.

Thor se incorporó y vio a su hermano cubierto por esa enorme bestia. No dudó en saltar sobre ella y rodearle el cuello con sus fuertes brazos, intentando asfixiarla.

\- ¡Corre! – Le gritó a su hermano.

Irya rugía zarandeándose, intentando defenderse.

Al ver aterrizar a su hermano sobre el enorme cuerpo del animal, Loki al fin pudo levantarse.

\- No, Thor. ¡Para! ¡Ella no es el enemigo!

Al momento, otro enorme lobo arroyó a ambos y Loki se quedó allí en medio, sin saber qué hacer. Miró alrededor de aquel extraño caos y para su fortuna, sus ojos dieron a parar con el crío de Gäel. Con una sonrisa torcida creada por una nueva idea, fue directo a él.

Mientras, Irya y Thor aterrizaron apenas a unos metros. La loba se incorporó algo mareada y, al instante, de nuevo tenía a Gäel sobre ella. Su propio hermano era quien le había derribado. Éste rodeó el cuello de la hembra con sus potentes fauces, pero en ningún momento buscó hacerle daño, sólo presionaba, intentando controlarla. Parecía acostumbrado a hacerlo.

Thor se incorporó y miró a su alrededor entonces, buscando algún arma. Sin su martillo se sentía desnudo.

\- Hola, pequeño.- saludó Loki a Rickon con un tono perverso cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de él.- No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño.- Aún con esa promesa, el niño no le creyó en absoluto, dando un dudoso paso atrás. Pero Loki no tardó en alcanzarlo e impedir que huyese, rodeándole con sus propias cadenas, pegándole la espalda a su propio cuerpo y tensando los grilletes a la altura del fino cuello del crío. Luego se giró hacia el campo de batalla y rugió - ¡BASTA!

Todos se giraron hacia él o, al menos, los necesarios. Gäel vio así a su hijo y cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de su mente. Rickon estaba en peligro. Soltó a su hermana y corrió a gruñir amenazante al prisionero, quedando a unos metros prudenciales.

\- Ahora vas a escucharme. O mato al niño. ¿Irya? – Advirtió Loki, sonriendo fríamente.

La loba tosió, angustiada por la falta de aire. Tardó unos segundos en incorporarse, pero pronto corrió hacia Loki obedeciéndole, para sorpresa de todos.

Rickon observaba a su padre entre lágrimas, las cuales intentaba esconder, porque los hombres no lloraban.

\- ¿Padre, qué está pasando? - habló debilmente entre el llanto que aguantaba y el miedo.

Thor se incorporó agotado y, pese a que ese niño significaba el pasaporte hacia su salvación, no podía tolerarlo.

\- Loki... Por Odín, suéltalo.

Irya miró a su alrededor tensa, posando los ojos en su hermano, sin ser capaz de reconocerle. Si intentaba algo, saltaría sobre él.

Loki sonrió satisfecho, de nuevo al mando de la situación. Solo entonces destensó ligeramente la presión contra el niño, aún impidiéndole marchar.

\- Thor, cállate. Ya has hablado suficiente. - Entonces se volvió hacia Gäel, con una sonrisa tan amable como fingida - Creo que no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Loki, de Jotunheim, y quiero hacerte una suculenta propuesta. Sin muertes. - Miró un instante al niño - Y contigo como vencedor de la guerra. Te traeré el Okur con la condición de que nos dejes marchar. Podrás quedarte con el asgardiano como seguro, pero yo me llevo a tu hermana.

Thor escuchó sus palabras sin poder creérselo. Maldito traidor...

Gäel, que no despegaba sus enormes ojos del pequeño, bajó las orejas dubitativo. Por primera vez se le veía débil. Si su hijo moría, ya no le quedaba nada. Posó luego sus ojos en Irya. Estaba diferente, animal. En el fondo sabía que su verdadera hermana no tenía culpa de nada. Al fin, miró a Loki, intentando disimular todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres a mi hermana? - No, eso no le cuadraba. Y quería saber porqué.

Loki sonrió descarado, comentando con obviedad.

\- Bueno, no creo que tú la quieras rondando por aquí. Visto que yo soy el único que consigue sacar lo mejor de ella, lo más recomendable es que me acompañe en mi viaje, ¿no crees? De un modo u otro, todo lo que hago te beneficiará a ti. Haz lo que quieras con el principito, pero a mi vuelta, lo quiero de una pieza. Tengo una cuenta que saldar y me gustaría que tú me ayudases a asegurar ese momento a mi vuelta. ¿Qué me dices?

Thor dio un paso hacia él. Se la había vuelto a jugar y, por un momento, había sido tan estúpido de creer en él.

\- Te juro que cuando vuelvas te mataré...

Gäel lo mandó callar de un gruñido amenazador y, tras un gesto de cabeza, dos lobos comenzaron a acercarse a Thor, obligándole a retroceder. El rubio, completamente desarmado, no era tan estúpido de enfrentarse a ellos.

El líder de los lobos dio un paso hacia Loki y su hijo, a lo que Irya contestó con un pequeño gruñido, desconfiada.

\- Trato hecho. Devuélveme a mi hijo.

Loki no se movió del sitio, sólo expuso sus manos ante él, aún con el niño allí.

\- Libérame y lo liberarás a él - Señaló a Thor con un movimiento de cabeza - Las llaves las tiene él. Quítaselas. - Aún tenía el control y pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho.

Rickon sollozó débilmente llamando lastimero a su papá, a lo que Loki le susurró para animarle.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, tu padre va a hacer lo debido para ponerte a salvo.

Thor estaba siendo guiado, sin tan siquiera tocarlo, de nuevo hacia la jaula. Gäel ordenó a uno de sus hombres que se acercara y el rubio, con los ojos clavados en su hermano, quitó las llaves de su cinto para ofrecérselas: No arriesgaría la vida de ese niño.

El hombre cogió las llaves y se acercó lentamente hacia Loki, temeroso de que hiciera alguna tontería con el hijo de su líder. Temblando, comenzó a intentar abrir las esposas, pero estas eran extrañas, complicadas para él.

Loki esperó empezando a impacientarse por la simpleza de aquellas gentes que en su vida habían tocado un cerrojo.

\- Vamos, que no tengo todo el maldito día.

Al fin, el lican lo logró y el niño automáticamente salió corriendo hacia su padre.

Loki se miró las muñecas libres y magulladas, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la magia recorriéndole de nuevo de pies a cabeza, como un soplo de aire fresco. Apretó los puños y las heridas sanaron al momento. Con una sonrisa que daba miedo, sintiéndose poderoso después de tanto tiempo, volvió su mirada a Gäel.

\- Es un trato, lican. Me volverás a ver dentro de muy poco.

Uno de los lobos se alzó a dos patas y, finalmente, empujó a Thor dentro de la celda, a lo que este contestó con un gruñido de furia.

Gäel se transformó al instante para abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, nunca había pasado tanto miedo como en ese momento. Posó los ojos en Loki, serio.

\- Si no cumples tu palabra... Te juro que recorreré cada palmo de tierra hasta encontrarte - Posó los ojos en su hermana, la cual no dejaba de mirarlos, esperando órdenes de Loki. El líder bajó la mirada con un suspiro. La echaba demasiado de menos - ... Cuídala – Casi pareció suplicárselo.

Loki pensó que no podía estar más equivocado si creía que tus capacidades primitivas tenían algo que hacer de tener que encontrarlo de entre todos los rincones del universo. Si quería esconderse, nadie podría dar con él. Asintió burlón a su amenaza e hizo un gesto a Irya para partir.

\- La cuidaré. Aunque tú no hayas sabido hacerlo en tu miserable vida.- Miró un momento al niño, como compadeciéndose de su suerte, y luego les dio a todos la espalda hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, junto a la loba.

* * *

Antes de nada... ¡Sentimos la tardanza! Las dos hemos estado ocupadas y el poco tiempo que teníamos libres pues... No teníamos ganas de editar, jaja. ¡Pero ya hemos vuelto!

Esperamos que el tiempo que ha pasado sólo haya servido para alimentad vuestra sed de capítulos. Así que aquí tenéis el 10... Y prometemos que, a partir de ahora, seremos más puntuales.

Esperemos que os guste y seguimos agradeciendo cada review. ¡GRACIAS!

¡Un saludo!


	11. Capítulo 11

Irya caminaba al lado de Loki a paso ligero, hasta optó por pegarse a él y ofrecerle su lomo para que montase sobre éste, así irían más rápidos. La loba parecía contenta de volver a salir a la luz. Su parte humana la había retenido durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero el pelinegro se negó de buenas formas a subir. Quería mantenerse alerta, no marchar muy lejos. Porque en sus planes no entraba abandonar a Thor por mucho tiempo. Solo rondaría cerca hasta que el ambiente se calmase y para entonces nadie esperase que Thor fuese rescatado.

\- Necesito que vuelvas a ser humana, Irya. ¿Puedes entender eso?- Le preguntó al animal, acariciándole el cuello mientras ésta caminaba igual de sigilosa que él.

Irya si pareció entenderlo, hasta bajó las orejas apenada, aullando con debilidad. Terminó por erguirse posando sus dos patas delanteras sobre los hombros de Loki con ojos suplicantes: Ella no quería volver a ser humana, no era divertido. Con esa mirada, derretiría a cualquiera.

Laufeyson frunció el ceño ante su acción y dio un par de pasos atrás, obligándola a pisar el suelo de nuevo.

\- No estamos para perder el tiempo, querida. Otra vez será. Ahora cambia. Por favor.- No tenía muy claro si era absurdo o del todo absurdo pedirle las cosas con educación a un animal, pero no estaba de más probar suerte.

La loba aulló otra vez ante su insistencia, pero finalmente pareció hacerle caso. Tras un leve destello, de nuevo aparecía la humana. Trastabilló mareada, se sentía exhausta y desubicada. Lo último que recordaba era a Thor amenazado. Miró a su alrededor nerviosa, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Y Thor? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Loki fue rápido y la sostuvo en brazos frenando la inminente caída, mirándola con una preocupación que no había mostrado antes.

\- Él está bien. Bueno... Está vivo y tenemos que ir a buscarlo.- La ayudó a estabilizarse, aunque no la soltó del todo, fijándose entonces en que estaba totalmente desnuda. Manteniendo la mirada más tiempo del decoroso en su cuerpo, terminó volviendo la atención a sus ojos con una media sonrisa traviesa.- ¿Con frío?

Irya se llevó una mano a la sien, le dolía tremendamente la cabeza. En su cuello, ahora sobre su blanca piel, se veían enormes manchas de sangre parcialmente secas, aunque ni rastro del mordisco. Le miró extrañada y, cuando cayó en por qué lo decía, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Ehm... Deduzco que no has cogido ropa - Y, al pasar la mirada por las manos de Loki, las vio libres. Sin rastros de grilletes. Frunció el ceño extrañada y le cogió la muñeca - ¿Puedes explicarme todo lo que ha pasado, por favor? Ando... Bastante perdida.

Loki la observaba con una curiosa sonrisa difícil de descifrar, recordando que aquella era la primera vez desde que abandonaron la celda que estaban ellos dos solos.

\- Hice un trato con tu hermano. Yo le traería el Okur y él nos permitiría vivir. Claro que... Tuve que dejar a Thor con ellos para asegurar mi vuelta. Y no creo que vayan a tratarle muy bien.- Comentó antes de mirarla de nuevo de arriba a abajo.- Vaya... Qué bien te sienta el modelito.- Si ella esperaba seguir desnuda, se llevó una sorpresa. No era un vestido, sino un atuendo de cuero y pieles, más propio de una guerrera. Al fin y al cabo, a Loki nunca le habían gustado las damiselas.

La lican le escuchó atónita, incorporándose.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado a Thor allí? - Y, ante las palabras del asgardiano, bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo, dando un débil salto de sorpresa, pero sonriendo después, observándose a sí misma. - Vaya... Esto de que no lleves esposas me gusta. - Enseguida intentó recuperar la compostura, poniéndose seria de nuevo y girando sobre sus pasos - Tengo que volver y hablar con Gäel.

Loki sonrió orgulloso viendo como a Irya le gustaba tanto como a él su creación.

\- Algunas no dicen lo mismo cuando solo llevo esposas.- Dejó caer antes de verla marchar y apresurarse a frenarla de un tirón de brazo.- ¿Estás loca? Te ha vuelto a desterrar. Olvídalo. Lo mejor es que lo hagamos a mi modo. Al pasar la media noche, la mayoría dormirá y entonces...- Paró su explicación cuando un sonido lejano llegó a él.- No te gires, pero creo que nos siguen.

Irya frenó cuando la sujetó y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

\- ¿Q... Qué les hice a los míos? - Estaba aterrada con la sola idea de haberles podido hacer daño. Al escucharle frunció ligeramente el ceño - Huelo algo, sí, pero... Quizás eres tú. - Rió bromista, echando a caminar - Si es cierto lo que dices, será mejor disimular.

Layfeyson siguió a la lican con mala cara ante la indirecta sobre su olor y, echándose una rápida mirada a sí mismo, adecentó cualquier desarreglo en su aspecto con un lavado de magia, dejándolo impoluto.

\- Atacaste a varios para defenderme. Te tengo loquita por mi.- Volvió a bromear arrogante, antes de cambiar a un gesto más serio.- Tenemos que deshacernos de ellos. Gäel los habrá mandado para asegurarse de que marchamos a la montaña, pero cuando descubran que no es así, darán la alarma y adiós Thor.

Irya rió de nuevo ante el comentario de su compañero.

\- Sí... tengo que admitirlo, sueño contigo cada noche. ¿Y qué es eso de que hay mujeres que sólo te han visto con las esposas? ¿Yo compartiendo celda contigo y aún no he tenido ese honor? – Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero al escuchar lo último se giró, fulminándole con la mirada - ¿Qué estás insinuando?

Loki rotó los ojos dejando pasar las bromas, no siendo momento para detallarle sus juegos de cama. Paró cuando la lican se giró hacia él y se encogió de hombros, siendo obvio lo que insinuaba.

\- Que si no los matamos, ellos matarán a Thor.

Irya le fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, acercándose a su rostro, apenas a unos centímetros.

\- Ni lo sueñes... No soy una asesina, y tú tamp... - Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Se separó de él en silencio, con los ojos desorbitadamente abiertos - F... Fuiste tú... ¡Tú mataste a esos hombres!¡Los mercenarios con los que cenamos!

El pelinegro se preguntaba si hacía falta tanto dramatismo para aceptar un hecho. Con un dedo en los labios, le exigió silencio y, agarrándole de un brazo, tiró de ella para continuar caminando. Si esos lobos les escuchaban conspirar, adiós plan.

\- ¿Y qué si lo hice? Era lo que había que hacer, como en éste caso.

Irya intentó apartarse de él con un grito, furiosa.

\- ¡Me mentiste! ¡Los mataste mientras dormían, no sabías si eran malas personas! Yo... ¿Y cómo sé ahora que no me has mentido en otras cosas, eh? ¿Cómo sé que Thor no decía la verdad, que sólo eres un mentiroso y un embaucador? - Ahora todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza. Quizás sólo se había dejado castigar para ganarse su confianza, quizás él mismo organizó la huída. Era de locos.

Loki abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa de su reacción, soltándola al instante. ¿Es que pretendía matarlos ahora a los dos? Echó una mirada rápida al horizonte plagado de árboles de enormes raíces, tan fáciles de servir de escondite para los espías.

\- ¡Cállate!- Le siseó- Si maté a esos mercenarios fue precisamente porque eran eso, ¡mercenarios! Sé perfectamente cuando alguien miente, y esos tipos se dedicaban a traficar con personas, no a coleccionar reliquias. ¡Estoy seguro! ¡Así que deja de gritar como una histérica y dame las gracias por salvarte la vida!- murmuró airado.

La lican entrecerró los ojos, sin creerle.

\- Quizás sepas cuando alguien miente porque eres todo un maestro... Nos libraremos de los dos, pero a mi manera. Nada de muertes. Liberaremos a Thor y seguiréis sin mí. Ya os he aguantado suficiente, a los dos. - Estaba enfadada y dolida. Echó a caminar para disimular, gruñendo para sí - Confié en ti, maldita serpiente traicionera.

Loki suspiró viendo que, al menos, se había calmado, aunque ahora lo odiase fervientemente. Otra más a su larga lista. Con una última mirada al horizonte, la siguió de nuevo unos pasos por detrás.

\- No te he mentido más que en eso, lo juro. Aunque más bien le mentí a él. No sabes cómo se pone con eso del honor y lo correcto en atacar de frente... Ahora ya lo sabes, no te oculto nada.

Irya se giró para mirarle, ladeando la cabeza, al borde de perder los nervios de nuevo.

\- ¿Y se supone que ahora debo creerte? - Se acercó a él, seria - Thor me dijo que me defendiste por alguna razón que yo desconozco. Dímela. Quiero saber si de verdad te importo lo más mínimo o sólo soy tu billete hacia la libertad.

Loki enmudeció levemente al tener que decidir entre ser sincero o adornar la realidad. Técnicamente eso último no sería mentir... ¿No?

\- Yo... Ya te lo dije en su momento. Si te quería viva era simplemente por chafar los planes de Odín. No había mayor intención que enfurecerle y dejarle claro que no lograría utilizarme una vez más.- Si, había decidido arriesgarse a ser sincero.- Pero ahora es diferente. Ya no te necesito, Irya, pero aquí estoy, intentando convencerte de que creas en mí, aunque sea una tarea imposible. Porque quiero que sigas a mi lado.

La muchacha seguía sin creerle. No volvería a confiar en él, ya no. Conforme el asgardiano hablaba, su enfado fue en aumento.

\- ¿Tal vez por qué puedo guiaros hasta el Okur? Los dos sabemos que si todo sale bien, tu hermano interferirá por ti. - Se separó de él, intentando asimilarlo - No... Yo ya no soy tu juguete, Loki. Ya me he comportado como una ciega estúpida durante demasiado tiempo.

Loki iba a refutar sus acusaciones cuando otro sonido los sorprendió y, esta vez, no era lejano. En lo alto de unas raíces los acechaban dos enormes lobos, los hombres que había mandado Gäel. Ya habían escuchado suficiente y no pensaban dejarles marchar un paso más, por lo que empezaron a gruñir, amenazantes.

\- Quédate detrás mío, Irya.- dijo Loki con un tono demasiado calmado, dando un par de pasos hacia los lobos, dispuesto a utilizar su magia contra ellos, aunque no estuviese al cien por cien.

Irya se tensó, sin hacerle ningún caso. ¿Qué era eso de esconderse a sus espaldas?

\- Ni se te ocurra, Loki. - Ya sabía por dónde iba. Se acercó a su oído, sin retirar la mirada de los lobos, expectante - Tú a uno y yo a otro. Pero no lo mates, hazme caso por una vez en tu vida.

Laufeyson la miró directamente y, después de pensarlo seriamente, acabó aceptando con un movimiento de cabeza, volviendo a plantar cara a las bestias. Una de sus manos empezó a llamear en colores verdes, saludando al contrincante con una sonrisa ladina. Los lobos gruñeron más fuerte.

\- ¿Quien quiere ser el primero? – preguntó el asgardiano, completamente seguro de que no eran rivales para él.

Irya desvió la mirada hacia esa llama. La conocía demasiado bien. Se aclaró la garganta dirigiendo la mirada al segundo y, justo en ese momento, el primer lobo intentó saltar sobre ellos con todo su peso y las fauces abiertas. Su tamaño casi era el doble que el de la muchacha. El segundo no tardó en seguirle, pero la joven lican le recibió ya transformada y plantándole cara. Este era un lobo adolescente y algo inexperto, así que no tuvo problemas para reducirlo en el suelo y apretar el cuello con una de sus patas, intentando dejarlo inconsciente.

Loki lanzó su primer ataque dando de lleno en el hocico al lobo más grande, desviándolo de su salto. Cuando el monstruo se recuperó, no tardó en volver a ir a por él. El hechicero rodó y lanzó la siguiente bola de energía, dándole esta vez en el costado. El animal aulló de dolor y atacó de nuevo cegado por la rabia. A Loki no le costó hacerlo caer hacia atrás cuando una barrera de llamas le cortó el paso. El lican comenzó a retorcerse, descubriendo que sus patas estaban ardiendo. Loki disfrutó de las vistas sin hacer nada, sonriendo triunfal.

Al fin el lobo de Irya dejó de moverse, lo había dejado KO por un buen rato. Se giró hacia Loki y hacia el otro lican, gruñendo al ver lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Loki, no! - Intentó acceder al otro lado de la barrera para ayudar al lobo, quemándose ligeramente las patas delanteras.

Laufeyson parecía encantado y absorto mirando la escena, sin mover un músculo mientras las llamas consumían a la pobre bestia. Pero luego se fijó en Irya y frunció el ceño, sin comprender, respondiéndole con un tono neutro, como si aquello no fuese con él. Ya no era más que un simple espectador al fin y al cabo.

\- Vas a quemarte.

Irya le contestó con un gruñido de furia y, cogiendo carrerilla, terminó por saltar la barrera de fuego. Entre aullidos de dolor cazó del cuello al maltrecho lobo y tiró de él para alejarle de las llamas.

Loki no quería que ella muriese, así que, con cierta molestia, hizo un gesto con la mano y el fuego verde se disipó hasta desaparecer por completo. Fin del espectáculo. Se acercó a los lobos y observó que ya era tarde para salvar al macho. Las heridas habían llegado a sus órganos y pronto su vida terminaría.

La lican cojeaba dolorida, con una de las patas delanteras en carne viva. Gruñó con fuerza al ver al lobo ya en las últimas, girándose después para mirar a Loki.

\- ¡Sólo eres un asqueroso asesino! - Volvió a mirar temblando toda ella al pobre animal. Estaba muriendo de una forma muy cruel y ella había formado parte de ese horror. Se daba asco a sí misma.

El pelinegro pudo ver como la vida escapaba de los ojos del lican y estos quedaban inertes al fin. Y solo pudo sentir curiosidad, queriendo saber qué ocurría después, envidiando a aquel lobo por conocer ya lo que les esperaba más allá de la muerte. Los gritos de Irya lo despertaron de esa especie de trance.

\- No era mi intención... Se me fue un poco de las manos. Lo siento. – replicó, volviendo la mirada hacia la muchacha.

Irya se alzó a dos patas, dispuesta a cruzarle la cara con una de sus zarpas, pero finalmente se contuvo, no merecía la pena. Se transformó en humana y comenzó a tirar del cuerpo del lobo inconsciente, sin mirar a Loki en ningún momento.

\- Utilizaremos tu magia para tomar sus formas y liberaremos a Thor. Luego... No quiero volver a verte. - Escondió el cuerpo entre la maleza, sin poder evitar que algunas lágrimas cayesen por su rostro. No entendía cómo podía haberse encariñado con alguien así.

Loki la observó hacer, preguntándose qué acababa de ocurrirle. Parpadeó y la buscó con la mirada, entendiendo poco a poco lo que había pasado y lo que debía pensar de él.

\- Irya, de veras que lo siento. Tendría que haberme controlado más. Te prometí no matar a nadie y esa era mi intención. Solo... me despisté.- O esa fue la única definición que se le ocurrió. Le cogió de un brazo para que le mirase directamente, necesitándolo.

La lican se liberó del agarré de un tirón de su brazo.

\- Es lo único que sabes hacer, Loki, no cumplir tus promesas, mentir, matar... Si sigo a tu lado es porque Thor tiene la suerte de no compartir ese veneno que tienes por sangre. Él no tiene la culpa de haber tenido que soportarte tanto tiempo. - escupió esas palabras como si no se las pudiera guardar más, echando a caminar hacia la aldea después, secándose las lágrimas, intentando que él no le viera afectada - Vamos, Thor no tiene toda la noche.

El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo desvió incómodo la mirada y esperó a que ella tomase el rumbo, siguiéndola poco después, con más espacio entre ambos que antes, más distanciados que nunca. Era curioso cómo podían cambiar las tornas en tan poco tiempo. Pero al poco rato de recorrido, volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué crees que nos conocimos en esa mazmorra? ¿Porque ambos llegamos allí por error? Debiste entender que no era ningún santo, que había cometido algún crimen antes. Es lo que ocurre en las guerras, Irya. Y te recuerdo que todo esto no deja de ser consecuencia de una. – se defendió aparentemente calmado.

La muchacha dejó de caminar al escucharle, girándose, roja de furia.

\- No te atrevas a compararme contigo, Loki. Tú eres un asesino. Yo sólo una idiota que no sabe controlar su mal genio. - apartó ligeramente la mirada, avergonzada - Tú te diviertes con el sufrimiento ajeno, yo lloré por el tuyo cuando tu padre casi acabó contigo. No te atrevas a decir que nos parecemos. - Se giró de nuevo, echando a caminar, luchando por ignorarle.

Loki la siguió rápidamente, intentando alcanzarla.

\- Creo que fue el Okur. Me está trastornando, yo nunca he actuado así antes. Me cegaron las ansias sangre, de ver sufrir al enemigo y yo... No soy un sádico, Irya. ¡Tienes que creerme!

La lican se giró de nuevo enfurecida.

\- ¡Sí lo eres! ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho, mataste antes! ¡Te encerraron por algo! ¡Me mientes de nuevo! – Por unos segundos pareció intentar contenerse unos instantes, pero le fue imposible. Terminó por darle un tremendo guantazo, cruzándole la cara - Agradece que yo no sea tan rastrera de devorarte mientras duermes. Aunque seguro que me producirías indigestión. Es lo que tiene la carne podrida. - Ahora podía vengarse de todas sus patadas y humillaciones, que se atreviera a plantarle cara en esa situación.

El asgardiano se quedó tan sorprendido como dolorido ante esa fuerte bofetada, girándole el rostro. Escuchó cada hiriente palabra destinada a él sin moverse, intentando controlar las repentinas ganas de devolverle el golpe que rápidamente se transformaron en un sentimiento de vacío. Y eso dolía más que el golpe, saber que la había perdido por no cuidarla lo suficiente cuando debió.

\- Puedes matar por diversión o puedes matar por deber. Esa es la diferencia entre ser un sádico o no serlo.- murmuró él, sin levantar la vista.

Irya le miró de arriba a abajo con desprecio, entre lágrimas.

\- Tú ya me has demostrado lo que eres. - Volvió a caminar ahora sin poder contener el llanto. En algún momento llegó a creer que ese asesino podría verla como algo más que un simple instrumento para sus propósitos y, el descubrir la verdad la había dejado peor de lo esperado. Pero se secó las lágrimas e intentó tranquilizarse. Tenían que tener la mente fría. Thor seguía en peligro.

Loki desistió ante su defensa y con un largo suspiro, volvió a retomar el paso, siguiéndola, andando todo el camino que ya habían recorrido en dirección contraria.

\- Me colaré en su jaula y lo sacaré de allí, esté como éste. No tienes porqué arriesgarte a entrar en escena. Solo mantente alerta por si algo se tuerce.- dijo él, intentando cortar el incómodo y largo silencio durante el paseo.

Ella se transformó en loba. Era más cómodo moverse en esa forma por el bosque. Ni se giró al escuchar su voz, sólo miraba al frente

\- Haré lo que tenga que hacer. Me servirá con que nos ocultes con tu magia y que, si alguien nos ve, se crean que somos... Ellos dos - Hizo un débil gesto con la cabeza hacia sus espaldas, de nuevo sintiendo ese nudo en el estómago por el lobo quemado. La lican cojeaba ligeramente, aún con su pata delantera en carne viva.

Loki no soportó quedarse más tiempo de brazos cruzados ante ese detalle y le alcanzó acelerando el paso, inclinándose un poco para tomar su pata con permiso.

\- Al menos deja que te mire eso. – le dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Irya le contestó con un gruñido de furia, retirando la pata con rudeza.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarme - Estaba distinta, casi animal. Quizás ella también sintiera la influencia del Okur. La Irya que él conocía tal vez se hubiera tomado la verdad de otro modo. Siguió caminando sin apenas apoyar la zarpa, ignorándole con total desprecio.

Laufeyson apartó rápido la mano ante esa violeta respuesta y la miró extrañado, notando ese cambio. ¿Era solo la influencia de la piedra o tenía más que ver con su profundo y repentino odio hacia él? Sin dejarse vencer, la siguió insistente.

\- Pues no puedes ir así. Ni podrás ayudarnos en caso de ataque, ni podrás huir decentemente si se da la situación. Yo te he hecho eso ¿no? Pues permíteme arreglarlo. – le replicó de nuevo.

La loba dejó de caminar al escucharle. Ahí tenía razón, sería un completo estorbo si tan siquiera era capaz de escapar con dignidad. Resopló furiosa y se giró hacia él, para terminar acercándose.

\- Si dejo que me cures es porque quiero salvar a tu hermano, no te equivoques. -Levantó la pata algo torpe. La extremidad casi carecía de pelaje, dejando al aire una brillante y enrojecida piel, con algunas zonas sangrantes.

Loki se sintió mal en el momento de ver con más detalle el estado de su pata. Agachándose frente a ella, tomó la extremidad con sumo cuidado y manteniéndose alerta por si Irya decidía arrancarle la cabeza. Dejó que su tacto fuese frío y consolador para el dolor. Luego cerró los ojos con concentración y acercó su otra mano, cubriendo la herida sin llegar a tocarla. Una luz se hizo bajo su palma y poco después la loba estaba más sana que nunca.

Irya aulló con debilidad cuando le tocó la herida, sintiendo ganas de empujarle y lamerse la pata hasta quedarse sin saliva, pero no, seguramente la cura que él le ofrecía era más efectiva. Y así fue. Pronto dejó de dolerle. No pudo evitar suspirar ligeramente al sentir el frío, observándole, curiosa.

\- Sé que no eres de Asgard, pero... Aún no sé de dónde eres. - Tragó saliva, mirando ahora la mano con la que le había sanado - Creo que eso de que tus dedos sean azules... no es algo muy normal. – dijo con los ojos violeta clavados en los ahora azulados dedos del pelinegro.

Laufeyson se fijó entonces en el detalle. Seguramente habían vuelto a su estado natural por utilizar la magia. El jotun no quería tocar ese tema, pero sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas, se vio tentado a responderle solo para mejorar su relación. Aún así...

\- Vengo de... Un lugar frío. Es lo único que me queda de allí, la temperatura corporal. Apenas con días de vida ya fui llevado y criado en Asgard, así que lo considero mi mundo natal.- Aunque sabía que Irya no lo juzgaría por quien era, él mismo no podía dejar de ver sus orígenes como algo negativo. Así que se levantó dando el tema por concluido y siguió caminando.

Irya de nuevo apoyó la pata sobre la hierba con algo de cautela, aún sin poder creer que ya la tuviera intacta. Comenzó a seguirle, callada y pensativa, aún realmente enfadada. Pero esos pensamientos no desaparecían de su cabeza, siendo mucho más fuertes que la ira y el dolor que sentía

\- ¿A tu hermano... le quieres? - No sólo era una pregunta hacia él, también hacia ella misma. Prácticamente estaban en la misma situación.

Loki siguió el camino también pensativo, temiendo el momento en el que el Okur fuese demasiado influyente y lo mostrase tal y como era físicamente. No quería ver la reacción de los demás llegados a ese punto. Entonces escuchó la pregunta de Irya de fondo y se volvió confundido hacia ella.

\- ¿Crees que estaría volviendo a por él de no hacerlo? – le preguntó irónico, aunque parecía incómodo con la cuestión.

Irya se adelantó hasta él para mirarle mientras caminaban. La noche comenzaba a tornarse realmente fría, por lo que la loba agradecía su manto de pelo.

\- Sí, bueno... ¿Pero entonces por qué demonios no se lo demuestras? - Tomó aire, mirando ahora la hierba que pisaba - Yo con el mío lo intento, aunque es un cabezota y no quiere escucharme - Bajó las orejas con algo de tristeza - Hubo un tiempo en el que tuve la esperanza de que todo se arreglara con él. Ahora sé que eso es imposible después de todo lo que ha pasado. - No tenía ni idea de porqué demonios se lo contaba a él. Quizás sólo por el simple hecho de que, al fin, alguien le escuchaba o, al menos, fingía hacerlo. - Bah... Deberías dejar de ser tan seco. Estoy segura de que te volverían a aceptar. Thor te aprecia y tu madre te adora. Te empeñas en hacer las cosas difíciles. – le dijo, alzando sus ojos animales hacia él.

Loki la escuchó volviendo la mirada al frente, sin gustarle que se metiese en sus asuntos.

\- No sabes nada de mí, Irya. De mi pasado. Yo también fui desterrado. Me obligaron a elegir entre caer al vacío o enfrentarme al rechazo de todos a cuantos amaba. Opté por la primera opción. Y nadie vino a buscarme, ¿sabes? Por mucho que digan, nunca seré lo suficiente importante para ellos. No soy de su sangre.- La miró directamente, algo acusador.- De todos modos, ¿a ti qué te importa? Se supone que me odias.

Irya le mostró los colmillos por semejante contestación, tensa.

\- Tienes toda la razón del mundo. Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es callarme y comerme tus intestinos mientras duermes. - se adelantó entre gruñidos y murmullos, sólo con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Menudo idiota, yendo de arrogante después de todo lo que le había hecho.

\- Que adorable...- Murmuró él, antes de que la conversación finalizara y no tardasen en llegar al campamento. Con sumo cuidado, se aproximaron a los matorrales más cercanos, tomando escondite allí, buscando la ubicación de la jaula. El jotun frunció el ceño al caer en un detalle.

\- Espera... Está vacía. ¿Qué diablos han hecho con Thor?- Y entonces escucharon gritos de dolor no muy lejanos. Y ambos supieron que no podían ser de otro que del aludido.

* * *

¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo!

Esta vez sí hemos sido puntuales, esperamos poder seguir siéndolo y sobre todo que os haya gustado el capítulo. Parece que Irya comienza a hacerse valer y a Loki no le quedará otra que aceptarlo, tal vez. ¿Qué creéis vosotros? ;)

Esperamos vuestra opinión en los reviews... Y sí, lo hemos dicho muchas veces, pero ¡MIL GRACIAS POR SEGUIRNOS!


	12. Capítulo 12

Irya asomó su enorme cabezota por encima de los arbustos, gruñendo con debilidad.

\- Maldita sea... – Por el tono de su voz la lican ya parecía sospechar el destino del rubio. Miró a Loki, preocupada por todos esos alaridos ahogado que se escuchaban en la distancia. - Seguramente esté en la tienda principal, tenemos que sacarle ya. Vamos, conviértenos en esos dos lobos y... - tomó aire callándose, dándose cuenta de que no estaba todo tan bien pensado como parecía- Mierda, si nos hacemos pasar por los dos lobos, ¿qué excusa ponemos para haber vuelto?

Loki no quería pensar en lo que podía estar pasándole a Thor, pero en ese preciso momento la respuesta quedó en el aire cuando volvió a haber movimiento en la tranquila e improvisada aldea. Dos guerreros arrastraban a un tercero que maldecía todo lo habido y por haber. O más bien gruñía. A Thor le encantaba comunicarse de esa forma. Mientras otro par se mofaba de él, ebrios, con una patada en el trasero lo enviaron derecho a la jaula, cerrando y marchando con el mismo jaleo. Los dos guardias se quedaron estáticos en sus posiciones de vigía, dando la espalda al escondite de la loba y el hechicero.

\- Ya no hace falta excusa.- dijo éste último.

La lican se encogió de nuevo tras la maleza, ocultándose. Cuando esos dos hombres se marcharon, se asomó de nuevo, mirando a un lado y a otro, suspirando al ver a esa pareja que vigilaba la celda

\- Tenemos que quitárnoslos de encima. - se giró hacia el jotun, fulminándole con la mirada - Y no, no van a morir – tras esas palabras se relamió el hocico, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando - Oh, yo conozco a Jenn, al lobo canijo del bosque... Puedo hacerme pasar por él. ¿Qué te parece? - sonrió exuberante, mostrándole los colmillos en una mueca algo grotesca entre tanto colmillo enorme. Sí, tenía una mente brillante y lo sabía.

A Loki ni le iban ni le venían aquellos retorcidos planes. Por eso, para cuando Irya terminó de hacer uso de su súper avispada inteligencia, él ya la había dejado hablando sola. Estaba a medio camino y sólo se dignó a mirar a la loba para pedirle silencio, ordenándole entre gestos que no se moviese de allí. Tras ello, puso en marcha su hechizo de ocultación y, en pocos segundos, se encontraba dentro de la jaula, cuyos barrotes habían cedido para él. Solo tuvo que dormir a los guardias y adiós invisibilidad ante la vista de Thor. Pero éste permanecía tumbado boca abajo, así que Loki tuvo que acercarse a tocarle un hombro.

\- Eh, ¿sigues vivo, grandullón? – preguntó el hechicero, sin mucha preocupación.

Irya aulló con debilidad al ver como Loki pasaba de sus planes. Estaba loco si creía que esos dos guardias no iban a terminar por descubrirle. Pero no, ahora también podía ser invisible y dormir a la gente. Qué suerte tenía ese maldito escuchimizado. La loba corrió graciosamente encogida hacia ellos, mirando a su alrededor, temerosa.

Thor apenas contestó con un débil gruñido y, al reconocer la voz de su hermano, abrió sus ojos azules. Se giró con un rugido de dolor, pero con suficiente fuerza para cazarle del cuello.

\- Tú... Maldito bicho traicionero... ¡Yo te mato! - La coraza de su vestimenta estaba totalmente rota por la parte delantera de su pecho, lleno de feas quemaduras. Además, había que añadir que la muñeca derecha se encontraba completamente dislocada. Esos lobos se lo habían pasado bien con el asgardiano, desde luego.

Loki abrió los ojos de par de par ante tal despertar y, aunque se echó hacia atrás, no logró librarse del agarre de su garganta, así que sus siguientes palabras fueron pronunciadas con dificultad.

\- Para... Es el dolor... el que habla por ti.- tropezó y cayó al suelo junto a su hermano - ¡Conseguirás... que nos oigan!

La lican atendía a la escena desde fuera de la jaula. Durante unos segundos, sólo observó de arriba a abajo a Thor. Rayos, estaba lamentable. ¿Qué demonios le habían hecho?

El enorme rubio intentó levantarse tras soltar a su hermano, pero sólo se tambaleó torpemente. Al final, fue Irya la que se acercó a ellos, gruñéndoles para hacerles callar.

\- Thor, yo... Lamento mucho todo esto. – dijo en un susurro, avergonzada de su propia raza. Loki se enteró entonces de que ella también estaba allí y rotó los ojos mientras se frotaba el cuello. Mucho sentido del oído pero no había forma de que le escuchase. ¿No le había dicho que no se moviese del escondite?

El asgardiano dirigió la mirada hacia la loba, más tranquilo. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa.

\- Tu hermano... no lo sabe – contestó Thor, aun con la voz rasgada por el dolor.

Ante esas palabras, la loba sólo pudo suspirar aliviada. Tal vez no hubiera perdido a Gäel para siempre. Pero la calma no duró mucho, pues pronto el rubio se giró de nuevo hacia Loki, enfurecido.

\- ¡Me dejaste aquí como si fuera simple equipaje, maldita serpiente! - Intentó cazarle de nuevo, pero el dolor de su muñeca le hizo frenar.

El hijo pequeño de Odín se incorporó tan dignamente como pudo y limpió sus prendas con las manos antes de mirar a Thor con aborrecimiento.

\- ¿Cómo se puede ser tan simple? Solo fue una maniobra de distracción, ya deberías saberlo, oh gran guerrero.- le agarró de un brazo y le ayudó a levantarse. Pero Thor no tardó en debatirse con su hermano, enfurecido.

\- ¡Deja de mentirme! – gritó el rubio, fuera de sí.

Loki suspiró con hartazgo. No lo tenía fácil con el tipo enorme cegado por la ira y el dolor. Por más que intentaba arrastrarlo fuera de la jaula, Thor se debatía y, al final, el pequeño terminó llevándose un feo manotazo en la nariz que lo lanzó al suelo con un gemido de dolor, dejándolo aturdido.

\- ¿Ya estás contento? – murmuró el pelinegro, intentando recolocarse la nariz, aún sobre el suelo de la jaula.

Irya permanecía sentada fuera de la jaula, ausente. Pese a que todo había salido bien, se le veía alicaída. Al fin hizo esfuerzos por volver a prestar atención a la escena, resoplando al ver de nuevo a esos dos hermanos pegándose.

\- Loki, cárgalo sobre mí y vámonos... Terminarán descubriéndonos.

Thor pataleó ligeramente para levantarse, torpe.

\- ¡No me toques! Puedo yo solo... – le espetó entre dientes.

El jotun se levantó mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a su hermano. La nariz le dolía horrores. Y, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo, puso una mano en la frente de Thor y éste cayó redondo sobre el lomo de la loba.

\- Espero que no te suponga dolor de espalda.- le dedicó a la lican antes de abrir de nuevo la jaula para ellos.

Irya sintió el tremendo peso del rubio sobre su lomo. Por un segundo creyó que los dos iban a caer al suelo, pero logró acomodárselo.

\- Joder... ¿De qué demonios se alimenta? - Gruñó con esfuerzo, saliendo a paso ligero - Vamos, como encuentren nuestro rastro estamos muertos.

No tardaron en alejarse lo suficiente como para poder considerarse a salvo, pudiendo, al fin, caminar sin tener que ir de puntillas entre la maleza.

Loki echaba de menos que hubiese caminos marcados. Podían esconderse mejor, sí, pero era una constante molestia tener árboles caídos y arbustos frondosos complicándoles el paso. Por no hablar de las malditas raíces, cada vez más enormes a medida que se acercaban a la montaña maldita, como si la misma vegetación luchase por no ser arrancada bajo el poder del Okur.

Irya estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad del bosque, pero cargando con el cuerpo del rubio era difícil moverse con gracilidad. Constantemente tropezaba o se raspaba las patas con los arbustos del suelo. Se le veía agotada por el peso y, aun así, en ningún momento se quejó.

Cuando el jotun lo vio oportuno, paró en un pequeño claro donde los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a alzarse taciturnos. Se volvió para ver a los otros dos.

\- Tengo que echarle un ojo a Thor. No podemos seguir cargándolo. – Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la loba.

La loba se desplomó sobre la hierba con un gruñido de cansancio, intentando recuperar el aire.

\- La próxima vez... Lo cargas tú - Thor apenas dejó escapar un pequeño quejido al caer, pero seguía dormido como un tronco.

Loki tampoco se encontraba mucho mejor que ella. El largo viaje sin apenas descanso les estaba pasando factura, por no decir el desgaste extra que implicaba utilizar su magia, ni mucho menos tan alcanzable como lo sería lejos de la piedra. A la cual, precisamente, iban directos.

El moreno se agachó junto al otro y estudió sus heridas, la mayoría quemaduras y cortes. Entendió rápido que no se recuperaría pronto, que haría falta magia. Con un suspiro cansado, se acomodó en el suelo apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas.

\- Debimos volver antes a por él. – dijo, desviando la mirada de su hermano.

La lican gruñó ligeramente al escucharle.

\- Tú le dejaste allí. No te quejes. - se puso en pie para acercarse al rubio y observarlo preocupada. No tardó en transformarse en humana, acariciándole la mejilla - Se va a poner bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó relajando el tono de su voz. No podía evitar sentirse culpable, era su propio pueblo quien le había hecho eso.

Loki la observó y vio, una vez más, como todo aquel que conocía a su hermano. terminaba concediéndole al rubio toda su sincera simpatía. ¿Por qué Thor, que había luchado contra su propia gente, ahora era más querido por la loba que él mismo? Él, que sólo había intentado defenderla ante todo. Había hecho mucho más que Thor y ahí estaba, siendo el repudiado una vez más.

\- Yo haré que se ponga bien.- dijo secamente, decidido a ignorar su cansancio con tal de ponerse en marcha de una vez por todas. Apartó los jirones de la coraza del pecho de Thor y empezó el hechizo de sanación.

Irya se retiró un poco para dejarle trabajar. Lo cierto es que el aspecto de Thor era lamentable. Esos lobos se lo habían pasado realmente bien a su costa y, pese a todo, seguía teniendo ese porte de príncipe. La lican alzó los ojos hacia Loki, observándole hacer, pensativa. Tal vez sí era cierto que su hermano le preocupaba. O quizás lo sanase con una intención oculta. Ya no sabía qué pensar.

El hechicero puso todo su empeño en dejarle el vientre y la muñeca más lastimada totalmente restablecidos. Con un largo suspiro, apartó sus manos y esta vez se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando tumbado, mirando las lejanas copas de los árboles.

Thor apenas se removió cuando su mano volvió a estar en su sitio. En cambio, Irya sí se incorporó y corrió hacia Loki cuando vio a éste estirarse sobre la tierra.

\- ¿Estás bien? - se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzada. Se suponía que le odiaba y ahí estaba ella, corriendo hacia él cada vez que le creía en apuros. Se sentía estúpida.

El jotun desvió la mirada hacia ella y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por su extraña alarma.

\- Me he tumbado, Irya. No es como si eso fuese un claro síntoma de muerte súbita. Necesito tomar un respiro, sólo eso.- y siguió escrutándola, esta vez preguntándose a qué motivo se debería su "preocupación". Al final llegó a una conclusión.- Ah, sí, la ropa, perdona.- y la vistió, una vez más, en un parpadeo.

La lican bajó la mirada hacia su propio cuerpo. Agradecía verse vestida, pero lo cierto es que ya hasta se había olvidado de su desnudez. Se tumbó sobre la hierba mirando las copas de los árboles, a su lado.

\- No podremos estar mucho aquí. Han podido seguir nuestro rastro. Si Thor despierta pronto, hoy mismo a la noche habremos llegado a la montaña.

A Loki le alivió saber que al menos ya no quedaba más de un día para llegar. Asintió a sus consejos y volvió a mirar el cielo semioculto, sintiéndose casi en paz.

\- Esperemos que no tarde en despertar entonces.

Pero la situación se alargaría más de lo contado, pues, a los minutos de estar en silencio sin necesidad de conversar, el cansancio le sorprendió a él mismo, haciéndole caer en un profundo sueño.

Irya suspiró al descubrir que el pelinegro había quedado completamente dormido. No le culpó, ella lo haría con gusto, pero no podían permitirse dormir los tres. Aprovechó para acercarse a él y observarle mientras descansaba. Así, con los ojos cerrados, hasta parecía inocente. La idea le hizo sonreír con debilidad, pero pronto el gruñido de Thor le obligó salir de esos pensamientos. Se giró, viendo al rubio incorporarse con debilidad, desubicado.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo. – dijo ella, sonriéndole levemente.

A Thor le costó recordar qué había sido de él las últimas horas, más que nada porque de haber tenido alguna molestia, habría caído mucho antes en la cuenta. ¿La tortura había sido solo una horrible pesadilla? Fijándose en su destrozada armadura y en los restos de sangre pegados a su piel, supo que fue real y algún hechizo lo había salvado. Volteándose hacia la voz de Irya, la saludó con una sincera sonrisa, alegrándose de verla. Luego se fijó en Loki y su humor se agrió.

\- ¿Echando un descanso? ¿Por qué no me despertasteis? – preguntó aún aturdido.

La lican se incorporó algo cansada hacia el rubio.

\- Necesitábais reposo... - Desvió la mirada hacia Loki, seria - Los dos lo necesitábais. – pero pronto recuperó la sonrisa, sin poder evitar abrazar el enorme cuerpo del príncipe, riendo al sentir que los brazos se le quedaban cortos.

\- Creí que ya no volvería a verte, maldito asgardiano.

Thor se sorprendió por el acercamiento, pero pronto respondió con una amplia carcajada, abrazándola también, cual oso.

\- ¡Yo también me alegro de verte, pequeñaja! - palmeó su espalda y se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara.

\- ¿Cómo hicisteis para sacarme de allí? – le preguntó, aun sin comprenderlo.

\- Bueno... Yo apenas hice nada. Por más que me duela admitirlo, fue Loki el que durmió a los guardias. Yo sólo tuve que cargarte todo el camino - rotó los ojos sarcásticamente - Creo que voy a tener dolor de espalda por una semana... - Rió al decirlo - Pero eso poco importa. Venga. Vamos a despertarle. Temo que puedan seguirnos.

Thor gruñó algo ininteligible, a lo mejor con sentido para él ante el comentario sobre Loki. No le perdonaría fácilmente haberle dejado allí tirado. Vale que lo hubiesen rescatado, pero aquella tortura humillante había estado de más. Podría haberle consultado primero el plan en vez de, una vez más, tomar la iniciativa por su propia cuenta. Como si el rubio fuese estúpido y no tuviese nada que aportar.

\- No, quedaos vosotros aquí, tomad un descanso. A largo plazo lo agradeceremos. Yo ya he dormido suficiente, rondaré por los alrededores para vigilar y trazar un camino despejado.

A Irya no le hacía gracia que el rubio se moviera solo por ahí. Pero terminó por asentir. Sabía que, si algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había quien se lo sacara.

\- Bien, como quieras... Pero ten cuidado. No quiero tener que rescatarte de nuevo - Le sonrió divertida y caminó de nuevo hacia Loki, tumbándose. Lo cierto era que ella también estaba agotada.

Thor le devolvió la sonrisa y pronto desapareció a paso tranquilo entre las raíces que sobrepasaban sus cabezas. El ambiente quedó en total calma, sólo interrumpido por algún lejano canto de aves madrugadoras o por la suave brisa que corría aquel día. Irya apenas logró mantenerse más de cinco minutos despierta. Se acurrucó encogiendo las piernas y se dispuso a dormir, no podía más. El asgardiano estaba por los alrededores, él cuidaría de ellos. Por lo que fue extraño que nadie se percatase a tiempo del lobo que se acercaba a los dos cuerpos tumbados en mitad del claro.

Entre sueños, la lican creyó escuchar algo, pero seguro que sería el rubio. Con ese cuerpo tan grande era imposible que pudiese ser silencioso.

Jenn había vuelto. Después de despertar del ataque de la traidora, había encontrado a su lado el cuerpo carbonizado de su hermano mayor. Y se había jurado no descansar hasta vengarlo. Empezando por Irya, la renegada. Y allí tenía a ambos culpables, frente a él, servidos en bandeja. Con un gruñido de ira difícil de contener, se acercó acechante, sin poder creerse que tuviese tanta suerte como para encontrarlos dormidos y totalmente desprotegidos.

La lican sí abrió sus llamativos ojos ante el gruñido. No, ese no era Thor. Se alzó rápidamente y miró a su alrededor. Aún no lo veía, pero había captado el olor de uno de su especie. Se acercó con cautela a los arbustos. No parecía haber más de uno, podría con él.

El lobo la sorprendió de frente, esperándole tras ese mismo matorral, lanzándose a por todas, directo a ella con las fauces preparadas para hundirse en su fino cuello. La quería muerta.

Irya no esperaba encontrárselo tan rápido. La chica cayó al suelo con el lobo encima, sin poder evitar sentir como hincaba sus fauces en su garganta. Gritó de dolor y, pese a todo, apretó el cuello del animal para intentar apartarlo, sintiendo como su cabello y las ropas comenzaban a teñirse de su cálida sangre. Estaba segura, de esa no saldría con vida.

Jenn apretó más fuerte ante los intentos por librarse de él. Irya intentó gritar de nuevo, pero la presión en su garganta se lo impedía, sólo permitiéndole emitir pequeños gimoteos. No iba a permitirle siquiera cambiar de aspecto, no merecía morir como la loba que no era. Solo se trataba de una asquerosa traidora que ayudaba al enemigo. El mismo que había asesinado a toda su familia. Con un rugido, la soltó del cuello solo para darle un fuerte empujón con la cabeza y hacerla rodar por el desnivel de la tierra. Quería verla arrastrarse antes de acabar con ella del todo.

Cayó rodando por la pequeña colina hasta aterrizar en el suelo y tosiendo, comenzando a escupir rojo, intentó alzarse. El dolor y la pérdida de sangre lograban que la muchacha se tambalease, por lo que sólo fue capaz de sujetarse el cuello en un intento de frenar la hemorragia. Cerró los ojos luchando por concentrarse y transformarse, pero fue inútil y, al intentar levantarse, volvió a caer, pudiendo arrastrarse para alejarse del lobo, dejando un reguero de sangre tras ella.

Loki empezó entonces a despertar entre parpadeos, llegándole desde lejos los sonidos de una pelea que acontecía a solo unos metros de él. El maldito cansancio se la había jugado en aquella ocasión. Volteándose para ver lo que ocurría tras él, se encontró con la terrible imagen de aquel lobo castaño acechando el maltrecho cuerpo de Irya. Sin tener la mente aún muy despierta, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue gritar un "¡Eh!", logrando captar la atención de Jenn, que le gruñó dispuesto a saltar ahora a por él. Sin lograr siquiera incorporarse, una roca del tamaño de una cabeza ayudó al pelinegro a ganar tiempo, la cual voló hasta impactar de lleno en el hocico del lican. El jotun se levantó entonces y vio a Thor, encaminándose hacia la bestia.

\- ¡Ocúpate de ella! Yo me encargo.- tronó el dorado príncipe, ya con otra piedra cargada entre sus manos, la cual no dudó en lanzar. Si no tenía el martillo, utilizaría lo que encontrase en ese maldito bosque.

Irya apenas fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sólo rezaba porque Jenn fuera rápido al matarla.

El hechicero incluso derrapó por culpa de la desesperada rapidez con la que corrió hasta Irya para protegerla y parar la visible hemorragia. Cubrió su herida con ambas manos y se obligó a mantener la calma, a no empezar a odiarse por no haber estado allí a tiempo para salvarla. Aún había esperanza. O eso quería creer. Cerró los ojos en parte para no ver la cantidad alarmante de sangre que la chica perdía por momentos, en parte para respirar y concentrarse en lo único que importaba ahora, cerrar el desgarro letal en su cuello.

La lican ya no era capaz de hablar. La herida había logrado encharcarle la garganta y sólo lograba expulsar la sangre con dificultad: se estaba asfixiando. Cazó la muñeca de Loki casi en un acto reflejo, apretándola con fuerza, como si le rogase que cesase el sufrimiento. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y sus labios comenzaban a estar tan morados como sus ojos, los cuales tenía clavados en él. Estaba aterrorizada.

El jotun gimió de impotencia cuando recurrió a su magia tan reducida. Apretó los ojos y la forzó tanto como pudo, empujado por su propio desespero. Era cuestión de vida o muerte. Una tenue luz asomó por debajo de sus temblorosas manos y cubrió la desbordante herida sangrante. Cuando notó el agarre en su muñeca, abrió los ojos para mirar los de ella y ambos pudieron ver el mismo horror reflejado en el del otro.

\- No te mueras, Irya. No lo permitas. Respira hondo, respira y no dejes de mirarme. No cierres los ojos, ¿vale? No los cierres. Mírame.- Le rogó angustiado.

Mientras tanto, el culpable de la sangría intentaba alcanzar la carne de su oponente con bocados al aire, sin que los fuertes brazos de Thor se lo permitieran.

La lican hacía lo imposible por mantener sus llorosos ojos abiertos. Las lágrimas escurrían por los laterales de su rostro, mezclándose con su propia sangre. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir una muerte, desde luego esa habría sido la última opción. Pese a que lo intentaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas, tras unos últimos espasmos sanguinolentos, sus hinchados ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y de sus labios ya no salía ni pizca de aire, tan sólo resbalaba entre sus comisuras una fina gota de sangre, la cual se escurrió hasta una de las manos del jotun.

Mientras, Thor había logrado reducir a Jenn en el suelo y le golpeaba con fuerza, pero le estaba costado acabar con él. Después de un duro forcejeo, al fin pudo rodear el cuerpo de Jenn y, con un brazo, comenzar a presionar el cuello, intentando partírselo.

Loki siguió transmitiéndole a Irya toda su magia residual, aunque sintiese su mente cada vez más aturdida y sus extremidades cada vez más pesadas. Incluso cuando contempló los últimos espasmos de ella, a punto de desfallecer, no cesó en su empeño. No iba a dejarla morir. Su vista se había empañado sin darse cuenta y, con un rabioso y fugaz gesto, se limpió las malditas lágrimas de los ojos, presionando más su cuello, sanándolo hasta el último instante.

\- ¡No vas a dejarme, ¿me oyes?! ¡No te lo permito! - terminó sollozando, viendo la vida de la muchacha escapar, impotente ante ello.

Y la muerte llegó a aquel claro.

Jenn acababa de pasar a mejor vida con un crujido violento y seco.

Thor se incorporó entre jadeos cansados, apartando de malas maneras al cadáver del lobo. Entonces corrió hacia ellos, tensándose ante la escena. No la había creído tan grave.

Irya había dejado resbalar su mano, ya inerte, hasta la del jotun. Sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados y con la mirada perdida, vacíos.

Ante eso, el rubio se acercó apenas sin voz, arrodillándose abatido al lado de su hermano. La herida del cuello de la muchacha ya sólo era una cicatriz y, aún así, ella no reaccionaba. Thor posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

\- Loki... Tienes que dejarla ir - ni él mismo se creía esas palabras, sintiendo como sus ojos azules se encharcaban.

El pelinegro terminó apartando las manos del cuello ya sanado de la chica, sin poder hacer más. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? ¿Porqué con ella no? Viendo su mirada perdida, tuvo que cambiar su pregunta. ¿Por qué no había funcionado? Conteniendo otro sollozo, miró sus propias manos, ensangrentadas y más azules que la última vez. Por eso habían resultado inútiles, por ese maldito color, pensó ilógico.

Con un grito de rabia, apartó a Thor de un torpe empujón.

\- ¡¿Por qué no apareciste a tiempo para ayudarla?!- le rugió, aunque la acusación fuese más bien para sí mismo.

El asgardiano se apartó por el empujón de su hermano y, para sorpresa de los dos, no se lo devolvió. Se sentía igual de culpable que él.

\- Yo... lo... lo siento – respondió casi de manera inaudible, con la voz temblorosa.

Y un largo silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos príncipes.

...

Todo se arremolinó entonces en la cabeza: Sonidos, olores y, cuando ella misma ya se creía al otro lado, una enorme bocanada de aire llenó al completo sus pulmones. Su cuerpo se incorporó repentinamente hasta quedar sentado y comenzó a toser, expulsando las últimas gotas de sangre que aún albergaba su garganta. Como acto reflejo, se llevó la mano al cuello, buscando una herida ya inexistente, sin percatarse de que seguía acompañada.

Tanto Loki como Thor pegaron un brinco al verla incorporarse de repente, quedando más que estupefactos.

\- Ha... Ha funcionado.- murmuró el pelinegro cuando la voz volvió a él, sin poder creer que hubiese revivido.

Thor fue el primero en recuperarse del shock, agachándose frente a ella para abordarla con uno de sus enormes y asfixiantes abrazos. Aunque pronto recordó controlarse, la chica acababa de volver de la muerte y no estaba para muchos trotes.

Loki siguió mirándola atónito hasta que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó de costado, desmayado.

Irya sintió con el abrazo del grandullón que toda la realidad que la rodeaba caía de nuevo sobre ella, literalmente. Jenn había intentado matarla. Después solo recordaba a Loki hablándole y sangre, mucha sangre, cantidades descomunales de sangre. Pero, al contrario de lo que había apostado, seguía viva. Cuando se percató de todo lo ocurrido, sólo pudo reír aun recuperando el aire y devolviéndole débilmente el abrazo al grandullón.

\- Creo que tu padre se quedará de nuevo con las ganas de verme muerta... - lo dijo de buen humor, qué menos dadas las circunstancias. Y entontes se asomó por encima del hombro de Thor, frunciendo el ceño sin entender, apartándole preocupada. - ¡Loki! ¡¿A él también?! - Estaba empapado en sangre e inconsciente, seguro que ese asqueroso lobo también le había destripado.

Thor no entendió la pregunta alarmante de Irya hasta que se volvió para ver a su hermano. Por descarte, entendió lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Él? Para nada, solo ha caído inconsciente. Le ha podido la impresión y el cansancio, es una nenaza.- rió pensando que se lo tenía merecido al fin y al cabo. Estaría bien.- Consiguió curarte a ti también.- Señaló su cuello, con una fea pero bien cerrada y reciente cicatriz.

La lican se llevó la mano de nuevo hacia la zona, ahora palpándola con tranquilidad. Ese bicho por poco le arranca la yugular. Observó a Loki sin entender, retirándose de Thor para acercarse hasta él sin levantarse.

\- Me ha salvado... ¿Por qué? - frunció el ceño, mirando al rubio - Tú me dijiste que él siempre hace las cosas por alguna razón oculta. ¿Qué razón encuentras aquí? - No, ella no encontraba ninguna por más que buscara y, aún así, le costaba creer que el jotun le hubiera salvado la vida sólo porque le tuviera un mínimo de cariño.

Thor observó como ella el aspecto demacrado del hechicero. Parecía haberse dejado la vida en salvarla, ahora que lo miraba con más atención. Fijándose en sus manos azules, por debajo de la gran cantidad de sangre en ellas que lo disimulaba, el rubio entendió cuanto se había sacrificado por ella. Y se encontró, aún así, sin saber qué responder a esa pregunta. ¿Loki haciendo algo únicamente por el bien de otros? Hacía mucho tiempo que se había desengañado de cualquier ápice caritativo que pudiese conservar su hermano.

\- Aún no hemos terminado el viaje, ¿no? Aún debes servirnos de guía. – respondió secamente, luchando por creérselo él mismo.

Irya bajó la mirada. Había tenido la esperanza de que la hubiera salvado por algo más profundo. Asintió con un suspiro sin retirar la mirada del jotun, dándose cuenta entonces del color de sus manos. Cogió una de ellas, retirándole con sus dedos un poco de sangre, sin poder evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar que era la suya propia. Cuando vio su piel azulada tragó saliva, sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué... qué es esto? ¿Está enfermo? – preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia Thor.

El príncipe dorado se sentó al lado de ambos y miró también las manos azules de su hermano, incomodándose un poco ante el tema. Seguramente Loki no estaría contento de mostrarlas en público.

\- Él... No sé si te lo habrá contado, pero no es natural de Asgard. Esa es su apariencia real. Aflora cuando su magia está muy debilitada, pues esconde su verdadero aspecto bajo un hechizo. – contestó él, intentando sonar lo más afable posible. Ese tema le tensaba.

La muchacha escuchó las palabras de Thor sin retirar los ojos de esa extraña tonalidad y, sólo entonces, lo entendió.

\- Cuando yo era niña mi padre hablaba de unos seres azules... - gruñó enfadada soltando su mano, alejándose del jotun - ¡El cuchillo de hielo! ¡¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? - miró al rubio nerviosa, había estado conviviendo con uno de esos seres a los que todos los niños de su tierra temían en las noches de ventisca - ¡Es un gigante!

El asgardiano la miró, sin comprender lo del cuchillo. Hasta que recordó los cortes en los cuellos de aquellos dos mercenarios. Loki no necesitaba magia para crear esas armas, el hielo formaba parte de su naturaleza. Frunció el ceño y echó de menos los grilletes. Seguía sin fiarse un pelo de su hermano.

\- Él los mató...- murmuró convencido antes de ver a Irya reaccionar así.- Lo es, pero no hay porqué alterarse. Todos esos cuentos para niños desobedientes sólo son eso, cuentos. Es cierto que es una raza cruel, pero yo nunca he visto a Loki devorando bebés.- rió ante esa imagen, pese a la decepción que sentía.

Irya miró incrédula a Thor, sin poder creer que el rubio se estuviera riendo en semejante situación.

\- ¿Y te hace gracia? Mi padre no mentía. ¡Me dijo que congelaban a la gente! - tragó saliv,a observando a Loki. Por alguna razón, le costaba imaginárselo como un gigante enorme y azul. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de su altura - Bueno... ¿Y por qué los llaman gigantes? No es más alto que tú... - Técnicamente, Thor no era un gigante, aunque lo pareciera.

\- Puede que sea mestizo o simplemente un caso fuera de lo normal. Yo lo conocí ya así. Eso no es cosa de magia. Es un enano matón.- Se encogió de hombros y volvió a reír esta vez más fuerte. Cuando consiguió calmarse, suspiró largamente.- Lo que sí sé es que es mi hermano y vamos a llevárnoslo con nosotros haya hecho lo que haya hecho.- Se acercó a Loki y palmeó su mejilla, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.- Está más destrozado de lo que creía...- Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Irya no se había quejado de su tacto frío. Cogió una de sus manos y esperó. Su temperatura era caliente.- Maldición.

La chica frunció el ceño al escucharle, mientras se ponía en pie, sin entender por qué tanta preocupación.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - se acercó al pelinegro y, agachándose, también dejó un par de pequeñas bofetadas en sus mejillas - Pues sí que le ha impresionado verme volver de entre los muertos, sí. Bueno, no te preocupes, ya despertará - se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco - De nuevo a cargar con otro muerto...

Thor rió ligeramente, aún algo preocupado.

\- Es la magia. La ha drenado demasiado. La irá recuperando en cuestión de tiempo.- En ese momento recordó el desespero que había mostrado Loki, con lágrimas en los ojos cuando creyó muerta a Irya. Estuvo por comentarlo, pero luego lo dejó pasar y levantó en brazos a su hermano, dispuesto a llevarlo así.- Vamos, en marcha.

Irya alzó una ceja al verlos, sin poder evitar reír ante la escena.

\- Qué tierno, es como un crío... Pero no se lo digas cuando despierte. - negó con la cabeza aun entre risas, echando a caminar a paso ligero.

Tenían que llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

¡Y aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo de estos tres! Espero que os haya gustado, hoy ha estado un poco dramático, a ver qué os parece. ¿Es posible que Loki no sea tan frío como parece? :3

Poco a poco, parece que van a llegar a su objetivo ¿Lo conseguirán? Habrá que esperar a la semana que viene.

¡Mil gracias por seguirnos y por todos vuestros reviews! ¡Un abrazo!


	13. Capítulo 13

Las horas se hicieron eternas durante la larga caminata. Podría deberse al ambiente cada vez más bochornoso, pero en realidad todo formaba parte de los efectos de la famosa gema. Las leyendas y cuentos que se contaban no eran falsos, el Okur trastornaba a sus víctimas. Primero les quitaba el poder, luego las fuerzas y, por último, la razón. Las llevaba al punto más negativo de su naturaleza y luego las dejaba sucumbir, pues esa gema no aceptaría a cualquiera como poseedor de su enorme poder. Nadie la confundiría nunca más con una simple piedra, demoledora de mundos.

El Okur era mucho más y sólo Loki lo sabía. Despertando sobresaltado, se encontró en brazos de Thor, que iba unos pasos por detrás de la loba. Y cuando el moreno empezó a removerse, incrédulo y fastidiado porque lo cargasen como un saco, su hermano lo soltó como si quemase.

\- ¡De nada! – exclamó el asgardiano, sin dejar de caminar.

Irya se había mantenido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. Desde hacía un buen rato sentía un extraño y leve, pero constante, dolor de cabeza. Pese a ello, ante los quejidos de Loki y la potente voz de Thor, no pudo evitar sonreír con debilidad, girándose y caminando hacia atrás.

\- Ya creíamos que ibas a dormir toda la tarde... – bromeó.

\- No pedí que nadie me transportara. Os podría haber alcanzado más tarde. - se quejó Loki. Cuando Thor se apartó de en medio, la lican pudo ver el cambio en el otro. Y éste también, alertado por su reacción. Sólo una mirada así podía significar lo peor. Se miró las manos y las encontró totalmente azules. Y no acababa allí la cosa. Levantándose las mangas, pudo comprobar que sus brazos estaban igual hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. No tenía que ser adivino para entender que sus ojos ya no eran verdes. - Mierda.

Irya borró la sonrisa en cuanto vio su apariencia, mirándole de arriba a abajo en silencio. Se suponía que era él, pero estaba demasiado distinto como para seguir sintiendo que lo era. Aunque, dentro de su situación personal, no era nadie para juzgar la apariencia de los demás, desde luego.

\- Ehm... Deberíamos seguir, sí - se giró dando la espalda a los dos hermanos. Nunca creyó que llegaría a pensar eso, pero ese nuevo Loki daba más miedo que el anterior.

El pelinegro se temía cualquier reacción contraria por parte de ella, pero al final fue mejor de lo esperado. Aún así, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Thor, éste no ocultaba tan bien su rechazo. Era la primera vez que el rubio lo veía así, y las dudas asomaban por su mente. ¿Tenía algo que ver la crueldad de Loki con su esencia jotun?

\- ¿Qué?- le espetó su hermano, a la defensiva. Thor reaccionó entonces, logrando apartar la mirada y seguir caminando.

La lican frenó ligeramente, dejando que Thor le adelantara, el camino ya no tenía pérdida. Cuando el rubio estuvo unos metros por delante, se quedó esperando a Loki, haciendo todo lo posible por mirarle.

\- Ehm... Thor me ha contado lo que hiciste por mí... Gracias - Se aclaró la garganta al decirlo. Se sentía incómoda, muy incómoda, agradeciéndole la ayuda después de lo poco que se soportaban últimamente.

El jotun habría reaccionado mucho mejor a la alegría de ver con vida a Irya después del desasosiego vivido durante su curación, dándola por perdida. Pero aquella nueva complicación en su aspecto había terminado por amargarle, más incómodo aún que ella al no poder volver a tener aspecto Aesir. Sin mirarla, siguió caminando ignorando su permanente cansancio.

\- Estás viva. Es lo que había que hacer. – murmuró, cortante.

Irya frenó unos pasos, tomando aire al escucharle, no se había esperado una contestación tan seca.

\- Yo... bueno, sólo quería agradecértelo - y cuando retomó la marcha, al lado de Loki ya no caminaba una muchacha, sino una enorme loba. Ese Okur iba a terminar transformando a todos.

El azulado príncipe se sorprendió al ver a la descomunal bestia de repente a su lado, buscando a una muchacha más pequeña y delgada que él.

\- ¿I...Irya? - Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, aunque no sabía hasta qué grado. ¿Mantendría su conciencia humana?

Thor se volvió hacia ellos y se llevó el mismo susto, armándose rápidamente con una rama gruesa.

\- ¡Apártate, Loki! - el nombrado se encontró entonces con una cuestión más interesante aún: ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez de su hermano?

La lican alzó las orejas ante la pregunta de Loki, aún sin ser consciente de su cambio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - lo adivinó entonces en su roja mirada y, al bajar su hocico y poder verse las patas delanteras, gruñó de furia - ¡Oh, mierda! – Pero la sorpresa le duró poco ante la amenaza del rubio, retrocediendo hasta esconderse tras el cuerpo del hermano pequeño- ¡No, espera! ¡Espera! Loco...

El asgardiano comprendió entonces y, tras intercambiar su mirada entre ella y el palo un par de veces, se echó a reír ampliamente por el ridículo malentendido.

Fue en ese momento cuando Loki llegó a la conclusión de que el Okur afectaba a su hermano incrementando su idiotez. Se volvió hacia la loba y fue a acariciarla para calmarla, pero el instante que vio el azul de su piel y se contuvo.

\- Ignóralo. Es lo que yo siempre hago. – se encogió de hombros, intentando disimular la incomodidad que sentía consigo mismo.

Irya asomó su enorme cabeza por el costado del hechicero mirando a Thor, aún algo nerviosa.

\- Ehm... Sí. Será mejor que sigamos. - echó a caminar, inquieta - No puedo transformarme... Esto no me gusta - Nunca había estado tan cerca del Okur. Cada vez que avanzaba, el dolor de cabeza iba en aumento.

Loki siguió a su lado, cada vez más irritable entre el dolor de sus miembros y el recuerdo del patán que tenían por guía ahora mismo.

\- A nadie le gusta. Bueno, al parecer, sólo a él. - lo señaló con la cabeza antes de caer en la cuenta, mirándola directamente. - ¿Cómo es que no te sorprendiste al ver mi aspecto? ¿Ya lo viste antes? ¿Te contó algo Thor? - sonaba acusador.

La loba bajó las orejas, lo último que quería era meter en problemas al rubio, aunque a cada minuto que pasara la compañía se le hacía más desagradable, seguramente por los efectos de esa maldita gema.

\- No, cuando desperté vi tus manos azules. Fui yo la que deduje la naturaleza de... tu raza - Se aclaró la garganta, seria, sin dejar de caminar.

El jotun no dudó un instante, esta vez más astuto que nadie, más Dios del Engaño que nunca.

\- Mientes. Él te contó algo. ¿El qué? - se volvió entonces hacia el rubio, alzando la voz, mordaz. - ¿Qué le contaste sobre mis orígenes, eh? ¿Quien eres tú para ir contando nada a nadie sobre mi privacidad?

Thor se adelantó unos pasos directo a ellos cuando le escuchó, con una expresión que de repente daba miedo.

\- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, enano?! - bastante le había aguantado ya, no tenía porqué seguir soportándole. El Okur también se estaba apoderando del mismísimo Dios del Trueno.

\- ¡He dicho que no me ha contado nada! – Irya se puso entre medio, gruñendo a Loki, intentando que retrocediera.

Pero el pelinegro no se apartó, fulminando con la mirada a ambos. No le había hecho ninguna gracia lo de enano. Eso sólo aclaraba más aún que le estaban mintiendo en la cara, tomándole por un memo que ni mucho menos era. No como ellos.

\- ¡¿Enano?! ¿Eso le contaste? ¿Que soy el más bajo de mi especie de gigantes de hielo? ¡No intentes engañarme! ¡Dime la verdad!

Irya le gruñó mostrándole los colmillos, no le gustaba que le gritasen. El príncipe asgardiano, en cambio, ya había rodeado a la loba para llegar hasta su hermano, intentando cazarle del cuello.

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme mentiroso! ¡Eres tú el que no vas con la verdad por delante! – bramó, enfurecido.

Al mismo tiempo, la loba parecía cada vez más alterada, sus ojos violetas brillaban como nunca. Esa gema iba a terminar con los tres.

Al ver al gigante rubio yendo directo a por él, esta vez Loki si que retrocedió un paso esquivo. Había captado la locura en los ojos azules del rubio justo antes de que su poca razón también se fuese al traste y lo apartase de él a empujones rabiosos.

\- ¿De qué pretendes acusarme ahora? ¿De que tu cerebro carezca de luces? ¿De eso también me vas a echar las culpas para salir reluciente de tu propia mierda una vez más? – Le espetó, igual de bravucón que su hermano.

La lican cerró los ojos con un débil aullido, esos gritos lograban que cada vez le doliera más la cabeza. Ante esos últimos alaridos de Loki, ella se lanzó sobre él y, aplastándole contra el suelo con sus enormes patas, le rugió fuera de sí.

\- ¡Dejad de chillar! ¡No puedo más!

El jotun gritó de dolor ante el golpe y el enorme peso de la bestia sobre él, mirando luego sus descomunales fauces con pánico. Si decidía arrancarle la cabeza, estaba más que sentenciado, sin escapatoria ante una horrible y rápida muerte.

Thor también debió pensar lo mismo, porque al momento se unió al ataque, logrando con su impulso apartar a la loba, llevándosela por delante.

\- ¡Él es mío, monstruo! – bramó el gigante rubio, completamente cegado por esa ira irracional.

Irya se apartó de Loki por el empujón, rugiendo de furia. Fue entonces cuando saltó sobre la enorme espalda del asgardiano, rodeándole con sus fuertes patas. Dirigía mordiscos al aire, intentando morderle en el cuello. Si seguían así, terminarían los tres muertos.

El Dios del Trueno la frenaba como podía, gritando maldiciones y soltando rugidos a la misma altura de los de la lican.

Ante semejante escena, el jotun no sabría decir quien era más fiero de los dos. Se levantó y fue a frenar a Irya, pero algo llamó más su atención. Los árboles habían tenido el capricho de dejar un hueco hacia el horizonte, como una ventana entre ramas y follaje que enmarcaba a la perfección la gran montaña maldita. Estaba tan cerca que Loki creyó poder tocarla. Allí se encontraba la preciada gema.

Ávido por una nueva sensación de ansias de poder, el pelinegro aprovechó la ocasión y siguió el camino él solo. Llegaría el primero costase lo que costase.

Mientras, la loba pataleaba intentando derribar el enorme cuerpo del rubio. Sólo alzó su cabeza cuando se extrañó del silencio que reinaba a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando vio a Loki ya bastante alejado. Rugió saltando al suelo.

\- ¡Eh, se escapa! - empujó a Thor con sus dos patas delanteras, antes de echar a correr tras el pelinegro - ¡Es mío!

El asgardiano no perdió el tiempo, aún con los brazos sangrando por los mordiscos y zarpazos de la lican, cegado ante la necesidad de ir tras ellos e implantar orden, a él nadie le quedaba por encima.

Así que pronto aquello se convirtió en una persecución a dos bandas. Thor persiguiendo a Irya e Irya persiguiendo a Loki. Cuando éste último escuchó el pesado y rápido correr de la bestia lobuna, empezó a hacerlo también lo más veloz que le permitían sus piernas. No podía permitir que le alcanzasen. ¡El Okur sería suyo! Sin mirar atrás, en cierto momento escuchó un fuerte golpe y se atrevió a volverse. Había un gran agujero en el suelo que lo separaba de Thor. Sin rastro de la loba. Cuando ambos se acercaron desde cada extremo, pudieron ver a la lican en el fondo del foso. Loki se rió descaradamente de ella, restregándole su fallo.

Irya aterrizó en el suelo golpeándose la cabeza, aullando de dolor. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero el choque pareció despejarle débilmente. Se incorporó con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza, intentando salir del foso, y miró a los dos hermanos, comprendiendo que se habían vuelto tan locos como ella.

Thor, al ver a la loba ahí abajo, por un segundo pensó que quizás se hubiera matado, por lo que aprovechó para coger carrerilla y, de un gran salto, llegar al otro extremo, donde Loki esperaba.

La cánida, por el contrario, luchaba por escalar a la superficie inútilmente.

\- ¡Parad malditos idiotas! ¡Es el Okur! ¡Acabareis matándoos! – parecía que el golpe en la cabeza le había devuelto la lucidez, al menos, momentáneamente.

Pero ninguno de los dos escuchó. Al pelinegro se le acabó la risa cuando vio a Thor a su lado, tan imponente como de costumbre, y más con aquella mirada ensombrecida que daba miedo. Intentó salir corriendo, pero el otro lo agarró por el cabello de la nuca y tiró dolorosamente de él, obligándole a retroceder e inclinarse hacia atrás.

\- No vas a volver a escapar de mí, Loki. No más traiciones. ¡Ya estoy harto de tus trucos! - sin escuchar las quejas del su hermano, no lo pensó siquiera y lo empujó también al foso.

Irya se tuvo que apartar rápidamente cuando vio un nuevo bulto caer. Los primeros segundos no llegó a saber de quién se trataba, aunque cuando eéste se giró dolorido, tragó saliva. ¿Qué pasaría con Thor arriba, solo y consumido por la ira? Se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su nuevo acompañante, sin tener claro que el hermano pequeño estuviera en sus cabales.

\- ¿Lo... Loki? – preguntó, en ascuas.

Thor, en cambio, no parecía preocupado. Rápidamente echó a correr colina arriba. El Okur sería suyo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

El jotun gruñó de dolor, aturdido, costándole unos segundos recuperarse del golpe que se llevó en la cabeza. Y del temporal efecto de la gema mágica. No entendía muy bien nada de lo sucedido, pero cuando vio tan cerca a Irya, recordó la violencia que había demostrado antes y se apartó por acto reflejo.

\- ¡No te acerques! – le gritó, aún desorientado.

La lican retrocedió nerviosa, tan poco buscaba alterarle, aunque había recuperado la consciencia, al menos, de momento.

\- Tranquilo... Vuelvo a estar tan cuerda como tú. Ese maldito Okur nos ha vuelto locos a los tres - miró hacia arriba, preocupada - Temo que Thor no sea capaz de controlarlo.

Loki dejó escapar el aire retenido aún mirándola con cierto recelo, pero acabó posando sus ojos rojos en la salida.

\- Eso no es estar muy cuerdo… - murmuró, volviendo la vista hacia a ella. - No lo controlará. Es imposible, a no ser que nos golpeemos lo suficiente fuerte en la cabeza como en este caso. Y no creas que no volverá a pasar... Sabía que era una misión suicida. Tuve que advertirle más insistentemente. - se maldijo con una mueca de fastidio.

Irya suspiró preocupada, pero en seguida se acercó al lateral del hueco.

\- Venga, ayúdame a subir. Podremos salir entre los dos. Tenemos que advertirle - Era una altura considerable para una persona, pero para dos podía llegar a ser hasta posible.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante su plan, considerando lo pesada que era en su forma lobuna como para alzarla del suelo. Así que tomó su propia iniciativa y se subió a ella, trepando con facilidad hasta llegar a la superficie. Se limpió las manos y le sonrió desde allí.

La loba se agachó ligeramente ante su peso, gruñendo demasiado tarde: Él ya estaba arriba. Le mostró los colmillos, poniéndose a dos patas.

\- Mucho mejor así. - Loki se volvió hacia la dirección por donde había marchado Thor y tuvo el impulso de seguirle, dejándola allí abajo, sin más. Pero volvió a mirarla, con hastío por perder tiempo.- ¿Porqué no esperas aquí mientras yo voy a buscarlo? – preguntó. Si lograba convencerla, mucho mejor.

\- Ni se te ocurra... ¡Ayúdame a subir ahora mismo, azuloso! – le gruñó, sin poder creer que fuera capaz de dejarla en ese agujero.

Loki la miró mal por ese último adjetivo, pero al final accedió. Pensándolo rápidamente, encontró cerca la ayuda que necesitaban. Cuando volvió a aparecer a la vista de Irya, arrastraba un amplio tronco de un árbol caído.

\- ¡Hazte a un lado! - y entonces dejó caer el tronco, quedando inclinado desde el fondo hasta el otro extremo de arriba, sirviéndole de puente por el que trepar.

La lican bajó las orejas temerosa mientras desaparecía de su vista, sin querer creer que le hubiera dejado ahí abajo. Para su alivio, apareció un enorme tronco que aterrizó en el suelo, logrando que éste temblase ligeramente. Ella no tardó en subir rápidamente por él, llegando pronto a la superficie. No dijo nada, sólo le arroyó con su enorme cabeza, logrando que el jotun aterrizarse sobre su lomo. El juton gritó ante la sorpresa, encontrándose después más cómodo de lo esperado.

\- Agárrate -le dijo Irya. No había dejado de correr en ningún momento, así que más le valía sostenerse fuerte.

\- Espera. No creo qu... - pero antes de poder continuar la frase, ella saltó para impulsarse en un movido viaje. Loki gritó ahogadamente por la nueva sorpresa antes de lograr agarrarse al espeso pelaje con fuerza, inclinándose hacia delante para darle más dinamismo. No estaba muy convencido al principio, pero al final terminó con una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutándolo como un crío con un juguete nuevo. - ¿Hueles su rastro? ¡Debe andar cerca!

Y en ese momento, ambos lo vieron en la lejanía. Colgado

Irya no recordaba haber corrido antes así. Y, pese a que el hechicero le pesaba, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan libre. Ante la pregunta de Loki, alzó débilmente el hocico hacia él. Pero en ese momento su vista se encontró con Thor en la lejanía, colgado boca abajo de un árbol. No pudo evitar frenar ligeramente por la impresión.

\- Yo... no creo que haga falta. – respondió, aun sin poder creer lo que veía.

Cuando ambos llegaron junto al rubio, el pelinegro se regodeó mirándolo con fingida curiosidad, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza para intentar observarlo desde su mismo ángulo.

\- ¿Probando que la sangre te llegue por una vez en la vida a la cabeza, hermano?

Thor gruñó como respuesta, claramente sin que acabar así entrase en sus planes. Pero por si acaso, lo aclaró.

\- Algún cazador nos quiso complicar el viaje. – respondió, luchando por controlarse.

La lican se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, dejando que Loki resbalase sobre su lomo con facilidad hasta ponerse en pie, mientras ladeaba la cabeza mirando a Thor, jadeando por culpa de la carrera. Tras unos segundos logrando mantener la compostura, rompió a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- Esto te pasa por llevar tantas prisas...

\- Más bien, algún cazador evitó que nos matásemos. - corrigió su hermano pequeño antes de mirar raro a la loba, que reía. Nunca se acostumbraría a algo tan extraño. - Oh, ya está haciendo eso otra vez... - luego se volvió hacia Thor, que esperaba en la misma postura.

\- ¿Vais a bajarme o pretendéis quedaros mirándome mucho rato? - se quejó el rubio. Loki se vio tentado a hacerle sufrir un poquito más, pero acabó formando un puñal de hielo para cortar la cuerda que ataba sus tobillos.

Irya dejó de reír unos segundos después, aunque le costó.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – alzó las orejas, sin comprender el sarcasmo del jotun - Sí... Mejor que en Asgard no se enteren de algo así. - pero entonces se puso seria, alzándose a dos patas y apoyándolas en el tronco, observando la cuerda - Es extraño... No suele haber muchos cazadores por esta zona. Al menos de Volkheim no. Ninguno se atrevería a acercarse tanto al Okur.

\- Hay gente para todo. Sino míranos a nosotros. Es muy probable que fuese obra de esos mercenarios con los que nos cruzamos. - bromeó Loki antes de terminar de cortar la cuerda y después de que Thor se diese el porrazo contra el suelo. El moreno avisó tarde. - Cuidado...

Pero el príncipe dorado se levantó más rápido de lo esperado, de nuevo con la furia enturbiando su mirada, agarrando con rudeza de la muñeca armada de su hermano.

\- ¡Los mataste con un arma así! – bramó, sintiéndose idiota por haberlo dejado pasar hasta el momento.

La loba corrió hacia ellos con un gruñido.

\- No pienso permitir que volváis a mataros. Bastante nos ha costado a los tres recuperar la cordura. No sabremos cuanto durará, así que aprovechemos mientras podamos.- Se sentó de nuevo sobre sus patas traseras - Bien. ¿Cómo lo hacemos? El Okur nos afecta demasiado, terminaremos volviéndonos locos antes de tocarlo.

Thor siguió fulminando con su mirada cargada de rencor y desconfianza a su hermano unos segundos más antes de soltarle.

\- Pienso asegurarme de que vuelvas a ser encarcelado cuando terminemos aquí. - le juró antes de volverse hacia Irya. - Sólo podemos desear tener suerte y contener nuestros impulsos. Hay que tener claro que lo único importante aquí es llegar en equipo hasta el Okur. De otro modo, no lo lograremos.

Loki rotó los ojos ante la obsesión de su hermano hacia el compañerismo y el poder de la unión. Pero no dijo nada, haciendo desaparecer el puñal de hielo ante las altas temperaturas del ambiente. Había quedado apartado después del crudo destino que le acababa de asegurar el rubio.

La lican asintió débilmente con su enorme cabeza, sin tener claro que eso fuera a funcionar.

\- Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder. No quiero permanecer por estos lares más de lo necesario - miró a Loki un segundo, sonriendo con suavidad - Y ni lo pienses... ahora vas a ir a pie - comenzaba a hartase de eso de terminar cargando con uno de los dos hermanos.

El hechicero sólo respondió con un cansado suspiro antes de seguir a Thor, que ya se había puesto en camino, como siempre encabezando la marcha. Parecía haberse olvidado de que Irya estaba allí para hacerles de guía.

Y así prosiguieron durante horas, hasta que el cielo se fue oscureciendo y el paisaje se tornó cada vez más deprimente. Los árboles llevaban allí siglos, antes siquiera de que la gema tomase el gran poder que la caracterizaba ahora. Se sabía porque los enormes troncos estaban totalmente muertos, pasando del verde al negro como el carbón. No estaban quemados, pero si parecía que algo les hubiese absorbido toda la vida. Incluso la tierra parecía extinta. Era perturbador, pero ninguno pensó en parar hasta que la noche se les echó traicionéramente encima.

Pese a que seguían el camino, ninguno de los tres había sido capaz mantener el ritmo, era como si todas sus energías se hubiesen esfumado. La montaña que albergaba el Okur se alzaba oscura e imponente ante ellos. Ya se veía la entrada de la cueva sobre las rocas.

\- Chicos, creo que deberíamos parar por hoy... Yo ya no conozco esta zona y apenas se ve algo. Sería arriesgado seguir. – propuso la loba con desconfianza, casi con miedo por semejante entorno. Su mismo instinto animal le advertía que saliese corriendo de allí.

Loki frenó para voltearse hacia ella, estando en silencioso acuerdo con su idea.

Pero a Thor le costó unos pasos más parar y asimilar la complicada realidad. Otro día más de espera. Otro día más en el que el ejército de Asgard podía aparecer y frenar sus planes. Odín nunca le habría permitido llegar hasta allí a él solo. Era una misión suicida. Con un gruñido de frustración, la miró con recelo.

\- Está bien... Descansaremos aquí hasta el alba. – refunfuñó, resignado.

Irya esperó la contestación del rubio para caminar hasta quedar debajo de uno de esos árboles secos y tumbarse al lado del tronco, mirando a su alrededor.

\- Este sitio me da escalofríos... ¿Qué harás cuándo tengas el Okur? Ya has visto de lo que es capaz. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu padre... ¿Para qué lo quiere? – No, no terminaba de fiarse de Odín.

\- Mi padre lo guardará bajo llave para que no caiga en malas manos. Yo me aseguraré de ello. - musitó el príncipe, cargando con un malhumor irracional, aumentado ante sus fallidos planes de terminar con aquello esa misma noche. Entonces vio a Loki sentado y le tiró una molesta piedrecita.- Tú, haz fuego.

Su hermano pequeño lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- ¿Para que nos localice todo el mundo? – preguntó molesto.

Thor se acercó un par de pasos intimidantes hacia él.

\- ¿Te parece a ti que haya mucha gente por aquí? Esto está muerto.

Loki mantuvo su mirada retadora unos largos segundos antes de ponerse en pie bruscamente y acceder a la tarea.

Irya gruñó ligeramente al escuchar al rubio.

\- Como se nota que sois hermanos... ¿Por qué no sois capaces de pedir las cosas educádamente? - Sabía que Loki era un mandón prepotente, pero no se lo esperaba de Thor. Terminó por apoyar la cabeza entre sus patas - No estés tenso... No creo que haya nadie por aquí - olisqueó el aire mientras se dirigía al jotun, extrañada - Qué raro... No capto ningún olor, de ninguna clase... No lo entiendo.

Thor se tomó la libertad de elegir su propio asiento más cómodo, observando con un extraño regocijo como Loki trabajaba recogiendo ramas, casi a tientas, pues las nubes cubrían parte de las pequeñas lunas de aquel planeta.

\- El Okur se lo traga todo... Pronto lo logrará hasta con nuestras conciencias. - murmuró Thor con oscuridad en sus palabras.

Loki no dejaba de vigilarlo con disimulo, sabiendo que su hermano era el más débil de mente, el más influenciable ante ese poder místico. Y no se fiaba de nada de lo que podía llegar a hacer.

Irya se sentó de nuevo, inquieta. Terminó rascándose tras las orejas, no estaba acostumbrada a permanecer en forma de loba tanto tiempo.

\- Maldito pelo... me pica todo - Echó a caminar hacia Loki, adivinándole entre la oscuridad - Espera, yo te ayudo... – murmuró. Al menos le serviría para distraerse. Además, Thor estaba demasiado tenso como para que la loba se sintiera cómoda a su lado - Esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada.

El hechicero la vio venir y apartó la mirada, buscando más ramas.

\- A ninguno nos gusta. Pero no queda otra. - paró su trabajo cuando vio a Thor distraído y centró su atención en ella, pareciendo que lo meditaba indeciso unos segundos antes de confesarle en un susurro. - Pero yo puedo marcar la diferencia. Ir en grupo no ayudará en nada, sólo creará conflicto. Ocúpate de frenar a Thor. Yo iré. En cuanto controle su poder, todo volverá a la normalidad y podréis alcanzarme.

La lican alzó las orejas extrañada, fingiendo que olfateaba el suelo, disimulando.

\- ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? No puedes ir tú solo, si te vuelves loco nadie estará ahí para frenarte... No, no me parece un buen plan - cazó un palo con sus fauces, poniéndose a dos patas para dejarlo sobre los brazos de Loki, encima de los demás troncos.

\- ¿Y qué me puede pasar? Llegaré hasta él y, cuando lo tenga en mis manos, todos volveremos a ser los mismos. - no se rindió, utilizando su tono más persuasivo. - De otro modo, moriremos los tres. - posó la mano libre sobre su lomo, pidiéndole atención visual. - ¿No confías en mis capacidades?

Irya se acercó a su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No confío ni en las mías propias... No, Loki. Puede pasarte cualquier cosa, no sabes lo que hay dentro de esa cueva, ninguno lo sabemos... Tenemos que ir los tres. Es lo más seguro.

El jotun la miró largamente, viendo que perdía el tiempo en intentar convencerla, y acabó suspirando resignado.

\- Recemos para que Thor no vuelva a enterrarnos vivos. Esta vez mientras dormimos. - murmuró antes de volverse hacia el lugar de acampada, dejando el montón de leña en el centro, peleándose luego para conseguir fuego con medios manuales. Volvía a echar de menos la magia.

Thor observaba ahora a ambos con desconfianza, sin haber pasado por alto ciertos murmullos.

\- ¿De qué hablabais? – preguntó, ligeramente desconfiado.

La loba sabía encender fuego de sobras sin magia, aunque en esa forma, poco podía hacer.

\- Frota más rápido la madera, Loki. Así sólo la acaricias - Se tumbó al lado de Thor, extrañada ante la pregunta - De... Nada especial. Sólo de que este sitio nos da escalofríos, ¿A ti no?

\- Si... - murmuró Thor con mala gana, viendo que su hermano pequeño tenía serios problemas para encender el fuego. El rubio se levantó a regañadientes y le dio una despreciativa patada a Loki para apartarlo. - Déjame a mí, gigante de hielo. - se mofó antes de agacharse y ponerse él mismo con la tarea. Loki lo miraba incrédulo, habiendo caído de culo a un lado, parpadeando varias veces antes de mirar a Irya, sin saber si le afectaba más la repulsa que le había mostrado su hermano o que la vergonzosa escena hubiese tenido público.

La loba observó la escena sin poder creérsela y, molesta, se incorporó. Mientras el rubio estaba agachado, le empujó con una de sus patas, tirándole al suelo.

\- ¿Te gusta que te hagan esto, príncipe? Relájate, este no es tu precioso palacio ni nosotros somos tus lameculos particulares - estaba irritada, el ambiente le agobiaba y encima ese idiota de Thor se las daba de inteligente y fanfarrón. La noche iba a ser larga, muy larga.

Thor cayó de bruces y la incredulidad creció más, esta vez en ambos hermanos. Previendo que la locura de Irya no acabaría bien, Loki se adelantó para ponerse en pie y se interpuso entre ambos, a la vez que el rubio también se levantaba de un salto con un gruñido de rabia, dispuesto a plantar cara a la loba.

\- ¡Basta! Recordad porqué estamos aquí. Si nos peleamos, no conseguiremos nada. - Se volvió por completo hacia su hermano, agarrándole del rostro con ambas manos. - El Okur será nuestro, Thor. Mañana al alba lo tendremos en nuestro poder. Odín lo guardará y todos te aclamarán. Todo saldrá bien. - intentó convencerle insistente y, al fin, el rubio apartó sus manos de un manotazo después de pensarlo.

\- Acabad de hacer el maldito fuego. Quiero dormir. - gruñó al final, volviendo a su lugar, aún algo alterado.

Irya se tensó con un gruñido animal, si le atacaba, que se diera por muerto. Siguió con la mirada al príncipe dorado, aun con cada músculo del cuerpo en tensión y, cuando este se alejó, volvió a sentarse.

\- Venga, Loki... Enciende el fuego - gruñó para sus adentros - Maldito rubio lunático...

El pelinegro suspiró más tranquilo cuando vio acurrucarse a su hermano y terminó de encender la maldita hoguera. Luego se sentó con otra exhalación.

\- Hay que mantener la calma, Irya. Recuérdalo. - la miró a sus salvajes ojos violetas, sabiendo que pronto no tendrían ningún ápice de conciencia humana. Y entonces sería imposible dialogar con ella. No quería presenciar ese momento.

La loba se tumbó sin contestarle. Miraba el fuego casi sin parpadear, inmersa en sus pensamientos y, por la expresión de sus ojos, eran pensamientos oscuros, muy oscuros. De vez en cuando parecía gruñir en voz baja sin motivo aparente. Algo se estaba cociendo en su interior.

Thor terminó quedándose dormido, aunque sus sueños fuesen como los del resto, entrecortados y nada tranquilizadores.

A la mañana siguiente despertarían con el mismo cansancio con el que se acostaron. Sólo que Loki les tenía una nueva sorpresa preparada.

Su completa desaparición.

* * *

¡Otro capítulo más! Y muy probablemente el penúltimo sin contar con el epílogo. Lo sentimos mucho por la nueva tardanza, pero viendo que se acercaba el final, hubo que añadir alguna escena de más para darle más sentido a todo. Y juntado con que los viajes vacacionales coincidieron, se hizo esperar más de la cuenta.

Esperamos saber vuestras opiniones. ¿Cómo creéis que acabará cuando lleguen al Okur? ¿Loki e Irya tendrán al final su nidito del amor? ¡Todo en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
